When Two Worlds Collide
by xLou26
Summary: Running into the man Mandi likes to nickname 'trouble', a flurry of unexpected outlandish behaviour follows. She knows he's bad news, but will she listen to her heart or her head? Wade Barrett/OC Sheamus/OC
1. Will You Ever Know It

**Chapter 1 – Will You Ever Know It**

A knocking sound echoed through the car, the vehicle spluttered again before coming to abrupt halt. She looked out of the window to the building she had stopped next to; she desperately wanted to be home. Curled up in bed reading a good book, but her stupidity had other plans. About 5 miles after she had filled the tank with gas, there were issues. She had put in petrol, not diesel. She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel and put the car in park. She reached into her bag to find her phone, no battery. She could have died. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and pulled the key out of the ignition.

Stepping out of the car into the warm night air Tampa had to offer, she slammed the car door shut. She walked around the front of the car onto the sidewalk.

"Need some help love?" She glanced to her left as a low English accent travelled through the air. She looked the man up and down who was leant against the wall; he was tall and big. His hair was jet black and his features strong. He looked like trouble.

"No, thank you." She didn't smile; she didn't want him to have a reason to follow her. He pushed himself off the wall towards her car, she watched him intently.

"Open the bonnet." She frowned at his words, not moving from her spot.

"Excuse me?" She was half unsure of what he was asking her to do and half wondering whether to trust him. He banged his fist on the hood of her car a few times, hoping she would get the hint.

"Get away from my car before I call the cops." Her voice was firm, wanting him to believe her threat.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you fix your car." He held his hands up in defence. She knew he couldn't fix her car.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed as he placed both hands on his hips, making himself look bigger.

"Right, and you're going to fix the car yourself?" She didn't like his condescending tone. She looked back at the bar behind her then back to the man. A slight smirk crept onto her face; maybe she could have fun with this.

"Alright, you can fix it." She walked around him and got into the car, pulling the lever under the dash to open the bonnet. She would leave him to try and fix the unfixable car, whilst she rang a local mechanic and had a martini, "Good luck." She yelled before walking into the bar.

The lighting was dim; pool tables filled the back of the large room. Booths were filled with people, drinking and laughing. She looked at a group of men, all as big as the man outside. She rolled her eyes and ordered a martini. The young man behind the counter was very helpful and called a mechanic for her, though she would have to wait about half an hour. She looked down at her watch, wondering what was taking so long. She glanced at the door; maybe she should go check on him. She slipped off the bar stool, her Giuseppe Zanotti skull detailed leather sandals hit the old wooden floor.

Guilt washed over her as she made her way outside; the man had taken off his jacket, sleeves rolled up and arms covered in oil.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she got nearer; her words startled him as he lifted his gaze from the engine, only to smack the back of his head on the hood.

"Fuck." He hissed between gritted teeth. Her hand covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. She tried her best to remain serious as he faced her, "I can't fix it."

"I know, I've already called a mechanic." She folded her arms under her bust.

"You always doubted I could fix it?" He raised an eyebrow and stared her down.

"Well, I always knew I put the wrong gas in the tank. Not sure how you could fix that." His stare turned into disbelief and he shook his head.

"You didn't think to tell me that?" His tone was one of annoyance.

She suppressed a laugh, "You insisted, and quite frankly, you look like you needed some sort of ego boost." He clenched his jaw and slammed the hood down. She flinched at the sound. She had made a vital error in angering this man.

"You like to play games huh?"She swallowed hard and shook her head. She should have trusted her instinct.

He took a step towards her, she was pretty sure her feet were glued to the ground. He inched closer to her; _'kick him in the crotch and run'_ ran through her mind on loop as she stared into the eyes of oblivion. She was tall, standing at 5'11" but he still towered over her. Her head told her to kick him in the crotch; instead she lifted her hand to his face and rubbed a smudge of oil from his cheek. Her hand ran over the harsh stubble on his jaw as she let her hand drop to her side.

The hard features of his face turned soft for a moment. She wouldn't be able to explain her actions for a million dollars, "You're dirty." Her voice was quiet and breathy, unsure of what was taking over her.

"That's your fault." She couldn't argue with that, "You should help clean me up."

"I don't know your name." She wasn't sure how that would change things, but she did have a point.

"Stu Bennett." His eyes raked over her body quickly then he took hold of her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Well Mr. Bennett, I'm sorry for getting you dirty." He smirked down at her; he was cocky and arrogant. Everything that was bad for her. She tried to pull her hand back but his grip tightened.

"Now will you clean me up," she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, "Or what if I get you dirty?"

"That wouldn't be appropriate Mr. Bennett." She was finding it hard to speak.

"And why not?" She smiled slightly as his face turned serious.

"Because you don't know my name." She pulled her hand from his grasp as the mechanics tow-truck came into view. She forced herself from the hold his gaze had on her and walked across to the man now getting out of the truck.

The man in his mid forties, dressed in blue overalls was kind as she told him what she'd done. She knew he was laughing in his head though. She handed him her car key and he hooked her car to his truck. She turned around feeling eyes burning into her; Stu was stood watching her every move. She turned back to the mechanic who handed her a card with the address for the garage on. He told her to swing by tomorrow afternoon and the car should be sorted.

Now all she had to do was call a cab, and be on her way home. She turned on her heel and headed for the entrance of the bar again. She stood at the bar, about to speak to the kind man who assisted her before.

"What are you drinking?" She looked across at Stu; one arm was leant on the counter, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm not." She pursed her lips and turned her attention to the bartender.

"Two beers" Again Stu spoke up; she narrowed her eyes at him, he smiled in return.

"Are you always this annoying?" She asked as he picked up the two beers and left a few notes on the counter.

"Are you always this uptight?" Her mouth dropped, he shoved one of the cold bottles into her hand. She looked down, "Don't tell me your one of those girls who orders a cocktail?"

She frowned; feeling utterly offended she took a swig of the beer. It tasted fowl but she tried her best to disguise the look of disgust creeping onto her face.

"Now will you tell me your name?" He shuffled a little closer and smirked at her.

She shoved the bottle into his stomach; he wrapped his hand around her hand and the bottle. The heat radiating from his hand and the ice cold chill of the bottle sent shivers up her spine. She tried to shake the feeling.

"You think one drink is all it takes?" He chuckled, the smirk still plastered on his face. She was tempted to wipe it off with the back of her hand. He glanced over his shoulder to the back of the bar and let go of her hand. She kept a tight grip of the bottle.

"How about a game of pool? I win, you tell me your name," He rubbed his hand across his chin in thought, "and I get to take you on a date."

"No date, what if I win?" Curiosity was getting the better of her.

He held his arms out to the side and looked down at himself in his usual cocky manner, "Whatever you like." His offer was far too tempting; after all she had nothing to lose.

**A/N – Feedback as to whether I should continue or not is greatly appreciated. Lou x**


	2. Game On

**Chapter 2 – **_**Game On**_

A smirk had settled upon her features, she took another swig of beer after momentarily forgetting the horrible taste. It hadn't gotten any better the second time around.

"Okay, prepare to have your butt kicked by a girl." She grinned and brushed past him to the back of the bar. She had never played pool in her life, but she daren't show any sign of weakness to him. She felt his hand on her back guiding her to the table in the far back corner. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him grin and nod to the group of men she had seen earlier.

He shrugged off the jacket he had put back on earlier and slung it over a nearby bar stool. She let her bag slip from her shoulder and placed it on top of his jacket. She put her drink down on the edge of the pool table; she glanced at the group of men with all eyes fixated on her.

"Your friends are staring." She pointed out as she took a pool cue from his grip.

"Can you blame them?" She wanted to scoff at his poor attempt for a compliment. She wore a pair of Michael Kors white broadcloth mini shorts and red and white striped Kain tank. Her shoulder length honey blonde hair framed her face. She had spent the day at her dear friend's beautiful beach condo soaking up the rays.

She watched on as he set up the balls on the felt, the lights above the table shadowed half of his face. He glanced up, his green eyes burned into her. He walked around the table and leant down to speak beside her ear, "Ladies first." His deep voice vibrated across her skin.

She stared at the table, then turned to Stu smiling sweetly; "Remind me how to play again?"

He chuckled, "I sensed an empty threat, you don't even know how to play!"

"Ok well teach me and I'll still kick your ass." He laughed again, she was feisty and he liked that.

"Hit the ball with the stick." She rolled her eyes, and then moved closer to the table. She bent over and aimed the stick, "Let me help you."

She stood up straight and held her hand out; her palm hit his stomach stopping him to getting any closer to her. She felt the heat seeping through to her skin. He smirked and tensed his abs. She wondered what he would do if she slipped her hand under his shirt. She shook herself from those thoughts and quickly pulled her hand away.

"You stay right there." She knew what he was up to; he would bend her over the pool table and 'teach' her how to shoot.

He chuckled lightly, the smirk never leaving his face; "Alright." He took a step back keeping his eyes on her. She leant over again; hit the cue ball with more force than necessary sending a red ball flying over the edge of the table and onto the floor. After a loud bang, it rolled across the wooden floor in the direction of Stu's friends. She inwardly groaned as it stopped just short of one of the men.

Looking towards Stu he looked pretty amused, she pointed her finger at him; "That was just a practice."

He took one large stride to reach her and took the pool cue out of her hand, "How about we play by the rules?"

"You don't look like the type of guy who likes to play by the rules." He looked like the type of guy who broke all of the rules.

"Ah think yeh might have dropped this." She turned her attention from Stu to the man now stood next to her. His strong Irish accent was the first thing she noticed; next to his huge size and stark red hair. She smiled sheepishly as he dropped the ball on the table.

He held his hand out to her, "Stephen." She smiled and placed her hand in his, his hand engulfed hers and he squeezed lightly.

"Erm, I would tell you my name. But then this game of pool would lose its purpose." She watched as confusion spread across his face.

"I'll tell you her name in 5 minutes Stephen, this won't take long." She snapped her head back to Stu and narrowed her eyes.

Turning back to Stephen she asked, "Is he always like this?" Before she could answer Stu was stood close behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. The warmth of his hand spread across her skin like fire.

"Am I always like what?" She knew if she turned around that stupid smirk would be settled on his face.

"Cocky, annoying, egotistical." She paused for a moment and looked up at him over her shoulder, she was right, "Would you like me to go on?"

"You've only known me an hour." His brows furrowed at her.

"So the list is endless?" It was her turn to smirk as disbelief etched his face.

Stephen laughed at the banter before he turned to walk back to the booth, "Good luck lass."

"Rack em up." She pulled the pool cue out of his hand and pointed at the table. He shook his head and smiled at her. He wouldn't usually let people tell him what to do, but he would make an exception just this once. He set the balls up again and let her take another shot. Out of sheer luck she pocketed two striped balls, which meant she was leading. That was until Stu started aiming for the solid colour balls, getting in four.

He missed the next giving her the opportunity to catch up. She leant over trying to judge where to hit the cue ball from. After a bit of shuffling around, she found the right spot. As she hit the ball, she felt Stu's hand brush across her shoulder. His actions caused her to jump slightly, sending the ball in the opposite direction. She frowned at him and his behaviour.

"You had a fly on your shoulder." She wasn't stupid; if he wanted to play dirty she was game.

"Right, so you have to cheat to win?" He grinned as he took the pool cue from her.

"Honey, I'm doing no such thing." She carefully watched as he walked around to the opposite end of the table. She placed both of her hands onto the side and bent over, knowing he would have a lovely view of her cleavage. Her eyes smouldered as he looked up and licked his lips. He hit the cue ball and pocketed another ball. He stood up straight and flashed this teeth, she was tempted to sock him one.

She watched on as he walked around her and the table, he spoke close her ear as he passed "Nice try." He successfully pocketed two more balls which meant he only had the 8 ball left; they both missed their next shots. She knew he would win, but she wished the score hadn't been so bad. He finally hit the 8 ball sending it flying into a corner pocket.

He had won. She inwardly groaned as a smug look crept onto his face. He laid the pool cue down on the table and approached her slowly, he held out his hand to her; "Stu."

She stared at him for a moment, his emerald green eyes looking back at her expectantly. Her hand slipped into his again; he was gentle as his thumb brushed over her skin, "Mandi."

The smile he sent her made her smile back like it was contagious. Everything he did had some kind of effect on her, "Very nice to meet you Mandi." He let her hand fall to her side, "Now about this date."

"I already told you there would be no date." She was deadly serious; a date with this man would not end well for her.

"That's not what we shook on." He folded his arms across his chest, sending her a fresh reminder of just how big he was.

She frowned at him, "We didn't shake on anything."

"But you still told me your name." He had her stumped; she didn't know what to say.

"Erm, I think I should be going. I need to call a taxi." She tried to move around him to pick up her bag, his large hand wrapping around her forearm stopped her. His touch sent electricity shooting up her arm for the countless time that evening.

"I'll take you home." She couldn't let him; after all he was still a stranger.

"You don't have to do that, but it's kind of you to offer." His hand remained on her arm, she sensed he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I need to make sure you get home safe." He didn't need to do anything; his eyes glanced down to her lips for a moment then back up to her eyes.

"You've been drinking." She was fast running out of excuses. Her last excuse would be that she didn't trust herself around him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

He pointed to his beer on the side of the table, "First drink tonight." She sighed, his hand moved down to her wrist. Her heart started beating faster, she wondered if he could feel her pulse.

"What about your friends?" He glanced over her shoulder, they were sat around laughing.

"They won't miss me." Her house was a 10 minute drive, she finally gave in.

"Okay, if you really don't mind?" The smile on his face grew wider; she hoped she wasn't making a horrendous decision.

"It's not a problem." He let go of her hand and picked up her bag passing it to her. He put on his jacket and quickly left her to let his friends know he would be back later. In unison they all turned to look at her; she smiled then ducked her head feeling self conscious. She looked up again and they had stopped staring, but Stu was approaching her. She followed him out of the bar and onto the street, his hand settled on her lower back. Shivers shot across her skin.

"Are you cold?" She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled softly.

"Here." He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders; his bad boy persona was slowly crumbling. It unnerved her a little.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet as he led her to the car park to the side of the bar, he pulled his keys from his pocket. The lights on a black Mercedes SLR flashed twice, "That's your car?" Her mouth hung open, she thought her BMW was fancy. She could only dream of owning a car like this, now she could only be curious as to how he could afford such a beautiful machine.

He opened the door for her; she hesitated slightly before slipping onto the cool leather. He shut the door and quickly moved to the driver's side. Once inside he started the engine, the rumble echoed through the car. She glanced at his arm, spots of oil still visible. She did feel quite bad now. Through the journey she stayed quiet other than giving him directions. She kept her eyes on the road. She could feel his gaze on her a few times; she daren't look at him though.

A sigh of relief left her lips as they drove up beside her house. Before she could utter a word he shot out of the car to open her door. She smiled as she climbed out and handed him his jacket, "Thank you again, you really didn't have to."

"I'll walk you up." He threw his jacket onto the passenger seat and closed the door. She walked up the stone path leading to the white wooden front door. Turning around he was dangerously close to her. She looked up at him, trying to read his face. He wasn't smirking, or looking smug. "Tomorrow night, 7pm. I'll pick you up." He was being demanding again.

"You're not taking no for an answer?" His smirk appeared again.

"You can say no, but I'm still turning up at 7pm." She didn't for one second doubt him; she sensed there was no way out of this.

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow, he hadn't stopped to think if she had a boyfriend, though she knew her behaviour this evening may have given him a clue.

"I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?" She slowly shook her head, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow night then." She could only look on as he inched closer to her, she struggled for breath. His hand moved to her shoulder then to the base of her neck. He leant down, she could smell his aftershave. She had no control over her body; just the thought of him kissing her made her forget how cocky he was, it also made her knees weak. Her eyes drifted shut, his lips were supposed to come crashing down onto hers; instead they lightly brushed her cheek, the words _'Wear something sexy.'_ were whispered against her ear. Her eyes shot open, his eyes sparkled back at hers with mischief. Before she could reply with a quick witted comment, he winked at her and strode back to his car. He had left her stunned and bewildered; never had she met a man like him in her life. She opened the front door and stepped into the hallway, quickly shutting the door behind her. She needed to erase his smirk now clearly etched in her mind.

**A/N – Thank you SandraSmit19, celticfighter, Hugsieee, alana2awesome and vipergirl86 for the reviews. :D:D**


	3. You Kryptonite My Life

**Chapter 3 – **_**You Kryptonite My Life**_

Mandi kicked off her sandals, leaving them strewn across the hallway floor. She quickly darted up the stairs, heading for her bedroom. Delving into her bag she pulled out her phone and connected it to the charger next to her vanity table. She had to call her best friend Fran, advice was needed quickly. She picked up the main phone from her bedside table and dialled the familiar number, waiting for her saviour to pick up. She tapped her fingers on the back of the phone impatiently.

"_Hello?"_ She smiled as Fran picked up.

"Oh god! I think I've just made a huge mistake." Her words rushed down the phone in one breath.

"_What?" _She could hear the confusion laced within Fran's words.

"I met this guy, and we're going on a date tomorrow night." Mandi waited for a reply, silence was all that followed, "Fran?"

"_I'm sorry, I thought you said you'd made a mistake." _Mandi groaned down the phone.

"I have, I don't want to go on a date with him. He forced me to, he didn't even ask me!" She was trying to convince herself more than Fran that this date was a bad idea; Stu's stupid smirk slipped into her mind again.

"_How did this even happen? I thought you went home after leaving mine?"_ Mandi sighed and started to tell her friend the story of her car breaking down and meeting Stu.

"He's bad news Fran, I just know it." Mandi let herself think about Stu for a moment and ran a hand through her hair.

"_It's just one date Mands, go out and enjoy yourself." _She thought for a moment, trying to find some kind of excuse not to go, no such luck.

"What if you come with me? You know, be my spy." She knew Fran was rolling her eyes at her behaviour.

"_Are you kidding me?" _That wasn't the reply she was hoping for, she sighed once again hoping her friend would hear her distress.

"No, please?" She waited a moment before Fran replied.

"_Ugh, fine. But you owe me." _A smile spread across her face, at least she would have Fran there is anything went wrong.

"I know I do, thank you so much." She glanced at the clock, "I'm going to take a bubble bath, I'll drop by tomorrow yeah?"

"_Alright love, see you then."_ With that she hung up, she looked out of the window to the setting sun. A bubble bath would surely relax her and take her mind off Stu.

_-The following morning-_

Mandi had an awful night's sleep, her king sized bed seemed bigger than usual. Tossing and turning throughout the night and waking up at 5.30am on a Saturday morning hadn't put her in the best mood. She set out cleaning the house, doing unwanted chores and just plain trying to get Stu out of her head. It was useless, she called the Mechanics midmorning to check on her car. She almost jumped with happiness when they told her it was fixed and ready to be collected. Calling a taxi, she headed over to pick up her car then drove a little over the speed limit to see Fran.

Walking up the pebbled path to the large front doors of the beach condo she glanced up at the crystal blue sky. Her burgundy Bottega Veneta tote hung from her crooked elbow, her blackberry tightly clutched in her hand. She knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a response. She grinned as Fran opened the door and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, you got your car fixed then?" Fran looked over her shoulder to the car sat on the driveway behind her Mercedes.

"Yeah, won't be making that mistake again." She laughed at her expensive stupidity.

"Come in, I have some pictures I want to show you." Fran walked back into the house, leading the way to her office. She was a photographer working at Raymond James stadium and freelancing for other events taking place in the city. She walked through the house to the large office; bookshelves lined one wall, whilst the other was covered in various pictures. A handful of pictures were shoved in her direction.

"I got up early so I took some pictures of the sea." Mandi smiled as she looked at the pictures, the waves of the ocean crashing against the large rock faces protruding into clear blue water. Fran always liked to capture the moment; she loved snapping pictures of anything that moved. Hence her reason for becoming a sports photographer as well as her loves for the sports themselves.

"They're wonderful." She handed the pictures back after browsing through them, "I was up early but for completely different reasons."

"A certain Englishman stuck in your head?" She frowned at how well her friend knew her, but she knew Fran wanted to meet him being English herself.

"Of course, I can't shake him. And trust me I've tried." Fran sent her a knowing smile then walked out of the office with Mandi in tow.

"You can't shake him for a reason, quit trying to fight it."

"He's bad Fran. He's cocky, arrogant, and smug and I gained all of that information from the first minute of meeting him."

"Girl, all those words mean the same thing. And so what, he's hot right?" Mandi nodded, an image of Stu floating back into her mind, "Then have some fun."

"Fine, you'll still come though right?"

Fran rolled her eyes then nodded, "As long as you're paying."

"Of course." Mandi laughed at her friend, they lounged around on the deck overlooking the beach and ocean for a few hours before she left to go home. She needed to get ready, and find a sexy outfit.

Before she knew it, it was 6.45pm. She stared into the full length mirror sitting in the corner of her bedroom. A black and white Hervé Léger Ombré bandage dress hugged all of her curves and stopped mid thigh, a pair of Nicholas Kirkwood mesh calf piping sandals fit perfectly on her feet. Her light pink toenails peeking out of the tip. A pure white Gareth Pugh embossed envelope clutch held her phone, keys, lip gloss and purse. She smoothed her dress down and stared at her reflection; her makeup flawless and natural, her now wavy honey blonde hair framed her face and stopped just above her bust.

The roaring of an engine outside made her jump, she was on edge; the apprehension making her a bundle of nerves. She heard the engine cut off and a car door slam. She stood like a perfectly displayed mannequin, the only sound filling the room being her heavy breathing. Even his knock on the door was demanding. Taking one last look in the mirror she set off down the stairs to the front door. Her hand settled on the handle, waiting for a moment before pulling the door open. Her eyes divulged on the sight in front of her; black dress pants covered his long legs with a dark grey dress shirt making up the rest of his attire. A single pink rose rested in his right hand, and of course his outfit wouldn't be complete without the cocky smirk plastered on his face. His hot gaze raked across her body, heating her flesh.

"You look stunning." He kissed her cheek and placed the rose in her hand. She tried to fight the smile creeping to her lips but she couldn't.

"Thank you." He took a step back from her, "You look.." She tried to find the right words, instead a breathy moan left her lips. Her cheeks flushed as he chuckled at her.

"Thanks I think, let's go." The orders were starting already; she set the rose down on the small table next to the door. She followed him down the path after locking the front door; he held the door to his car open waiting for her to get in. She pulled her dress down a little before getting in. They were quickly on their way driving through Tampa; he pulled up to Zerillo's Italian Grill. They made their way through to the entrance; Stu shook hands with the server quietly talking to him. He looked back her and smirked, his hand settled on her lower back and he moved her through to the rear of the restaurant. They were seated at a small table, 3 candles sat on top of the long cream tablecloth flickering as they sat down. Quickly she pulled her blackberry out of her clutch and sent Fran a quick text letting her know where she was. They had only driven for about 10 minutes so it wouldn't take her long, unless she got lost.

Stu was quick to order a bottle of red wine before they were handed the menus, instead of looking at what delicious meals they had to offer. Her eyes were settled on the entrance, watching people entering and leaving. "Mandi." Stu's low voice brought her out of her daydream, she looked up at him feeling like she had just been caught doing something wrong.

"Yes?" He stared back at her, his elbows resting on the table. She wanted to tell him that was bad manners.

"Have you decided what you want?" She looked down at the menu then back up at Stu, she shook her head lightly.

"Erm, no. There's so much to choose from you know." She laughed nervously then pretended to read what was on the menu. After a few minutes she looked up at the door again, smiling as she saw Fran creep through the doors; wearing a long tan mac coat and a pair of sunglasses resting on her nose and covering her eyes. She couldn't have looked more suspicious if she tried.

Fran spotted her and waved, clearing not understanding the point of her attire. Mandi purposely ignored her as she sat down in clear view of her, "Do you know what you're getting Stu?"

He looked up at her then took her hand in his, "Yeah, but you take as long as you want." She smiled as he pressed a kiss against her knuckles. She glanced at Fran again, who was now trying to get her attention pointing at Stu and mouthing words she couldn't decipher. She tried her best to ignore her. A waiter came over to take their order, Stu asked for the chicken picatta; Mandi scanned the menu quickly picking out the first thing her eyes landed on; lasagne. The waiter started a conversation with Stu, something about a man named Cena however she was too busy trying to understand what Fran was mouthing to her to listen. She was wildly pointing at Stu with an excited expression on her face. Mandi mouthed back _'Wade'_ to see if she had got it right.

"What?" her eyes shot to Stu who was looking at her expectantly, she surely hadn't said that out loud.

"Huh?" Was her only reply, he turned his head to where Fran was sat seeing her pointing at him. She stopped her actions once she realised she had been spotted.

He looked back at Mandi, "You know her?" She bit onto her lip, guilt washed over her features. She had been caught.

"Maybe." He shook his head in disbelief as he sussed out her plan; the waiter took this as his cue to leave. He stood up and looked down at her before turning to leave. Mandi quickly followed him, "Stu, wait. I'm sorry."

"You brought her to spy on us?" Mandi swallowed hard as she chased Stu out of the restaurant and into the car park.

"No it wasn't like that, I just.." She struggled to find words; she wanted to explain her actions. If she had any sense she would leave him to cool off.

"You just what?" Stu shot around, startling her. "What kind of man do you think I am?" His steps towards her walked her backwards; her exposed back hitting the rough brick wall of the side of the restaurant. Her blue eyes were wide; did he actually want her to answer. She kept her mouth shut as his arms trapped her against the wall.

"I asked you a question." She bit hard onto her lip, not trusting her voice. He moved his head closer to the side of her face, his lips brushed gently against her ear. "I know you want me, despite what you think of me right now. Tell me you don't want me."

She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, "I don't want you." Her voice was small, she didn't believe her words. She would be damned if Stu did too, he smirked and chuckled lightly at her.

"I don't believe you, and I know if I stick my hand between your thighs I still wouldn't believe you." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to mask the wave of pleasure rippling over her body. He kissed her cheek lightly, "But you'd like that wouldn't you?"

She shook her head again, lying. She did want him to, she wanted him to take care of the dull ache pooling between her thighs. He pushed himself off the wall and wrapped a large hand around her wrist; he dragged her to his car. She tilted on 5 inch heels as she tried to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?" she asked as they reached his car, he opened the passenger door waiting for her to get in. She hesitated for a moment before getting in; she took a deep breath as he climbed into the driver's side.

"Where no one can see us when I stick my hand, amongst other things, between your thighs." She looked at Stu as he sped off out of the car park, unable to get her head around the calm look on his face whilst her heart was racing.

He drove in a different direction to her house, she glanced over at him again. His eyes were fixed on the road but his hand reached over to her and gripped onto her thigh, he squeezed lightly and left his hand on her bare flesh. His palm warmed her skin, sending tingles flying across her body. His thumb started brushing small circles on her skin. She didn't know what to do, she could either grab his hand and move it further up her thigh or remove it as quick as possible; she chose the latter. Grabbing his hand she tried to pull his off her, her hands gripped onto his forearm; the cufflink in his dress shirt digging into her palm slightly. His grip on her leg tightened; "Stu." She mentally cursed herself for the breathy manner in which she said his name.

He released his grip on her thigh and pulled into a driveway, she looked up at the large two storey house. She didn't have time to admire; Stu was quick out of the car and at her side pulling her out of the car. He took hold of her hand and led her across to the front door. He pushed the door open; she frowned wondering why he wouldn't lock it before he left. He stopped mid hallway and turned to her pressing a kiss against her forehead, it came as a shock compared to his usual actions. He dragged his thumb along her full bottom lip. His green eyes stared into hers; she held her breath eagerly waiting his next action. He took hold of her chin forcing her to look up at him, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers. She moaned and pushed herself into him, grabbing a fistful of his dress shirt. She wanted more, wanted to explore his mouth and relish in this moment. It was short lived, he pulled away from her and smirked. He laced his fingers within hers and gently tugged on her arm, he immediately took her up the long mahogany staircase. They walked down a short hallway, and through to what she assumed was the master bedroom. He shut the door behind them and took the clutch bag out of her hands, placing it on top of a set of drawers. Her feet were glued to the floor as she intently watched his actions. Her senses were heightened; every move he made unnerved her a little. He stood at the side of the large king sized bed; chocolate coloured sheets covered the thick duvet and pillows.

His eyes caught hers though his expression didn't change; he crooked a finger at her, beckoning her over to him. She moved slowly to stand in front of him; he held out his arms to her, "Take my cufflinks off." She should have told him to fuck off, to stop barking orders at her. But she didn't. His calm expression and demanding words sent shivers running up and down her spine. She took his right hand in hers, her fingers lightly brushing over his tanned skin. She pushed the cool metal through the material, letting it drop into her palm. She did the same to the other, holding her hand out so he could take the cufflinks from her. His hand wrapped around her wrist whilst the other took the small pieces of metal, putting them down on the table next to the bed. He pressed a lingering kiss on the underside of her wrist, she looked into his eyes as he let her hand drop to her side. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. She bit onto her lip as he exposed more of his tanned skin.

The silence in the room was hard to bear; he placed his big hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He ran a finger slowly down her exposed back; she tensed slightly at his touch, unable to stand the delicious torture. The hand still on her shoulder brushed her hair to one side; she felt his hot breath against her neck whilst his hand danced along her smooth skin every now and then toying with the zip of her dress, "You've been killing me in this dress."

"You told me to wear something sexy." He kissed her neck softly, keeping his mouth close to her skin as he continued to talk to her.

"And you didn't disappoint." He ran his hands down her sides to settle on her hips. One hand slipped around her waist, his wide hand spread across her stomach. He started to pull the zipper of her dress down; she held her breath as his knuckles raked across her skin. He pushed the straps of the dress down her arms, massaging her flesh as he did. He quickly shed her dress, peeling it from her skin. She felt vulnerable and exposed; she brought her arms up to cover her bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't hide, you're beautiful sweetheart." He turned her around is his arms, she wanted to push herself into his body, mainly so he couldn't look at her.

He held her at arm's length though, making her step backwards over her dress. He licked his lips as his eyes scanned over the curves of her body. He picked her dress up and threw it across the room; he moved to unbutton his shirt, starting at the top. She stepped towards him before she could think; placing her hands on top of his and stopping his movements. His eyes burned into hers, her heart raced thinking she might have stepped out of line. His lips curved into a smirk and his hands dropped to his sides; allowing her to undress him. She pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers and set to undressing him. The first few buttons of his shirt were already undone, in no time she had exposed his wide chest and defined abs.

Her small hands ran up his chest from the top of his dress pants, his skin was hot and tight over his hard muscles. She reached his shoulders, pushing the material back and down his arms. He shook the shirt free, leaving her wandering hands floating across his body. Her hand ran across his tattoo, a finger traced over the pattern, "Did it hurt?"

His low laugh travelled to her ears, "No." She bet it did, of course he wouldn't be man enough to own up to a bit of pain and bruise his ego, "But this did." He held up his right arm, a thin 12 inch scar ran down his arm to his back.

She ran her finger over the faint pink line, "Ouch, how did you do it?"

"I'll tell you later." He moved her hand and put his arm down. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her hard. She moaned at his dominance and her knees weakened, she gripped onto his arms for support. His tongue fought with hers as he deepened the kiss, one hand ran through her hair to the back of her head whilst the other encircled her neck.

She tightly clutched onto his forearm, her nails digging into his skin. He broke the kiss and looked down at the marks she'd left on his skin; he let go of her neck but gripped tightly onto her hair, "Maybe I should teach you a few things about leaving marks."

Turning her around he bent her over, his large hand still holding a fistful of her blonde hair. He brought his hand down onto her behind, she yelped at the contact. Her flesh stung for a moment then tingled; she closed her eyes at the sensation. The aching between her thighs growing stronger by the minute. He pulled her up and held her back against his wide chest, his hand rubbed over the red mark on her bottom. He started to nibble along her collarbone; his teeth gently grazed her soft skin. Moaning at his touch she tried to push her behind into his crotch, he chuckled at her attempt and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks leaving him in just his dress pants.

Pushing her back onto the bed he lifted up her behind, sliding her red lace panties down her long legs. He quickly shed his pants and boxer briefs. Mandi took the time to admire his perfect body; she moaned just looking at the size of his member. He picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed. His thighs held her legs apart; he stroked a finger over her slick heat. She arched her back lifting her hips, "Mmm.. more Stu." She didn't care that she was begging.

"You're missing the magic word." He smirked at her, gently rubbing the inside of her thigh.

Her eyes were filled with lust and half lidded, she knew what he wanted to hear but the temptation to see how far she could push him overrode her rational senses, "Now." His smirk turned into a frown as she disobeyed him. He took hold of her wrists pinning them to the bed above her head with one hand. He drew two fingers slowly into her heated flesh, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. His slow movements were killing her, "Please Stu."

The smirk returned to his face as she said those pleading words. He removed his fingers and settled the blunt tip of his penis at her opening. His eyes caught hers as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed into her, the first few inches causing sending a stitch of pain through her body. He pulled out her thrust back to the hilt, the pain quickly switched into pleasure as he filled her. He settled for a moment and watched as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before beginning to thrust into her. He groaned at how slick and tight she was, her hot honeyed depths feeling like heaven. All of his weight rested on his knees and the hand pinning her to the bed.

He lifted her hips up, thrusting deep into her. Her free leg wrapped around his back, the heel of her shoe digging slightly into his tight skin. His strokes were hard and fast, quickly pushing her closer to bliss. She had never felt anything so intense, she heard herself calling his name. Begging and pleading for him to give her the pleasure her body was seeking. She tried to free her wrists from his grip as stars danced behind her eyes. He didn't release her, instead he quickened his movements. That was all she needed, she felt herself falling. Incoherent words were mumbled as she tried to find her breath. Stu was close behind her, he threw his head back; a groan tore from his chest as her orgasm gripped him. He planted his hands at the sides of her face not to let his weight settle on her. He pressed kiss to her forehead as they both floated back down to reality.

His actions so far should have pushed her away, but they didn't. They pulled her closer to him, sending her crashing into his hard, tough exterior. But she would be damned if she let herself think she could be someone to him. She didn't want to offer him anything so he could break her heart. She would have to settle for a night of mind blowing sex.

**A/N – Thank you SandraSmit19, alana2awesome, miamitravel, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Emily, ClubCrackerJunkie and LA Williams for the fabulous reviews. Sorry this took a while, but hope it made up for the wait! **


	4. Ride

**Chapter 4 - **_**Ride**_

Mandis' eyes shot open, her vision blurring on the mass of colour on smooth tanned skin. She squeezed them shut again, hoping to find herself anywhere but in the arms of the man lying next to her. Her skin tingled as his warm breath ghosted across her bare shoulder, her body now conflicting with her mind. Her small hands grasped around his arm, gently tugging it away from her so she could slip free from his captive embrace; but to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going?" His grip around her tightened; his hard smooth chest rubbed against hers, the friction delivering a delicious sensation. The low husky rumble of his voice seemed much louder in the darkness of the room. She glanced up at him, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?" His eyes opened quickly as her small voice floated to his ears.

"What are you supposed to do?" She sighed, the feel of embarrassment washing over her; she saw the time. 11.30pm.

"Leave." A smirk spread across his thin lips, he moved closer to her gently brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Why would I want a beautiful naked lady to leave my bed?" He nuzzled her neck, gently placing kisses down to her collar bone. He may be half asleep, but he could still easily please her. She rushed out of the comfy bed surprising him, her eyes immediately scanning the floor for clothes. She felt his eyes burning into her, that wouldn't usually be a problem if she wasn't naked.

"Stop staring." She spoke firmly at him figuring he was still in bed. He wasn't; his hand on her arm stopped her frantic search for her clothes. She spotted her panties lying a foot away. He turned her around, he wasn't naked any more. Her eyes scanned over his body, she wanted to tear her eyes away but she couldn't; the man was a god.

"Stay." He took her face in his large hands, he was ordering her about again. She shook her head, a silent protest. His lips found hers, gentle and teasing. He stopped kissing her to stare into her eyes.

"I'm just another woman to you. Another notch on your bedpost." He let his hands drop to his side, a smirk spread across his thin lips. He held his hands out gesturing to the door.

"Go then, I won't stop you." She bent down quickly, picking up her panties and slipping them on. She turned to see Stu sat down on the edge on the bed, his head in his hands. She caught sight of her bra, quickly running over to it and putting it on. She couldn't help but look at Stu again, he looked hurt.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was timid as she awaited an answer from the huge man, "Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings?"

He scowled at her, obviously displeased with her question, "Why would a man like me have feelings?"

The Englishman stood up, storming over to pick up her dress, shoving it in her hand. He put his pants back on, waiting for her to put her dress on. She stared at it in her hand.

"Put it on. I'll take you home." He slipped his shirt on and walked out of the room.

After getting dressed and collecting her belongings Mandi tiptoed downstairs, she heard voices. Deciding it would be best to follow them, she could make out one was Stu. She turned into the kitchen to see Stu and the man from the bar the other night. Stephen. He grinned at her from his position behind the counter, a bottle of water resting in one of his big hands.

"Did you guys have fun?" Stu looked to Mandi, his hands braced on the side of the kitchen counter. He wasn't going to reply. She felt blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah." She ducked her head, desperately wanting to crawl into a hole.

"Then how come yer going?"

"She thinks this is a regular occurrence, women in and out of my bed like a conveyor belt."

Stephen couldn't hold back a laugh, "Is that so. Ah can tell ye' that ain't the case, lass."

Stu pushed himself off the counter, grabbing onto Mandi's arm, "Time to go."

Pulling her from the kitchen down the hall he let out a breath, "I guess I made a mistake thinking you were different. I should have left you at the restaurant when I had the chance."

Mandi dug her heels into the carpet, shaking Stu's tight grip off her arm. He turned to her wondering what the hell she was doing, before he had the chance to blink her hand connected with his cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the hallway. His large hand reached up to his red stinging cheek, his breathing had quickened; the Englishman was pissed.

"How about you walk home?"

"Gladly." She brushed past him, walking to the door as quick as she could in her heels. Stu watched her walk out of his house, the door shaking at it slammed shut behind her. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, trying to put it back in place. He sighed, knowing he couldn't leave her to walk home; especially in that dress and this time of night. Stephen looked at him curiously as Stu rushed back to the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ah'm going to sleep fella, good luck." Stephen patted his friend on the back shaking his head in amusement.

Stu ran outside, car keys in hand. Jumping in his car he drove off, confused as he couldn't see Mandi anywhere. He cursed under his breath; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. A sigh of relief left his lips as he spotted her sat on a small wall in front of a house a few doors down, she hadn't made it far though he didn't expect her to in those shoes. Rolling down the window he shouted her, "Mandi, get in." She looked up from the relentless typing on her blackberry. She stood up and continued walking away from him. Parking up the car next to the sidewalk he jumped out, "Mandi."

She couldn't stop walking from the mistake that continued to follow her. He grabbed her arm, something she was accustomed to, "Get off me." She tried peeling one of his large fingers off her smooth skin.

"I'm taking you home."

"No you're not. I don't need you to do anything for me."

"Mandi, listen to me." He pulled her into his chest, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Leave me alone." She pushed against his chest struggling to get away from his grip; she knew she shouldn't have trusted him from the beginning. She felt her eyes blur, tears starting to pool falling onto her lashes. The frustrations of the evening were coming out, she had tried to stand up for herself but he had worn her down.

Stu looked down hearing faint sobs coming from the blonde, he inwardly groaned. He couldn't deal with a crying woman. He didn't know what to do, he should have let go of her arm but he didn't. He bundled her into his embrace, rubbing his hand in a small circle on her back. He cringed as he felt her tears on his shirt, a wave of guilt flowing through him.

Stu's low rumble against her ear calmed her racing heart, her small hands gripped onto his shirt "Please don't cry."

His other hand smoothed over her hair, gently trying to ease her crying. She had stopped struggling against him, which was a good sign. Before he could think he swiftly picked her up, instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his thick neck. Carrying her over to his car he continued to hear her soft whimpers, he placed her down before getting her into the car without a fight. She stared at him through glossy eyes as he got into the driver's side, he sat for a moment before grasping onto her hand and kissing her soft skin. The evening had been a rollercoaster to say the least, but he had never had to drive home a crying woman after mind blowing sex. Saying that he had never had a woman get someone to spy on him. Everything was out of the ordinary. The look in her eyes was distant as he set off back to her house; a word daren't be uttered in the silence of the car.

"We're here." He spoke quietly as he pulled up outside her house, "I'll walk you in." She didn't answer; instead she pulled off her seatbelt and pushed the door open without looking back at him.

His hand rested on her back as he finally made it to her, trying to reassure the petite blonde even though it was seemingly his fault.

"Will you be okay?" He wished she would say something, be her usual fiery self again. His hopes were dashed; she nodded whilst dragging her keys out of her bag pushing the small metal key into the lock.

"Yeah, thank you." Her words were barely audible. He stopped her before she could push the door open. He had to stop her; something inside him wouldn't let her walk away.

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't regret this at all."

"Okay." She turned her attention to the door again, he was shocked. Shocked she hadn't replied in her usual feisty manner.

"Wait. Can we start over again? This isn't how I wanted things to turn out and you probably don't want to see me ever again but, I'm having a barbeque tomorrow. You're welcome to come, and you can bring a friend if you like." He held his breath waiting for her reaction; she probably didn't want to see him again.

"I don't think so." She saw a flash of disappointment behind his eyes; that shocked her. Her guess was that he wasn't used to rejection.

"The offer still stands, if you want to come then come." He kissed her cheek lingering for a moment before walking back to his car, stealing a glance at the blonde whilst watching her disappear into the house. He shook his head; he had no idea how to explain his behaviour over the past few days. Never had a woman had such an effect on him.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, celticfighter, SandraSmit19, wwemagpie, hOtlilmofo and Tiffyxox for the awesome reviews! So sorry this hasn't been updated in forever, not sure if I'm gonna continue with it but we'll see! :P Lou x**


	5. Wants For Dinner

**Chapter 5 – **_**Wants For Dinner**_

"Fran, I mean it. We're not going." Mandi had made a huge mistake of telling her best friend about the barbecue none other than WWE superstar Wade Barrett was having.

Mandi yelped as she was slapped on the arm, "You're going, and you're taking me. Sheamus will be there right?" She rolled her eyes at her friend's infatuation with the brute Irishman.

"His name is Stephen and I don't have a clue. I guess we will never find out." She walked through the large almost empty room; her art house was her baby. What she had worked for, a business started from scratch. But now she was feeling the blows of the recession. The minimalist spotlights bounced off the shiny white tiled floor. She didn't know how long she could keep her business going, a few months perhaps at the rate she was going.

"Mandi, stop being a prissy bitch and go."

"Way to convince me."

"Go. You will regret it if you don't!"

"Fine. But I don't think he will be too happy to see you."

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Well you and your inconspicuousness didn't help me at all last night, and you sure as hell didn't make Stu a calm man."

"But you had mind blowing sex, yes?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point."

"What is your point again?" Mandi stared at Fran, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not going." Mandi sat down behind the large mahogany desk, a vase of lilies set perfectly on one side and a stack of business cards on the other. Her apple air book in the middle. Everything was perfect. Fran sat down on the edge of the desk, playing mindlessly with the stack of cards; much to Mandi's annoyance.

"You could just let me go."

Mandi scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Please." Fran pulled her slim black framed glasses away from her face, stopping playing with the cards to play with her glasses.

"Fine, we will both go. But whatever happens I'm blaming you." Mandi saw the sparkle behind her best friend's eyes; she knew she was up to something.

_-That Evening-_

Mandi knocked on the door, apprehension filling her body. She wasn't sure how Stu would react, maybe he just invited her to be nice; knowing she wouldn't dare return. After a minute there was no answer, "He's not in, let's go."

Fran gripped hard onto Mandis arm stopping her from running away; they heard the lock then the door handle turn. Mandi gulped, waiting for the reaction. Stu appeared from behind the door, 260 pounds of sex. He looked surprised to say the least before a smile graced his features. Stu glanced to Mandis left, eyeing the small woman next to her as he casually leant on the door frame.

"And you are?" Mandi frowned at his rude introduction.

Fran held her hand out, shoulders back standing tall; she wasn't going to let him intimidate her, "Fran." Her voice told another story as he shook her hand slowly.

"Detective Fran, where's your mac and sunglasses?" Fran blushed slightly and Stu kept his gaze on her. Slowly he turned to Mandi, dragging his eyes up and down her body. A smirk spread across his features, "Welcome back."

He reached out for her, pulling her towards him; a lingering kiss placed upon her cheek. He was back to his usual cocky self, "I knew you would come back."

If only he knew she had been dragged there kicking and screaming. He stepped away from the doorframe, allowing both girls to walk into the house. Mandi looked behind her, a cheshire like grin on Fran's face. She couldn't help but laugh as she mouthed 'oh my god' to her.

"Do you find something amusing?" Both girls turned to look at Stu.

"You have a lovely home." Fran was quick to pipe up, earning a sly grin from the Englishman.

"Thank you." he slowed down as they reached the kitchen, "You're early though."

"You didn't give me a time."

"It isn't a problem."

"Ah, yeh decided to come back lass." A small squee left Fran's mouth as Stephen appeared in the kitchen. A pair of board shorts covering this thighs and nothing else, "And yeh brought a friend." A smile graced his face, flashing his pearly white teeth and dimples.

Fran practically pushed Mandi out of the way to get to the half naked Irishman before her, "Hi." She held her hand up waving slightly, "I'm Fran."

"Stephen." He reached for her hand as he stepped towards her, kissing her knuckles lightly. A high school girl giggle left her lips, much to the amusement of Stu and Mandi.

Mandi jumped as she felt Stu's arm snake around her waist, "You know I'm still sorry about last night. But I guess I'm forgiven, seeing as though you came."

"And I'm forgiven too, for slapping you?" He chuckled whilst glancing over at Stephen and Fran before giving her his full attention again.

"We'll see. Cheek's still a bit sore though." He tapped a long thick finger on the offending area, his lip curling into a smirk.

She leant forward slightly, inspecting his cheek, "You should have put some ice on that."

His face turned serious for a moment before she crept onto her tiptoes, her hand landing on his firm wide shoulder. She pressed her warm lips against his cheek, his slight stubble and aftershave playing havoc with her senses.

"You're almost forgiven." His hand slipped to her back, a few fingers sliding under her shirt grazing her soft skin. She shuddered at the light touch, "I think our Stephen has taken a liking to your friend."

"She's a lovely girl, I'm not surprised."

"Right." They watched as Stephen grabbed 2 beers from the fridge, handing one to the excited brunette. She followed him like a puppy through the french doors to the decking outside, sitting on adjacent sun loungers in the shade, "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, erm... I'm good thanks." He raised an eyebrow, walking around the kitchen and picking up a bottle of red wine and continuing to poor a glass, "I insist."

"I hope you're not trying to get me drunk."

"And why would I do that." He raised an eyebrow, "You already proved I don't have to get you drunk to get you into my bed."

"We all make mistakes." She couldn't bite her tongue.

"Quite a mouth you've got there, you'll learn not to talk back one day." He pushed the glass of red wine into her hand, much like he had done with the beer in the bar, and then brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her breath caught in her throat as he leant towards her, his lips touched hers. Feeling more intense and personal that it had the night before. Before she could hold it back a moan slipped from the back of her throat, he pulled back and smirked; that was all the confirmation he needed. He removed himself from her and left for the fridge, pulling a beer out for himself.

Mandi needed to change the topic, "Are you providing the meat tonight?" Stu spluttered on his drink as those words casually left her mouth. She laughed at the beer drops down his crystal clean baby blue t-shirt, "Or were the guests supposed to bring something?"

"Plenty of meat to go around." He winked at her and she frowned.

"What kind of barbecue is this?" He laughed; a sound that floated straight to her chest and settled in the corner of her heart. She couldn't help but smile, he set his beer down on the counter and looked down to his beer stained top.

"Guess I should change this now." He pulled the cotton away from his chest slightly. He took her drink from her hand, setting it down next to his beer, "I think you should help. Being your fault and all."

He took her hand and led her upstairs, an all too familiar feeling. Once they entered the room he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it land on the bed. She watched as the muscles in his back bunched and relaxed. Her eyes raked across his tattoo, she was dying to touch it again.

"Stu?" He threw his head over his shoulder at her inquisitive tone as he raked through his wardrobe. She walked up to him, running a finger over his scar; her delicate finger tracing the faint silver line, "You never told me how you got this."

He turned around, stopping her movements, "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded, waiting for him to tell her.

"I used to be a bare knuckle fighter." He judged her reaction before he carried on, she didn't seem fazed, "Best in Europe in fact, made a lot of money and a lot of enemies. I was stabbed in the back one night after a big win." His story was short and sweet, Mandi didn't know what to say, "I can tell you now love, I didn't come off worse."

"You're bad." She bit her lip, staring him down.

"Bad to the bone." He stroked his thumb over the curve of her cheek, capturing her pouty lips with his own. Her hands ran to the back of his neck, pushing herself against his warm body. 5 minutes with this man and she had already cracked.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, LA Williams, miamitravel, poisenousprincess, nefertina-shanf, hOtlilmofo, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Tiffyxox, alyssaanne and wades wife for the amazing reviews, really glad you all want me to continue! :D! Lou x**


	6. Wreckless Love  Part 1

**Chapter 6 – **_**Wreckless Love – Part 1**_

Stu pulled a fresh red t-shirt over his head after he had freed himself from Mandis grip. He watched her sat on the edge of his huge bed; she seemed in a trance.

"Mandi?" She snapped out of her daydream, eying the Englishman.

"Yes?" He smiled, and wandered over to her; kneeling down to be at her height.

"I am only going to say this one more time, I'm sorry for my actions last night." He couldn't believe he had apologised so many times to her, but he needed to. Her reply was short and sweet, she cupped his large face within her small hands, pressing a kiss against his lips teasingly, "So how about we go back downstairs, and we get to know each other properly?"

Before she could reply, he took hold of her hand pulling her from the bed. Few words were uttered as they traced their steps back to the kitchen before picking up their drinks. Stu peaked outside, Fran and Stephen looked too be enjoying each other's company. He took her outside through the doors leading into the garden in the adjoining games room. The decor outside surprised her, big comfy furniture with a lot of cushions. Maybe he held a lot of barbecues.

"Quite the interior decorator." He chuckled at her comment, something he always did Mandi had noticed. He handed her the glass of wine in his hand; eagerly she took a big gulp needing some courage. He sat down on the sofa, patting the seat next to him. She didn't waste a minute; her legs immediately carried her over to sit next to Stu, placing her drink down on the small table in front of them.

"First things first, how old are you?" She raised her eyebrows at his blunt question.

"How old do you think I am?" He wasn't stupid enough to answer that.

"Legal."

"I'm 25."

"Ahh so I was right." Mandi rolled her eyes at him.

"And you're how old?" She eyed him up as he smirked, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips before answering.

"Old enough." She stared at him, waiting for an answer, "I'm 30."

"Really? That nose of yours makes you look older."

Stu frowned, "Pardon?"

She smiled at the astounded expression on his face, "It makes you look very sexy though."

"It has been broken over 20 times, I'm glad its adding some quality to my ugly mug."

"Ugly?" He smiled briefly, letting a hint of self consciousness flash behind his green orbs, "I do hope you're joking Mr. Bennett."

"Where do you work?"

"I have my own art house, been up and running for 3 years now." She smiled as she spoke about her business, "It's my baby."

He laughed again, "You'll have to show me around some time, maybe find me something for the house."

"I will hold you to that. And what about you, what do you do?" She knew, but it was polite to ask. He stood up taking hold of her hand, he pulled her up and started walking around the decking. Mandi could see Stephen and Fran in the distance.

"I'm a WWE superstar." Mandi tried to act surprised but she knew Stu didn't buy it, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Kind of, Fran is a bit of a fan."

"Well I hope Stephen is fending her off."

"She's not like that." Mandi inwardly groaned as she saw Fran sat on Stephens lap rubbing sun lotion onto his milky body. It was pretty clear the man was enjoying the attention, his smile stretched across his face.

"She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Fran!" Mandi gave her stern look telling her to behave as he hands worked sun lotion into Stephens bare shoulders.

"Ste, how about you give me a hand in the kitchen for a minute?" Fran shuffled off Stephens lap, clearly embarrassed as Stu stared at her. Stephen stood up but not before whispering something into Fran's ear, earning a giggle from the brunette. Stu smiled at Mandi, before following the Irishman into the kitchen.

"Fran! You're all over him!" Mandi spoke in a hushed tone, rushing to sit on the sun lounger next to her friend.

"And? He's single, I'm single. You fucked Stu on your first date so your argument is invalid." Mandi turned to look over her shoulder into the kitchen, clear that Stu and Stephen were talking about them as they tried to hide their stares.

"Be careful, Fran. That's all I'm asking."

"You don't have to worry about me, you need to worry about yourself. Stu is a bad man." She couldn't disagree with her, she knew he was trouble from the get go but she couldn't resist.

_-Later That Evening-_

The barbecue went by too quick; Stu was being the perfect host though he didn't have much time to spare for her. Entertaining his other guests was a priority. She sat next to Fran, who was mesmerised by Stephen. Her eyes wide and bright whenever he would utter a word with his delicious accent. Mandi glanced up as she heard Stu's familiar voice, quite the contrast to Stephens though both strong and demanding. He smirked at her before taking a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand; returning his gaze to the man opposite, she had been introduced to Heath earlier in the evening. She had called a taxi not so long ago, she knew she wanted to go.

"I think I'm going to go now Fran, but you have a good time. Ring me if you need anything."

"Don't go Mands." Fran made a pouty face, much to the amusement of Stephen.

"It's fine, maybe see you soon Stephen." He nodded and waved before resting his arm over the back of the sofa behind Fran. She glanced over her shoulder at Stu who eyes her, quickly she moved out of the living room in an attempt not to get noticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mandi glanced down at her wrist, Stu's large hand wrapped around the delicate flesh. Tearing her eyes away from Stu's hand, her eyes caught his; hot and intense. Her breath caught in her throat, it was an all too familiar look. One she had encountered the night before. His eyes a little darker, jaw set firmer. He pulled her a few feet away from the front door. He glanced around before pulling her into a nearby room; she suspected it was his office. A big desk sat in one corner, the walls covered in WWE and football memorabilia.

"Home." Her voice was quiet as she finally answered, once again he had sucked all of her confidence away; leaving her vulnerable. He turned her around easily.

"I was hoping you would stay." His hand cupped her face, tilting her head slightly and pressing his hot lips to the bare flesh on her neck. Her eyes slipped shut, relishing in his soft touch for a moment. He kept her on edge, unsure whether his next movement would be gentle or rough.

"You don't want me Stu, its better if I just go now." She managed to croak out under his possessive touch.

"I want you so bad you make me painfully hard." Her eyes shot open as he moved her hand over his throbbing manhood trapped behind the restricting denim of his jeans.

"Stu!" She whispered harshly.

"I'll make it worth your while." His lips found her jaw line, teasing kisses left in a heated trail to just next to her ear. He pushed her hand down harder, smirked as he heard her suck in a breath.

"I have a taxi waiting." He pulled away from her; he didn't think she was serious about leaving.

"I'll take you home again."

"Is that an order?"

"That is a direct order." He brought his mouth close to her ear again, "Do as you're told, sweetheart." He let go of her wrist, smirking as she didn't move her hand. She rubbed her hand across his jean covered length; aware that she had some control over the huge man. He wanted her; that was clear to feel and see.

"You've been drinking."

"Déjà vu. I'll go in the taxi with you." He removed her hand, once a good idea to put it there now a regret as he was still painfully hard and she wasn't going to do anything about it; yet, "Wait by the front door for me." He nodded his head towards the closed wooden door of the office. A rough kiss was pressed onto her cheek before he turned her around, giving her behind a slight push towards the door. She did as she was told, she couldn't stop herself. Part of her wanted to please him, to make him happy. If that meant obeying his every word so be it.

After a couple of minutes of waiting by the front door, Stu appeared. He looked calm and collected with only one thing on his mind, "Let's go." She expected him to roughly take hold of her arm, making her walk where he wanted her to. Instead he placed his hand on the small of her back, slowly guiding her out of the house and down the path leading to the sidewalk. The taxi was still sat waiting; the driver didn't look too pleased.

"Get in." She frowned at him.

"What the hell did you think I was gonna do, climb on the hood?"

"Well wouldn't that be a pretty sight." His lips curved into a smirk at the thoughts circling in his mind, "We can do that another time."

"We're not doing anything another time." He knew her words were a futile attempt to feel in control; if only she knew how wrong she was. The journey back to her house was quiet; Mandi honestly didn't know what to say. She was confused; no man had ever treated her like Stu had.

Stu paid the taxi driver as he stopped outside of her humble home. He helped her out of the vehicle, one large hand engulfing hers as his other banged on the roof of the car, signalling for the driver to leave.

"What are you doing?" He silenced her with his lips, hard and forceful before gently running his slick tongue across her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, biting gently on the plump flesh. He pulled away from her, his large hand caressing her face.

"Giving you what you want." He smirked, "Again. Stop denying yourself."

She heeded his words, a surge of courage running through her veins, she bit her lip and tugged on his hand pulling him towards her house. Her attraction to him was strong, attributes and qualities she could only read in a steamy novel or create in her mind. Yet here he was in real life; in her life. Willing to please her and give her things she had never thought possible. She was going to let herself indulge; no strings attached. Her heart could handle that, right?

**A/N – Thank you hOtlilmofo, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, celticfighter, alyssaanne, nefertina-shanf, poisenousprincess and Tiffyxox for the reviews. I now have a direction for this story YAY :D! Hopefully part 2 will be up tomorrow! :) Lou x**


	7. Wreckless Love Part 2

**Chapter 7 – **_**Wreckless Love – Part 2**_

Mandi pulled Stu through her front door, her sudden turn of control surprising him slightly. She threw her keys on the floor after slamming the door shut. He let her continue with her actions. He allowed her to set the pace for now. Knowing full well she would be tied and bound for his pleasure later.

She slipped her hand under his shirt, her long fingers digging into his hard abs as she dragged her hand upwards towards his pecs. His skin shivered as her touch intensified. He hadn't allowed her to touch him like this the previous night. He leant down capturing her lips with his own, massaging them gently. His big hands ran down her arms, gentle at first but roughly gripping her wrists; pulling her wandering hands away from him. She bit her lip in anticipation, she knew what was coming. He had lost too much of his tightly held control.

"Calm yourself, Mandi. I'm not going anywhere."

"I want you." She uttered those three words that were stuck in her mind, wanting to come out but daren't let slip.

"I'm all yours." She grinned as his big hands moved to palm her behind, squeezing her soft flesh lightly. Her hands rested on his biceps, a moment where nothing was said or done. He stared down at her, trust circling in his emerald orbs. He wanted her to trust him with every ounce of her body.

He pulled her hands away from him again, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lightly. His hand slipped slowly through her honey blonde locks. This wasn't what she expected. He took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue, his hands keeping her head still so he could devour her. Her body ached at his touch, she needed more. With a little effort, she managed to pull away from Stu's grip. She wrapped both of her hands around his forearm, gently dragging the huge man upstairs to her bedroom. Her eyes glanced around the room; Stu looked utterly out of place. Strong masculine features a contrast against the soft creams and browns of her room.

He took in the room, not imagining she would drag him there. Her queen sized bed looked inviting, the metal frame and headboard shining under the light of the pink sun seeping through the window. She pulled off her sandals, carelessly leaving them strewn across the plush carpet. He let his eyes dance across her shiny red toe nails, past her ankles and up her long toned bare legs. She was too far away from him; he lifted his hand, beckoning her over to him and pointing to the ground.

"Do you want me to come or drop to my knees?"

"One after the other, sweetheart." He watched her slowly walk over to him, her hands tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Slowly bringing the material upwards, he took over bringing the shirt up and over his head, balling it up and throwing it to the floor. She started pressing kisses along his collar bone down the centre of his chest as she made quick work of his belt buckle, pulling the cool leather through the belt loops. The thud it made hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

Her fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans after undoing the buttons. Slowly she tugged them down his huge powerful thighs, swiping her tongue over her lips as she uncovered more of his tanned skin. He stepped out of the jeans, pushing her back a step with his hands on her upper arms. Slipping free from his grip she lowered herself to her knees on the floor. Her hand ran over his cotton trapped manhood earning a low growl from the Englishman. He gripped her hair pulling it into his large fist; he smirked down at her as she quickly rid him of his black boxer briefs.

She wrapped her palm around the thick shaft of his penis, standing proud from his god like body. She glanced up at him for permission; he smirked, clearly allowing her to continue. Her eyes locked with his, an intense stare as she swiped her tongue over the leaking crown. He tugged on her hair tilting her head back slightly as she took half of his length into her hot wet mouth. Stu let out an involuntary groan, a feeling of bliss coating his body. He continued to guide her up and down the length of him, her tongue rolling and gliding over him.

Roughly he pulled her off him after a few minutes; he knew where this was going. A whimper escaped her lips as he pulled her back up to her feet. He brought his mouth to her ear, his low voice rumbling across her skin "I'm still in control."

She wouldn't disagree with that, he was always the one with the power but she couldn't bite her tongue, "Then how come you're not wearing a stitch of clothing, and I am?"

His eyes raked over her body, "You're right." He gripped onto the top of her black camisole, forcefully ripping the material in two and discarding it on the floor. He licked his lips at her breasts trapped behind delicate black lace. His mouth found the sweet spot on her collar bone, her small hands gripped onto his biceps whilst his hands worked at the buttons of her denim shorts. Relieved when she was finally stripped of some of her clothing. He lifted her off the ground, taking a few long strides over to her big bed. Placing her in the middle he hovered over her, claiming her sweet lips again.

Her hands searched every inch of his body, his hard muscles contracting and relaxing as she did. He was teasing. Keeping the power. Though his next movement startled her; he stopping kissing her, pulling away to look down at her.

"What's wrong?" Maybe he was having second thoughts; maybe he realised he could do much better than her.

"I err, I don't have any protection with me." She almost smiled at the quavering tone in his voice.

"I do." She tried to sit up though Stu still hovered over her.

"Where?" She nodded towards the bed side table; he stood up opening the draw.

"To the left." She took this time to admire his perfect physique, the man was perfection. She couldn't have dreamed him up any better.

Stu rooted through the draw, a glimmer of silver metal caught his eye. He pushed an old photo out of the way. Smirking as he had revealed what he'd found. A pair of silver metal handcuffs were nestled near the back of the drawer. He picked them up, holding them in clear view for Mandi to see. She sucked in a breath, clearly she had forgotten about those gathering dust.

"Well I never." He placed the handcuffs on top of the bedside table, followed by the small silver key also in the drawer, he pulled out a shiny blue wrapped condom, carelessly tossing it onto the bed, "You've used these before?"

She shook her head, she hadn't. The time or the right man had never come around; until now. He shut the drawer, moving to lie beside her. He dragged a long finger between her breasts down her taut stomach to the top of her panties. He pulled the flimsy material down her long legs, tossing them over his shoulder and onto the floor. He pulled her to sit up, quickly reaching around her back to unclasp her bra; the last item of clothing to go.

She let out a heavy breath; Stu ran his hand up the back of her thigh, digging his fingers into her soft flesh whilst forcing his lips on hers. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders, his muscles tensing under her touch, "Close your eyes."

"Stu.."

"Do as you're told, Mandi." She bit her lip, trusting the huge man overpowering her. She closed her eyes, her skin tingling with anticipation. She knew what was coming though; he didn't leave those handcuffs out for no reason. He kissed over the curve of her left breast, whilst his thumb rolled across her hardened nipple. Her back arched at his touch, wanting more from him.

He was painfully hard, begging to be buried deep inside her but he wanted to take his time appreciating her perfect curves unlike the night before. He picked up the handcuffs, quickly latching the cool metal around one of her wrists, threading the connecting chain around the back of one of the decorative metal bars at the head of the bed; eventually locking her other wrist too. Her eyes were still shut, her body shivering at the cold seeping through her wrists. She wanted badly to open her eyes, stare at the beauty above her; but she daren't. After two days he already had her obeying his every word. A breathy moan left her lips as his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh; tantalisingly close but not close enough. He pulled one leg over his shoulder, placing her other foot flat on the bed. His mouth came down just above her belly button, moving across to her hip; kisses and nibbles being left in a heated trail.

He pushed his thumb against her clit, the contact making her eyes snap open and try and pull her wrists down. The sound of metal clanging against metal echoing and blending with the sounds of breathy moans. She could only watch as his mouth replaced his thumb, his large hands pinning her hips into the soft mattress. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, run her fingernails up his back; but all she could do was grip onto the metal bar behind her.

His tongue delved into her, lapping up her sweet essence; dragging up to her clit. All she could do was writhe in pleasure and moan his name; begging him for more. Pleading with him to Give her more. Deciding he'd had enough he moved up her body. Kissing here and there. He kissed her lips hard; letting her taste herself as his tongue duelled with hers. He reached beside her; picking up the small blue square packet and ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled the thin latex down his shaft before roughly pulling her legs apart.

Pushing the blunt tip against her he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger; making her look at him. He pushed into her slowly, smirking at the blissful look on her face. Once again her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and a groan left her lips as he pulled out; pushing back just as slow. His teasingly slow pace had her panting. He moved the thumb on her chin, dragging it across her bottom lip before roughly sliding it into her mouth.

He watched her blue eyes sparkle, "Don't bite." She whimpered in protest; whimpers turning to moans as he thrust into her harder. He quickened his pace once she had adjusted to his size, a flurry of curse words leaving his lips as she tightened around him. He moved his hand from her face, bringing it to her thigh and opening her wider for him. She pulled on her restraints again, dying to touch him and run her hands over his glistening body. His fingers dug into her skin; no doubt bruises would be left.

She threw her head back and arched her back; a wave of spine tingling pleasure ran through her body. His name rushed from her mouth, begging him for a release. His thrusts were quick and demanding; edging her up the bed and closer to a soul crushing orgasm. He leant closer to her, his tongue flicking over her neck before he moved closer to her ear.

"Come for me." His low voice rumbled across her skin; she obeyed his command. His thrusts hurtled her into a heart pounding orgasm, rippling through her body, unable to control her trembling reaction.

A guttural growl left his lips; she pulled him into his release. Stilling after one final thrust. Immediately he reached over to the bedside table, picking up the small silver key and freeing her from the handcuffs. He gathered her into his arms, kissing her forehead lightly.

"You ripped my shirt." Those words managed to escape her lips between laboured breaths.

"I'll buy you a new one, and I'll rip that one too." She grinned as he kissed the nape of her neck. Her indulgence had now become her addiction.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf, alyssaanne, celticfighter, LA Williams, hOtlilmofo and miamitravel for the amazing reviews! Hope this keeps you satisfied for a while ;D! Lou x**


	8. Troubled Waters

**Chapter 8 – **_**Troubled Waters**_

Mandi stood in the kitchen, her palms flat on the counter as she stared out of the window into the back garden; a silk robe covered her otherwise naked frame. The smell of coffee flooded her senses, she couldn't stand the stuff; but she figured if she was going to drive Stu home she would need it. She heard his huge footsteps booming down the stairs. It was 2am and he still looked perfect; the same couldn't be said for Mandi. She could see her reflection in the window. Hair out of place, make-up smeared but a twinkle remained behind her blue eyes. She smiled sheepishly as Stu came up behind her, kissing her briefly on the neck and gripping her hips with his large hands.

"Why did you leave me, gorgeous?" He caught her eyes in the reflection.

"I'm making coffee." He raised an eyebrow, his lips pulling upwards into a slight smirk.

"I can see that. At this time of the morning though?"

"I need something to keep me awake. And make me look a little less rough."

"You don't look rough," He held her gaze, running his tongue over his bottom lip, "You do look like you've just been fucked though."

He pulled at the shoulder of her robe, revealing her soft skin; he brought his mouth down, gently kissing the exposed flesh. She sucked in a breath and pushed her behind into Stu's body. He grinned against her skin, hearing her breathing hitch slightly. He tugged the thin silk belt free from the bow holding the two halves together. His hands moved on top of hers, still flat on the counter. She couldn't move anywhere; his gaze now the only thing that covered her body. His bare chest was exuding heat, warming her back though shivers were still being sent across her skin.

His mouth came to rest just next to her ear, "Mmm.. You're beautiful." She ducked her head down, wanting to pull her hands away from the counter to cover her body, "No need to hide, I've seen you writhing around in ecstasy."

His green eyes sparkled with mischief, the evenings naughty events rushing back into memory. He turned her around, picking her up and placing her backside down on the kitchen counter. His greedy lips came down on hers, dipping his tongue lightly into her mouth earning a moan from the blonde. She ran her hands to his broad shoulders, lightly digging her nails into his tanned skin. He kissed his way down her body, his large hands gripping tightly onto her hips. He brought her legs up to rest over his shoulders, settling his head in between her thighs. He ran his tongue across her core gently, teasing her wetness; one of her hands gripped onto the edge of the counter whilst the other ran through his jet black untamed hair. Mandi couldn't comprehend words as his tongue delved into her; instead she pushed her hips upwards giving him more of her. His fingers dug into her skin, trying his best to keep her still as she wriggled around on the counter. Her moans spurred him on; he wanted her screaming his name, begging for him to make her come. He was devouring her, sending her mind spinning with each delicious flick of his slick tongue. She tugged on his hair, feeling her impending release. His name left her lips between flurries of expletives, her body trembled as her orgasm washed over her. Stu was trying his hardest to keep the writhing woman still as he wasn't letting up, feverishly he continued his assault. She reached out for something to grab onto, the mug onto the counter flew to the ground smashing sending pieces of china and coffee granules to the floor. Stu didn't flinch, he continued until her shaking and trembling had subsided. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Stu had been watching her every move, the way she pushed her breasts out and threw her head back made him harder than ever. He kissed her stomach, bringing her legs down to hang over the counter again. A sense of pride rushed through his body at the grin and look of satisfaction on her face.

"Time to make you come again." He picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs for another round.

_-Downtown Tampa-_

Mandi sighed as she stepped back out onto the sidewalk, another rejected loan. Her day was becoming ever increasingly stressful. Hastily she pulled her handbag onto her shoulder; she slipped her sunglasses back onto her face, shielding her eyes from the bright Florida sun. She turned around briefly, sensing someone behind her; a man in a black suit followed her footsteps a few metres behind. She frowned; pretty sure that he had also been in the bank. Then again; there were a lot of men in suits in the bank. She walked a little quicker wanting to get back to the art house.

Jumping slightly she noticed the man walking next to her; she had a habit of attracting trouble. He held his hand out, a small card held casually between two fingers, "You might find this useful."

"I'm fine thank you." She held her hand up smiling.

"You don't even know what it is."

"Unless it's a winning lottery ticket, I'm not interest." She shunned him again, hoping he would get off her back.

"Close but no cigar, still might help with your money problems though"

"I don't have money problems, now I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

He chuckled, "So that scene in the bank didn't serve any purpose?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to the man to get a better view of him, he wasn't small but he certainly wasn't Stuart Bennett; that was for sure. His brown hair was short, spiked up with gel, strong brown eyes stared back at her; freshly shaven jaw set firm "That, was none of your business." He laughed again, her little scene in the bank had attracted quite the audience; shouting to the advisor that he was an egotistical jackass with a tiny cock. That was hard to miss in the quiet building.

"Right. Take the card, it might be the solution to your problems."

"I don't have any problems, and I'm quite offended that you would assume that."

"The loan you need, we can sort it."

"Excuse me?"

"Take the card, have a think. You want the money and it's yours." He grabbed her hand, slipping the card into her open palm. He smiled before quickly walking down the street away from her. She stared at the card in her hand for a moment before quickly shoving it into her pocket. She shook her head, crossing the busy street to get to work. She couldn't afford the place to be shut a minute longer.

It had been two weeks since she had seen or heard from Stu, she ached for him. Physically and mentally. He challenged and stimulated her, something no other man had offered. Yet she wasn't about to get her hopes up. A fun weekend was the closest she would ever get.

Reaching into her handbag she pulled out the keys as she neared closer to the shop. The high street was quiet, unsettling her a little. She needed the customers, even though her customer range was a little narrow. Not your everyday shopper would be coming in for exclusive pieces of art, especially with the current climate. She pushed the door open after unlocking it; the air conditioning hit her straight away; thankful to be out of the blazing heat. She bent down picking up the few bits of post on the floor. Her heels clicking against the floor and the buzzing of the air conditioning were the only audible sounds. She carelessly dropped her bag to the floor and plonked herself down on the chair behind the desk, an exhausted sigh left her lips. Sleepless nights spent worrying were taking their toll.

Tossing the post onto the desk bar one letter, she started ripping it open feeling her stomach churning at the bold red letters at the top of the sheet of paper. Another bill overdue. Another bill she couldn't afford to pay. She folded the letter up and shoved it into the drawer of the desk. Slowly she reached into her pocket pulling out the card she been ever so kindly given; she had covered all of her options. Injecting personal money into the business though wasn't one of them; too much pride was on the line to sell her car or go running to family and friends. Her hand reached for the cordless phone at the end of the desk dialling the first few numbers on the card.

"Surprise." She looked up startled upon hearing the voice, the voice she knew oh so well. Stu stood just in front of the door. His hair perfectly gelled into place, his thin lips pressed into a smirk, a pair of blue jeans covered his big legs and a black polo shirt covered his wide torso. She glanced back down at the card; the loan shark would have to wait until later.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, celticfighter, wades wife, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf, Rossi's Lil Devil, miamitravel, GraceGal, hOtlilmofo anc Tiffyxox for the lovely reviews. I won't be writing for a couple of months but I hope you will still read when I come back. Lou x**


	9. Play It Safe, Play By The Rules

**Chapter 9 – **_**Play It Safe, Play By The Rules**_

"Stu, what are you doing here?" She quickly hung up the phone and shoved the card in the drawer on top of the opened bill. Standing up she walked over to him as he stepped forward slightly, his lips were pressed into a thin line; she was finding it hard to read him.

"I was passing by, thought I would see how you're doing." He raked his eyes down her body. A white blouse was tucked into a black pencil skirt, shiny black heels rested on her feet. She looked too prim and proper for his liking.

"Oh. I've been good, how about you Stuart?" He winced as she used his full name; something wasn't right.

"Stuart? What's up Mandi?"

She swallowed hard, "Absolutely nothing." A step closer to him and she was in reach. He hadn't intended on visiting, though he had found out where Mandi worked from Fran once she had prized herself from Stephen at the barbecue.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of."

"Come with me to the game tonight? You like football?"

"Football football, or soccer football?"

His chuckle rumbled from his chest, "Football football."

"I might do." She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he would say next.

"Please?" Those words shocked her. Big bad Stu Bennett pleading with her, maybe she could have some fun with this.

"What's in it for me?" She bit her lip, stepping closer to him. He certainly brought the naughty out of her. He reached for her wrist, bringing her smashing into his hard chest. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning close to whisper to her.

"You get to spend another night at my place." She felt her knees weaken; another night with Stu was too good to be true. His eyes flicked down to meet hers; he had missed her. Though he tried to deny it he couldn't shake her from his thoughts, "How does that sound?"

"Too good to be true." She uttered those words quietly, watching his features soften slightly.

"I'll swing by your place at six; I have business to take care of today." He brought his lips down to hers, teasing them softly with his own. He should have pulled back when he had the will power. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving to rest on his biceps. He was a wonderful distraction to her, something to take her mind off money pressing matters. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging him for entry. He denied; pulling away from her, "Six. You better be ready when I get there."

She nodded obediently, watching him walk away from her and out of the shop. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; rushing back to her desk she pulled out the card and the bill shoving them into her handbag. She set about going through invoices and bills, just another reminder of how tough times were.

Another flurry of expletives left Mandis lips; she was speeding back to her house. It was almost 6 and after getting dragged to the gym by Fran she was late. Fran had insisted on running on the treadmill, eyeing up potential suitors and comparing them to a certain Irishman. No one came close of course. She grimaced as she saw Stu's car, the Englishman leaning against the side of his Mercedes. She pulled into the drive, grabbing her work clothes and bag from the passenger seat. Quickly she hurried out of the car; Stu was already making his way up the path towards her.

"Stu, I'm so sorry. Fran dragged me to the gym and I couldn't get away and-" Stu had finally reached her, a hard kiss placed on her lips.

"Go get ready, now." She found the house key on the bundle of keys in her hand, pushing it into the lock and opening the door. Stu followed her in, glancing around her house; the last time he'd been there they had been naked pretty much the whole time.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or anything?" He shook his head before plonking himself down on the couch. Her living room had suddenly become a whole lot smaller. She all but ran upstairs to jump in the shower, the quickest shower she had ever taken. Once she had dried her hair and applied her makeup it was already 6.30. She pulled on her Tampa Bay shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and Moschino ballerina flats. After a squirt of Jimmy Choo perfume she was good to go. She wandered down the stairs seeing Stu typing away on his blackberry.

"I'm ready." He stood up turning around, letting his gaze run over her body.

"Excellent." His lips curved into a smile; she picked up her keys and headed out to Stu's car.

"So how was your day?" Mandi asked with caution, as she watched him weave his way through traffic.

"Hectic. A bunch of interviews and appearances. What about you? You didn't seem too busy when I saw you." His words stung, unintentionally of course.

"Not many people come out to buy art at nine-thirty. But I caught up on admin stuff. So why did you decide to come to the game tonight?"

"First night off in a few weeks, what better way to indulge in some American football."

"Your first night off? Why would you want to spend it with me?" She was shocked to say the least; surely he had better things to be doing.

He laughed again, a deep rumble from his chest that filled the small space of the car; "Believe it or not Mandi I like you, even when you're not naked spread across my bed." She swallowed hard; he liked her. Again his words should have offended her, but they didn't. All she could think about were those few little words; 'I like you'.

Mandi clung onto Stu's hand as they made their way through the crowded corridors surrounding the arena; Stu towered over everyone, making them move out of the way for him. He had been given skybox tickets and although Chicago weren't playing he was still looking forward to the game.

"I want a hot dog!" Mandi tugged on Stu's hand as they passed the food stands, the smell of fast food flooding her senses, instantly making her want to taste everything that was on offer, "Please?"

Stu smirked, "I guess I don't mind treating you." Before they made their way to the box, Stu bought them both a hotdog. His with English mustard, hers with ketchup. After her first small bite, Stu had almost devoured all of his.

"Someone's hungry." Mandi mused, grinning as they continued to their seats.

"Have you not seen me? I need to eat, a lot."

"I learned firsthand how much you love to eat." He didn't miss the flirty tone behind her words, or the smirk on her face. As they turned another corner, a group of men in business suits were stood drinking beer talking to one of the stadiums workers. Mandi held tighter onto Stu's hand instantly recognising one of the men. The man who had given her the card. She didn't know what the odds were but she cursed her luck. He looked her up and down, winking at her as they passed. Stu frowned and glanced back at Mandi who was now attempting to make him walk quicker with her hands on his back.

"Who was that?" He glared over his shoulder at the man who was increasingly getting smaller with each step they took.

"I have no idea, he's probably mistaking me for someone else Stu." She heard a scoff leave his mouth before shaking his head, proceeding onto their private skybox.

Another hot dog and a few beers later, the game had started and the Tampa Bay Buccaneers were up against the Carolina Panthers, "Tampa are playing Chicago next month, do you want to come with me?"

Mandi glanced across at him, her mouth full of hotdog. She swallowed, a small smile gracing her face, "Really?"

"Yeah I want you to see how a real team plays." She rolled her eyes; there was no doubt they would be arguing over who supported the better team.

"Your team sucks, Bennett! You'll see."

"I think you'll see, and you'll definitely be out of that shirt." Mandi glanced down at her Tampa Bay shirt, the neckline cut to a low 'V' making the once modest shirt now quite revealing.

"I'm a Buccaneer through and through Stu, good luck getting me out of this shirt."

"I don't need luck; remember I can get you out of your panties in a split second."

"Those are some naughty words for a chivalrous man, like you." His arm came to rest around her shoulders, taking another swig of ice cold beer.

He brought his mouth close to her ear, brushing his lips against her skin; "You just watch the game and worry about losing your clothes later."

Mandi had seen a different side to Stu that evening. They had laughed and joked; and for the first time she felt like he hadn't put up a wall. Like she had gained his trust and he had allowed her in. A more intimate feeling than a night of lust filled adventures.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Stu peeled his arm from Mandi's shoulders and watched as she left the skybox. She wandered for a moment, trying to find the nearest bathroom. She saw the sign down the corridor and quickly headed for it, wanting to get back to the game and Stu.

"Hey!" Mandi turned around, "Did you think about my offer?"

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like watching the game perhaps?" She pointed to where the field would have been.

"Quite frankly no. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She shocked herself as to how quickly she answered, "And I don't have time for this."

"But you thought about it, right?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't we talk about it now?"

"Now?" She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Tomorrow then? Come by in the morning and we'll discuss it. You don't have to agree to anything."

"I don't need your help." she had suddenly changed her mind about the whole thing.

"So you've managed to get a loan and you don't need the money." He watched her face drop slightly, confirming to she was still in trouble, "Drop by tomorrow, the address is on the card. 8am." She sighed, having had enough of men telling her what to do. She turned around, quickly getting away from him. She didn't want to think about her problems right now. Pushing them to the furthest corner of her mind would be the only sufficient way to get through the night.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, nefertina-shanf, wades wife, LA Williams, alyssaanne, poisenousprincess and celticfighter for the lovely reviews! :) Lou x**


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Chapter 10 – **_**Where Do We Go From Here?**_

A giggle left Mandi's lips, she wobbled slightly whilst trying to cling onto Stu's arm. She'd definitely gotten into the football spirit and had a few too many beers. She would certainly be blaming Stu for her behaviour, she didn't even like beer. He had brought her back to his place, not trusting her to be on her own. He had just helped her out of his car; now regretting not stopping her drinking sooner.

"Stu." He looked down at her as her big glossy eyes stared back at him; she bit her lip then hiccupped. Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth in shock. Stu couldn't help but chuckle at her surprised expression.

"Let's get you inside, and then you can sleep." Stu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her upright and guiding her towards the house.

"I like you Stu." She patted him on the chest with more effort than necessary, her words slurred, "You're a good guy. Not to mention you're hot."

He pushed the door open, guiding her inside and flicking the lights on after turning off the alarm. She tripped slightly, catching her foot on the small mat in front of the door. A yelp left her lips, the ground becoming increasingly closer but in slow motion. Stu saw her falling, his arm quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her back to her feet.

"Mandi, you're going to hurt yourself." She giggled again before resting her head against his shoulder.

"You saved me. My hero." She pushed her finger against his bottom lip, an attempt to seduce him. She didn't count for the fact that her hair was stuck to her eyelashes and lips, undoing any form of seduction she had planned; "I'm tired." She pouted, closing her eyes.

Stu picked her up after locking the door. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, setting her down on the edge on the bed. She sat quietly for a change, watching him move around the bedroom. He walked over to her, crouching down to take the sandals off her feet. He looked up, without a second to think she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling back.

"Sleep." He stood up, pulling her up with him. He lifted her shirt up over her head, folding the material up and placing it on the dresser at the far side of the room. He turned around and watched as Mandi decided to crawl back onto the bed, attempting to grasp the edge of the covers.

"Mandi, you might want to take off your jeans."

"But you said sleep." She collapsed on top of the duvet, her face pressed into the pillows. He moved around the bed, making her stand up again. He buttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs; making her sit down so he could pull them off with no hassle. She tried to kick the jeans free from her feet, inadvertently kicking Stu in the shin. A groan left his lips; "I'm sorry. Let me kiss it better." She attempted to crawl off the bed to reach Stu's legs.

"I don't think so, love." He pulled her up making her sit back down on the bed again, "Don't move."

Mandi sat wide eyed, trying not to move a muscle as Stu left her side. Another hiccup left her mouth. He came back to her with a black t-shirt in his hand, "Put this on." She unfolded he shirt and held it before her.

A bright yellow and black N stared her in the face, she glanced up at him; "N for naughty Stu." She bit her lip and giggled again. He shook his head and smirked, taking the shirt out of her grip. He pulled it over her head and with a bit of effort he managed to get her arms through the sleeves. She sat up on her knees, pulling the shirt off her body. It hung off her frame like a dress; "Naughty Stu is big Stu."

Stu pulled the duvet back and patted the bed; she followed his hand with her big blue eyes. He didn't expect this would be how things would turn out; he definitely had other things planned for them. He smiled as she crawled across the bed and under the covers. He pulled the duvet further up the bed to cover her body. A gentle kiss was placed on her forehead before he stepped back and watched her for a moment. He wasn't one for taking care of drunken women, but with Mandi he didn't seem to mind. He pushed those thoughts aside and began stripping off his clothes eventually climbing into bed next to Mandi; she had no problems getting to sleep.

The buzzing filling the room made Mandi groan, she pushed her pounding head further into the pillows groaning slightly as the incessant noise wouldn't give up. She cracked one eye open, instantly shutting it as the bright light burned. He heard a door open and heavy footsteps fill the room. The alarm buzzing was quickly shut off. She felt the hair covering her face being brushed away, the caress of a big hand across her cheek made a faint smile creep onto her face.

"Mands, are you going to get up?" She shook her head, immediately regretting the small movement. He chuckled, a sound that was usually pleasant. It echoed through her head, she wondered just how close he was, "There's some aspirin and water. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Mandi mumbled a thank you in response. She couldn't remember much of the evening to be frank; Stu carrying her upstairs seemed to be the only thing that stuck in her mind. She sat up and brushed the hair away from her face. She dread to think what she looked like. She glanced to her left, squinting slightly and just able to make out the drink on the side table. She grabbed the tablets and washed them down with the ice cold liquid. She was thankful she didn't feel sick, just a pounding head for the moment. Pulling the heavy duvet away from her, her sight settled on the alarm clock that had previously been buzzing. It read 7.17am. Stu must have set it knowing she would have to be up for work. She quickly found her clothes in a neat pile. Straight away she knew they didn't have sex, Stu was a rip 'em off without a care in the world kinda guy.

She padded downstairs, not having any luck finding Stu insdie. Movement in the garden caught her eye, she smiled as she saw Stu doing push ups on that pavement around the pool. A thin sheen of sweat coated his skin, glistening under the Florida sun. She moved to stand by the open french doors in the kitchen, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his perfect form. He looked up; her heart skipped a beat as he did. She had been caught. He smirked, doing five more push ups before jumping to his feet.

His big strides brought him over to her in seconds; "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She smiled briefly, "I'm sorry about last night. I don't usually drink that much."

"Forget about it. I take it you don't remember much?"

"No, should I? What did I do?" She suddenly feared the worst, what exactly could she have done.

"I think I'll keep that to myself. Do you want dropping off at home?"

"If that's no trouble. As much as I want to take the day off I can't afford to." He studied her features for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Come on then." She smiled shyly, he was in no rush to change her mind or keep her there. She followed him out to the car, suddenly feeling embarrassed. The ride to her house was quiet; she inquired what he would be doing during the day. Gym and stuff was all he answered.

"I'll give you a call sometime, maybe when I'm next in town."

"Okay, sure. That sounds great." He kissed her cheek before she got out, eventually speeding off into the distance. She knew she wouldn't hear from him ever again. She had scared him off for good. She cursed her stupidity and her need to keep drinking beer. Sighing, she quickly made her way back to her house; a shower was in serious need.

She was all ready for work, her headache slowly fading. She knew there was something she needed to do before she made it to work, she didn't have another choice in her mind. She pulled the card out of her handbag, studying it carefully. She hopped into her car, popping the address into her sat nav. She didn't really know her way around uptown Tampa that well.

After 25 minutes she approached a tall building. The outside gave nothing away. Mirrored glass covered the top two the floors; old brick and ivy covered the other floors. Something seemed a little odd. She parked her car on the street opposite, glancing around before she crossed the quiet road. The area was mainly industrial, with a few shops here and there. She moved to the back of the building, her heels scraping against the gravel driveway. Trying to find an entrance to this place was going to be harder than she once thought.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a door with a speaker box next to it. She pushed the buzzer, waiting for a reply.

"Who's there?" The connection wasn't too brilliant, grainy and fuzzy.

"I'm here to see-" she glanced down at the card, "Tony Pierz."

"Come in." She heard the door click open, unaware of the camera that was pointing down at her. She took a deep breath, pushing open the heavy wooden door. The entered a stairwell; it smelt damp and musty. Mandi quickly made her way up the stairs, the next set of stairs were blocked, leaving only one place to go. A set of double doors were in front of her. They opened suddenly, startling her; though her racing heart slowed as she saw the man behind the door. It was the same man that had given her the card.

"Luke Smith." He held his hand out for her to shake; she carefully shook it, apprehension now settling in her stomach. She wanted to turn back.

"Mandi." He smiled and nodded his head towards the door.

"Come with me." He walked back through the doors, looking back every now and then to see if she was keeping up, "You're boyfriend let you out then?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and I certainly don't need permission to come out."

He raised an eyebrow at her before smirking; "Tony isn't here today, but I can definitely sort you out."

"I haven't made my mind up yet."

"I think you have, why else would you have come." She sighed not knowing how to reply. He walked her down a corridor to a room, he opened the door and allowed her in. The room was filled with a desk and two chairs; the small window looked out onto the industrial estate opposite, "Take a seat." He sat behind the desk as he pointed to the seat closest to her. She sat down, placing her handbag on her lap. Her hands fiddled with the strap. She knew he could tell she was nervous, it was probably like a shark smelling blood; prone to attack the weak and vulnerable. He took a small piece of paper from the notepad in front of him; she flinched as he took out a pen from the inside of his suit jacket. A note was scribbled down quickly with the gold pen; it looked fancy. She knew they made a good profit out of this. The interest rate would be sky high. But all she needed was a little bit of cash to see her through so she could make a big sale. He handed her the note; waiting for her reaction.

"Because you're pretty, I've lowered the interest." He leant back on the desk chair, waiting for her to speak.

"How long do I have to pay this back?"

"Fourteen days."

"And when do I get the money?"

"As soon as you want sweet cheeks."

"Okay."

"You want the money?" She nodded. She had it set in her mind that she didn't have a choice. She had been reeled in; far too easily for her liking; but desperate times called for desperate measures.

**A/N – Thank you LA Williams, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, nefertina-shanf, wades wife, VenomousAngel13, poisenousprincess, Tiffyxox, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and celticfighter for the awesome reviews :). Glad you liked the different side of Stu and all the sexual innuendos :P! Lou x**


	11. Everybody's Got A Price

**Chapter 11- **_**Everybody's Got A Price**_

Mandi couldn't speed back to work from uptown Tampa quick enough. Her heart was racing; a million things running through her head. She gripped tightly onto the steering wheel, her fingers nervously tapping against the warm leather. She glanced up in the rear-view mirror; she didn't recognise the woman staring back at her. She ran a hand through her hair, eventually pulling up outside work. She grabbed her bag and stepped out into the Florida heat, she felt her phone buzzing in her bag, reaching for it she checked the caller ID.

"Hi Fran." She pulled her keys out of her bag as her phone was squashed between her face and shoulder; she pushed the door to the shop open and stepped inside turning off the alarm.

_"Hey Mands, are you okay?"_Fran's cheerful tone floated down the phone, music to Mandi's ears.

"I'm good, I think. Are you?" She frowned and dropped her bad onto the desk sensing something was up.

_"Yeah, I stopped by last night and you weren't in."_

"Stu took me to the game, a bit impromptu. Sorry chick, did you need me for something?"

_"No, did you have fun with Stu."_

"If you call taking care of me when I'm drunk fun, then Stu had a fun time."

_"Oh dear, and how are you feeling this morning?"  
_  
"Let's just say I've been better." Mandi chuckled remembering waking up to the horrible alarm them Stu's deep voice.

_"Come over after work, I will cook you something that will cure your hangover."_

"You would do that for me?" Mandi smiled, Fran was one hell of a cook. Her Italian roots left her always wanting to over feed all of her friends.

_"You know it, I will rustle up something that will make you feel like a million bucks_." Mani sighed, oh how she could use a million bucks.

"Thank you, I will be round later." She hung up after saying bye and shoved her phone back in her bag. She busied herself with updating the shops website and packing an order that would fetch her a few grand profit, sadly not enough. A few hours later she had made another sale to a young couple who were moving into their first house together, she said goodbye and wished them well as she watched them leave. A moment after they left the door opened again; Mandi held her breath at the man walking through the door, the man she had seen just hours previous. It wasn't the man she wanted to see though.

"Luke, how can I help you?" She figured she best be pleasant to the man, not knowing what he wanted with her.

"Just stopping by to see what you have to lose." Mandi frowned, the urge to punch him in the face creeping through her body, "I'm kidding. I was driving past, thought I would personally tell you the money is in your bank."

"Well, thank you." He took a few steps closer to her, admiring some of the pieces of art on the wall, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"There is actually. I have a proposition for you." He turned to face her, pushing his hand into the pocket of his dress trousers; he took another step in her direction, "Maybe we could work something else out."

"Like what?" She took a step towards her desk, picking up a few papers. Another step towards her and he was inches away, he took the papers from her and set them back down on the desk. She took a step back, the top of her thighs hitting the back of the desk.

"You're a beautiful woman Mandi." Luke reached out for her arm, his hand wrapping around her flesh tightly, "And I'm a guy with needs."

"I know where this is going," Mandi interrupted him, "That isn't going to happen."

He smirked slightly, sending chills through her body; "As you wish." He leant forward, his soft lips grazing her cheek gently. As he moved away from her she noticed the gun nestled in its holster under his jacket again and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into.

Mid afternoon Mandi was sick of work, she couldn't concentrate on anything. She shut shop early and drove down to Fran's condo. She knocked rapidly on the wooden door, silently begging for her friend to answer quicker. As soon as the door clicked open Mandi stepped inside, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette and squeezing the life out of her.

"Whoa, Mands are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss you." She smiled sheepishly, "And your cooking."

"Well it's your lucky day. I've just made some maple pecan ice cream." Fran closed the front door behind Mandi and followed her through to the kitchen. She pulled out the tub of homemade ice cream from the freezer and grabbed two spoons, handing one to Mandi. They both dug in, eating an excessive amount of the sweet frozen dessert.

"So you and Stu are getting on well."

"Yeah, I doubt we will be seeing each other again." Mandi shoved the spoon into what little remained of the ice cream.

"Now why would you think that?"

"My stupid drunken state last night. He didn't seem that impressed with me this morning."

"I should think not, I've seen what you look like in the morning." Mandis mouth hung open, "I'm joking. He's a busy guy Mands, I'm sure he's still interested in you."

"What about the Irish hunk?" Mandi inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"He's a hunk alright." Fran winked as the girls giggled, "We've text a bit, I think we might just hook up when he's in Tampa."

"Be careful Fran, I don't want you getting hurt." She knew she shouldn't be preaching considering the situation she was in herself, but she found it easier to give advice than take it. They spent the evening laughing and joking, Fran made her famous mushroom risotto much to Mandi's delight. They had arranged to go shopping at the weekend, though window shopping would have to suffice for Mandi.

Later that night Mandi pulled her car into the driveway, prepared for another sleepless night. She turned around hearing a car pull up beside the house. An Audi with blacked out windows sat with the engine still humming. She turned to the house and started quickly walking up the path. She heard the engine cut off then the car door slam shut. Glancing over her shoulder her eyes settled on Luke approaching her. He was making a habit out of turning up out of nowhere. He followed her down the path, his long strides catching up with her, he gripped onto her arm to stop her from getting any further away from him, "Mandi-"

"You didn't need to come here, you're going to get the money back."

"I don't doubt that, we always get paid. In one form or another." He turned her around, stopping her from opening the door.

He pushed her back against the cold door, his hands either side of her face, "You have a week to get the money back to me."

"A week? I can't do that." Mandi daren't blink; she stared into his brown eyes, unusually soft compared to his firm set jaw.

"You should have thought about that earlier."

"But we signed, you can't change it now." Her voice pleaded with him as he inched closer to her face, one hand moved down to her arm, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, sweetheart. Next week, come back to the office by 8pm with the money or I'll be back here." He squeezed her arm a little tighter before leaving her shocked and bewildered as he left in his black Audi. She quickly hurried inside the house; she needed to formulate a plan to get some money quick.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, wades wife, miamitravel, poisenousprincess and Tiffyxox for the awesome reviews. This is kind of an in between chapter so I've kept it short. Stu will be back in the next chapter; be prepared ;D! Lou x**


	12. Bang Bang That Awful Sound

**Chapter 12 – **_**Bang Bang, That Awful Sound**_

It was D-day. The day she had been dreading all week. She wanted it to be over already. Her eyes flicked up from the papers on the desk to see Stu walking through the door. A pair of dark jeans covered his legs and a grey t-shirt covered his wide chest.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Stu asked a smile playing on his lips, he didn't need small talk. He knew she was smitten with him.

"Erm, tonight?" Mandi nervously tapped her pen against the edge of her desk.

"Is that a problem?"

"I, err, I already have plans with Fran, sorry." She didn't want to lie, but she had no other option.

"I see." He stood straight, the rejection hitting him like a ton of bricks, "Maybe another time then?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She placed her hand on top of his, wanting nothing more than to spend a night with him again. Unfortunately she had other things to deal with.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." He turned and walked out of the shop, not without giving her a smile over his shoulder. She sighed and dropped the pen to the desk. She didn't have the money. She had some money but was short. She would have to see if they would work out a deal; if not, well she didn't want to think about that just yet. The afternoon dragged; she couldn't eat, couldn't think and a headache had settled in just for good measure.

Once home she sat on the couch in silence, her nerves unable to be settled. She was supposed to be a strong confident business woman; now she was a nervous wreck, a shell of the woman she once was. Her thoughts continued to drift back to Stu; the few times they had been together it felt right. Everything about him felt right. His dominant ways didn't deter her; she wanted to impress him, show him how independent she was. One of the reasons why she didn't turn to him for help; along with the fact she hadn't known him all too long. He would assume she was a fame and money hungry fan. She changed from her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, her flip flops echoed through the house as she walked back to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 7pm. Her heart jumped as there was a knock on the front door; she sucked in a breath, slowly walking over to it. She opened it seeing a smiley Fran on the other side; Mandi let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Mandi moved over letting Fran step inside.

"Is that anyway to greet your friends who bring you alcohol?" Fran held up a bottle of wine, grinning as she did so, "You need to relax, you've been so stressed lately." Mandi let her in, actually thankful for the drink. The minutes ticked by, Mandi continued to steer the conversation away from her. Letting Fran talk about her newest obsession for things to photograph.

"I'm so tired; I think I'm going to call it a night." Mandi smiled, interrupting the brunette and standing up from the couch in an attempt to get her friend to leave.

"You're kidding right? It's like not even past eight yet."

"Fran, you have to go!" She could see the clock on the oven; 8.06pm. She had lost track of time.

"What is up with you?" Fran asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing."

"Then tell me what is going on with you! You haven't been yourself this past week."

"I may have done something stupid."

"May have?" Mandi squeezed her eyes shut and let out a frustrated groan and opening them again.

"Okay, I've definitely done something stupid and I'm going to pay the price. And if you don't leave now, you will too." She hoped her threat would be enough to get her to leave.

"Mandi, I'm your best friend. Just tell me what you've done."

Mandi sucked up all her courage, looking Fran dead in the eye, "I've borrowed money."

"From who?"

"This guy called Luke he-" she began but couldn't finish her sentence as Fran interrupted.

"Mandi how could you be so stupid!" Fran knew exactly what Mandi had done. It didn't take a genius to figure out if you borrowed money from somewhere other than a bank it wasn't strictly legal.

"I know! I thought I could handle it and make the money!"

"So what now?"

"They want the money by 8." Mandi glanced at the clock again, "Or they're coming here to get it."

"Do you have all of the money?" She shook her head no, nervously biting her nails, "How much did you borrow?"

"Ten thousand."

"And how much of that do you actually have to give them now?"

"Seven thousand." Mandi felt more sick than ever, the wine now seeming like a terrible idea.

"I don't have any money I can give you Mands."

"I don't want your money, I just want you to leave. I can handle this."

"Obviously you can't-" Fran was interrupted again, this time by three harsh bangs on the front door.

"Fuck. You just stay here, and I'll deal with this." She crept over to the door, mustering up all the courage she could find before pulling the door open. Before she could speak Luke appeared before her, walking into the house making her take a few steps backwards so not to fall over. Another man stood behind him, taller and bigger built than Luke. His hair shaved close to his head; she swore he was a Vin Diesel look-a-like.

"I knew you wouldn't turn up. Do you have my money?" Mandi nodded heading over to her handbag, Fran tried to follow her but the larger man grabbed onto her arm causing her to yelp. Mandi hurried, passing the wad of cash to Luke.

"There's only seven here, where's the rest?" His words were demanding once he had finished counting the money.

"I don't have it right now." Mandi swallowed hard, he smirked at her. A menacing smirk that made her nervous.

"Well, well; what are we going to do now then?" He stepped closer to her, the other man keeping a tight hold on Fran's arm.

"I can get you the money right now; I just need to get it from someone. They've been out of town." He took her wrist into his hand and dragged her to the living room, slamming the door behind him. He pushed her against the wall, "I was angry that I had to come down here. Then I find out you don't have all of my money. I'm not a nice guy when I'm angry." Mandi had to bite her tongue to stop her from telling him he wasn't a nice guy when he wasn't angry either. His hand moved to her neck gripping tightly, pushing her harder against the wall, his fingers digging into her skin, "If you come back here with the feds or you don't come back, your friend gets it." He whispered harshly into her ear.

She nodded her head, his eyes burning into her. He let his grip loosen before taking hold of her wrist again and dragging her back out. Fran stared at her, eyes wide without a clue as to what to do.

"Mandi-" Fran's efforts to speak were cut short as the man gripped his hand around her mouth, her words now muffled in the silence of the room.

"Go." Luke stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a quick nod given to the door. She gave one last glance at Fran before rushing out to her car. She climbed in and quickly sped off, knowing exactly where she was going.

She looked at the big house before her before jumping out of the car. She ran up the path, her vision blurred by the streams of tears and mascara now running down her face. She felt like she was about to throw up, the nauseas feeling that she couldn't shake continued to creep up on her. Her shaky hand reached to the door, knocking repeatedly waiting for him to open the door. She jumped as the door swung open, Stu stood on the other side, concern lining his features once he caught sight of her distressed state.

"Whoa, Mandi, what's wrong?" He reached out for her pulling her inside. As soon as she stared into his beautiful green orbs fresh tears stared flowing. He pulled her into his body, his large arms embracing her shaking form, "Mandi, tell me what's happened."

"Fran." Mandi couldn't blurt out much more, not being able to form words between sobs.

"What about Fran?" Stu cupped her face, trying to get her to focus.

"Shark." Stu frowned shaking his head, he had no idea what she was on about.

"You're not making any sense."

"Loan." She sucked in a breath as Stu's face turned serious.

"Mandi. Tell me you're joking." She shook her head as his hands dropped from her face, her hand clasped over her mouth trying to stifle the sobs, "Fuck. What the hell have you done?"

"I needed the money." She felt embarrassed and ashamed, she had never sounded so desperate, "It was a mistake Stu!"

"You only learn from mistakes if they don't fucking kill you!" His tone was harsh, scolding her stupidity, "How much do you owe?"

"They have seven grand, I need three more." Stu ran a hand over his face.

"You should have come to me, Mandi. I could have lent you the money."

"But I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" He raised his voice, clearly unamused with her actions, "You didn't want to borrow money from someone who wouldn't threaten you and put you in danger? I thought you were smarter."

Mandi ran both hands through her hair, her actions immediately being stopped by Stu; "He's already put his hands on you?" She flinched as Stu moved her hair away from her neck, his gaze settling on the faint purple marks.

"He came to work, and then my house. I had two weeks to give the money, and then denied his advances so he changed it to one week." She hadn't seen Stu this angry before, not even when Fran had made her watch Smackdown. Fran; her best friend. She had put her in danger because of her mistake. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her, "Please help me Stu."

Stu took the shaking woman into his arms again, she was terrified and he couldn't blame her. He had dealt with guys like this before; but he always came out on top, and tonight would be no exception, "Don't worry, I'll sort this. But they're not getting a penny of my money." She followed him as his large strides took him upstairs into his bedroom.

"Then what are you doing?" She watched him hurry around, walking out of his bedroom and across the hall to his office.

"Giving them what they deserve. Take this," he placed an envelope in her hand, "If you go back in there with no money I'm pretty sure they'll kill you. Do what I tell you to, Mandi."

"Stu, these people are bad."

He stopped his steps and turned to face her, "Maybe you're forgetting I'm bad too." He moved away from her again, she began following him around his big house once. He walked into the living room, picking up his phone and keys from the coffee table. Her eyes widened as her eyes settled on Stephen sat in the huge living room, he turned as he heard footsteps, the huge smile dropping from his face as he saw Mandi.

"Something going on?" He stood up, eyeing Stu who let his eyes land on Mandi.

"You need to come with me, before Fran ends up hurt, or even worse; dead."

"Fran? What's happened to Fran?" Stephen looked in a state of panic.

"Mandi has fucked up. Fran's at her place with a bunch of thugs."

"Fucked up? What did you do?" Stephen asked Mandi, before she could answer Stu stopped her.

"She's borrowed money from a loan shark." Stu grabbed her wrist and started walking to the front door, "Let's go." Stephen quickly put his shoes on before following the pair out of the house to Stu's car. Stephen got in the passenger side whilst Stu stopped Mandi, his big hands resting on her shoulders as she wiped under her eyes with a tissue, "Don't worry, sweetheart."

"Stu I'm scared." He brought his lips down to hers, a passionate kiss that didn't help her see any more rationally.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded biting her lip, more tears threatening to fall, "Then get in that car and do what I've told you to, I won't let anything happen to you, or Fran."

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, wades wife, nefertina-shanf, poisenousprincess, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and DefinitelyProbablyMaybe for the awesome reviews! I know you all hate me now LOL, but I will update soon ;D! Lou x**


	13. Bang Bang He Hit The Ground

**Chapter 13 – **_**Bang Bang He Hit The Ground**_

Mandi sat in her car; her fingers nervously tapped against the cool leather steering wheel. She turned off the engine and grabbed the envelope from the passenger seat. Her feet hit the gravelled drive with a thud as she swung them out of the car, her heavy steps scraping across the tiny stones was the only sound that broke through the hard silence that swept over her house that evening. Her hand was shaking and everything was still like an out of body experience. She couldn't screw this up; she would never forgive herself. The front door swung open as her hand reached for the handle. Luke almost leapt at her, dragging her back into what should have been the comfort of her own home.

"Took your time."

"I was as quick as possible." She spoke quietly not trusting her voice. "Where's Fran?" She needed to get him to the back of the house, away from the windows overlooking the drive and street.

"She's around." Mandi narrowed her eyes, holding the envelope out to him. He snatched it from her, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist, "Sit." He nodded at the table in the kitchen, four wooden chairs surrounded it.

"Can we move to the living room?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "It's more comfy in there."

"You think now is the time to get comfy?" His grip around her wrist tightened, burning and bruising her skin.

"I thought you would love comfort, Luke. You look the type of man." His eyes raked over her suspiciously, where the hell had she been? She smiled sweetly at him, no idea how on the outside she was calm yet on the inside she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"As you wish." He pulled her through to the living room, spotting his co-worker Dan stood staring at Fran. Luke threw Mandi down onto the couch and she hit the supple leather with a thud. She sat upright taking in every movement he made. He sat perched on the edge of the couch in front of the coffee table, the top of the envelope in his grip being ripped to shreds. He pulled the wad of cash out, fanning the bills through his fingers. He quickly counted it on the table.

"Looks like everything is in order." He glanced up at her, a smirk tugging on his lips. He turned to Dan, nodding slightly as he stood up. He reached for Mandi, pulling her up by her delicate wrist. He pushed his cheek against hers, "I'll be seeing you around." His lips touched her cheek for a split second before letting her wrist slip from his grip. Mandi locked eyes with Fran, she could tell she had been crying. Fragments of mascara had escaped the hold of her long lashes, sticking to her soft skin.

She heard the front door click; she turned to Luke, surely if she had heard it, he had too. He glanced at her, before he could move a muscle to living room door flew open. She watched Stu flash past her, his arm raising and connecting with the underside of Luke's face. What she didn't see what Stephen leaping over the couch and jumping on Dan, but she heard the crash of both men landing through the coffee table. Stephen stood up after a few blows to the man's face, standing tall over the broken body below him. He moved over to Fran gripping her arm, "Is there a back door?" Fran nodded sharply, her eyes wide and her heart pounding through her chest, "Go." Stephens voice was harsh and direct. He didn't want anything happening to Fran, getting her out of the house was the only option. She stared at him for a moment before turning and doing as she had been told.

Mandi heard a short sharp pop. A sound that ripped through her body. She shot around to see Stu crumbling to the floor clutching his right arm. Deep red blood seeping through his long fingers as he clutched onto his bicep. Stephen leapt over to Luke, knocking the gun out of his hand before any more damage was done. Dan was still laid out through the coffee table, the faint rising of his chest let her know he was still alive. Stephen delivered a few hard blows to Luke's face, finishing what Stu had started. Blood spattering from his nose as he did so. Mandi couldn't breathe, the air caught in her throat as she saw Stu with his face contorted in pain.

"Stu." Mandi rushed over to him, she didn't know what to do. He groaned as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Call the police."

"Stu I don't think-"

"Just fucking do it Mandi." He growled at her, menace lacing his voice.

"Stu stay still." Mandi glanced up seeing Stephens frame through blurred vision. More tears were streaming down her face. Stephen leant down pulling his jumper off and wrapping it around Stu's bicep to try and stop the bleeding, "Go out the back and find Fran."

"No I'm staying with Stu." Stephen pulled Mandi up to her feet by her arm.

"Yeh've done enough already. Go." Stephens voice was as hard as his steel grey eyes, his once charming voice lost within the commotion. Mandi glanced down at Stu before stepping back slowly, she left the room headed for the back garden. She immediately spotted Fran crouched on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. Mandi crouched down next to her, wrapping her arms around her small frame.

"I'm so sorry Fran."

"What's happened?" Mandi pulled her phone out of her pocket as she stood up. She couldn't look at Fran, the guilt rushing through her was overwhelming.

"Mandi."

"Stu's hurt."

"What? How hurt?" Mandi covered her mouth with her hand, a flurry of sobs leaving her lips. This had to be a nightmare. There was no way she could ever have done something so stupid let alone get three innocent people involved, "Mandi, I heard the gun shot. What happened?"

Mandi dialled 911, wanting an ambulance and the police. Fran's face was one of horror when she uttered the words shot in the arm. "I'm going back in there." Before Fran could stop her she shot off back through the house. Stu was still propped up against the sofa, Stephens jumper now soaking with blood. Both Luke and Dan were still lifeless on the floor.

"The police are on the way, and so is an ambulance." Stephen turned to her, his features now softer than they were previously.

"Is Fran okay?" Mandi nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her reply was shaky, "I'm so sorry."

Stu hadn't taken his eyes off her, his breathing controlled and shallow. She watched his eyes shut obviously not wanting anyone to see him in pain. She heard Dan move behind her; Stephen was quick off his spot laying another blow to his face with his huge fist. The action made her jump, already on edge from everything going on. Stephen stood up wiping sweat and blood from his face with the bottom of his shirt. The faint sounds of sirens were all Mandi heard, she looked down to Stu again, her legs unable to take the weight of her heavy body. Everything around her was crumbling.

The cold empty feeling of the hospital waiting room reflected everything that was Mandi's life. Her weak hands gripped onto the arm of the uncomfortable chair, her eyes set on the join of the hard linoleum floor. Her gaze didn't move as the large set of leather shoes stopped in her eye line. Her eyes were sore. Her head pounding from the onslaught of questions from the police. She was broken. But not as broken as the man that laid in the hospital bed all alone. Her heart ached and her stomach churned. She wanted to be with him, hold his hand and tell him to trust her; trust her and know that everything would be alright. Her trust had been shattered into a million tiny pieces though. She had seen the look in his eyes, his beautiful intense green eyes that sparkled with mischief and lust. That evening they were dark with hurt and pain.

"The doctor said he's stable." Stephens smooth voice was music to her ears, the news he brought eased the pain just a little. A breath of heavy air escaped her lips immediately followed by sobs. Stephen crouched down bringing her into his embrace.

"I'm - sorry." Her words were muffled in the cotton of his shirt, her shaking body pulled tight against his chest. He pulled her back cradling her fragile face in his large hands, his rough thumbs brushing away a few stray tears.

"He's a tough fella, he'll be fine."

"Can I see him?" Her voice was strained, her throat burning.

"Ah don't know lass-"

"Please Stephen." She placed her hands on top of his pulling his hands away from her. "Please, this is all my fault. He needs to know how I feel."

"How you feel?" She nodded gently, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous habit. Stephen didn't need her to say any more. He stood up and held onto her shaky hand, he lifted her slim frame up so she stood in front of him. "Good luck." He squeezed her hand before letting it drop to her side. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Fran carrying a cup of water, immediately he left to check on her. She was shaken and it had shocked him how much he wanted to protect her. His first instinct was to get her away from the looming danger and into his arms.

Mandi slowly walked across the hospital floor, her pulse quickening as she neared his hospital room. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if he wanted to see her. Her hand settled on the cool metal doorknob, she watched a doctor walk past, his long white coat swinging with each step he took. She turned the handle and cracked the door open. Her hand moved to clutch onto her heart, another sob lodging in her throat. Her eyes settled on his face, shadowed by the dim lighting in the room. His thin lips slightly open as his chest rhythmically rose and fell. Her gaze travelled across his tattoo on his left arm then to the bandage around his right arm. She turned to face the door, pushing it shut quietly. The soft beeping of the machines in the room filled the silence. Turning back around her heart jumped, Stu was staring back at her, his expression blank and unpredictable. She stepped closer to him, her heart racing as he watched her near him.

"Stu I'm -"

"Save it." His voice was coarse, full of anger that confused her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She blurted out in one breath before he could stop her.

"What did you expect to happen? You're selfish and you have no consideration for anyone around you." He shut his eyes for a moment, opening them to see her frozen on the spot.

"That's not true."

"What would you have done if I wasn't in town? Who would you have run to?" She shook her head. She didn't know how he wanted her to answer.

"I trust you." She whispered, echoing his words from earlier that evening, "I love you." He laughed bitterly, running his tongue across his bottom lip. She felt like she had taken a bullet straight through her already crushed heart.

"Get out, Mandi. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Please -"

"Out." His calm voice scared her; made her feel apprehensive.

"I'm sorry, Stu." She spoke softly before walking out of the hospital room and Stuart Bennett's life.

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, wades wife, poisenousprincess, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, Tiffyxox, Dio Della Morte, DeansTrueGirl, mrsa87, hOtlilmofo and dolldarlingcliche for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in ending my other fic. Hope I didn't disappoint, I probably did knowing the ending but OH WELL! :D Lou x**


	14. I Don't Want A Broken Heart

**Chapter 14 – **_**I Don't Want A Broken Heart**_

The blood rushing through her body heated her skin. She quickly made her way back to the waiting room, more tears threatening to fall.

"He won't be wrestling for a while; the rehabilitation process will start as soon as possible though, with help from your company." Mandi stopped dead in her tracks as the doctor next to Fran and Stephen uttered those words. His job, his livelihood, and the thing he loved to do every damn day. She had ruined it. The press would have a field day.

"Thank yeh." Stephen reached his big hand out, shaking that of the other man. Fran spotted Mandi out of the corner of her eye and she panicked. She bolted for the stairs down to the first floor taking them two at a time. She reached the lobby receiving strange looks from those around her; she didn't care. As soon as she made it outside and the night air wrapped around her she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't escape the nightmare she was trapped in. She didn't have her car, or any money. There was only one option. She set off on a slow jog, there was no other way home. The leather sole of her sandals burned, blisters slowly surfacing on her soft skin. But she didn't stop, she couldn't. Her chest started burning, unable to suck in enough air. She stopped a few blocks away from her house dropping to the floor in a heap; her body and mind were tired but battling with each other.

_-3 weeks later-  
_

She walked up the familiar stone path, a Tampa Times newspaper tucked under her arm. 22 days. 22 mornings she had come to the familiar house, knocked on the door and received no answer. Day 23 was no different. She knocked on the door and waited. Every morning she hoped he would answer, but every morning was the same. She was living her own Groundhog Day. No answer; she wasn't surprised. She set the newspaper down next to the door and set back off down the path. He was in, he always was. As she glanced back at the house she could see his outline in the far left window of the living room. He always watched her leave though his expression didn't change. A mug of coffee clutched in his left hand, his right arm wasn't in a sling, which was good news she thought. She shook her head and continued walking.

The front door clicked open, her heart stopped and she threw her head over her shoulder. Stu stood where the closed door should have been. She watched him bend down and pick up the newspaper. He looked tired; his hair was longer and staring to curl around his neck, stubble covered the sharp lines of his jaw, he still didn't smile. A pair of sweat pants covered his legs and a Chicago Bears shirt hugged his large chest. She smiled at the logo on the shirt.

"Congratulations." He raised his eyebrows at her words, "The bears won last night."

There it was. His beautiful smile. Her heart ached and she smiled back, "That's how a real team plays." She didn't realise how much she had missed his voice. He held up the newspaper in his hand, "You need to stop bringing these. I only read the sports section."

Silence. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to disappear back into the house, "I have your money."

"And how did you get that?"

"I've sold my business." Stu was shocked, he hadn't expected that at all, "And I'm selling my house. I can't live there, not after what happened." She remembered the first time she was allowed back into her house, Stu's blood still stained the floor. She had immediately packed her bags and left for Fran's. He nodded slowly, his eyes raking over her.

"Do you have time to come in?" She smiled; she was jobless and soon to be homeless. She had all the time in the world.

"Yeah." He stepped to the side inviting her in. She swallowed hard not expecting this. She hadn't prepared herself for him actually wanting to talk to her. She slowly moved towards him, his startling green eyes had her captured. Once she stepped inside his house she was surprised. The usually immaculate house was a mess, clothes were strewn about and the newspapers she had brought were in a pile. "Don't you have anyone helping you?"

"I don't need help." The door slammed shut behind her. She shook her head then turned to him. His words almost made her laugh, he sounded just like her. Maybe they were just as stubborn as each other. She started picking up the clothes here and there, Stu immediately stopped her. "I can do this myself."

"Then why haven't you?" She watched him mull over an answer in his head. "I know you. You get the job done and you don't let things pile up like this." She brushed past him through to the kitchen, a mound of take out boxes sat on one of the counter tops. She wandered through to the laundry room connecting to the kitchen and set down the pile of clothes in her arms.

"Stu?" Mandi turned to look at Stu as a female voice floated through the house.

"In the kitchen." He shouted back obviously unfazed by the guest.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." A petite athletic woman appeared, her short mousy brown hair cut in a bob. She wore a tracksuit and had a gym bag slung over one shoulder.

"This is Sarah, she's helping me with my rehabilitation." Mandi glanced at the woman again, "I'll meet you in the gym." She hastily walked off away from the pair.

"She seems nice." Stu almost laughed upon hearing the jealously laced within her words.

"She has a husband, two kids and she's not my type. Relax."

"What is your type?" He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over her body. She instantly felt her skin heat up a few degrees.

"I should only be an hour." He turned around and set off for the gym without uttering another word.

She sighed and set to cleaning the house. She put a load of laundry in, put the rubbish out and made sure the kitchen was sparkling. She found the vacuum and made her way through the house with it after dusting. Half an hour later the downstairs was clean; she second guessed whether to venture upstairs. But she decided she might as well clean the entire house whilst she was there.

Stu walked into his bedroom whilst tugging off his t-shirt. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Mandi bent over his bed smoothing out the duvet.

"All you need now is a maid's outfit." She spun around as she heard his low rumble travel through the room. She smiled as he walked towards her. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did. I want to do anything to make it up to you. I know this won't make up for everything that's happened, but it's a start right?"

"I guess so."

"I'll leave you to get changed." She tried to move past him but his hand gripped around her wrist. The first contact since that dreadful night. Shivers raced up her spine and spread across her body like wildfire. He stared down at her before brushing his lips against her flushed cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." He spoke quietly. The sincerity in his tone was loud and clear though.

"No." She shook her head and pulled her wrist free from his grip, "I'm sorry. It should have been me." She rushed out of his room before he could reply but he was following her. He wrapped his big arms around her from behind pulling her into his hard chest.

"I needed time." He kissed the top of her head and just held her. She could feel his heart beating and immediately she settled into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Stu. I know I keep saying it, but I didn't mean for this to happen. You're the last person I want to hurt, and it broke my heart to see you that way."

He turned her around in his arms and his large hands cradled her face, "Don't ever do anything so stupid again Mandi."

"I won't, I promise." He leant down and kissed her lips softly. In a split second everything felt right again.

"I'm a selfish man. But you make me want to share what I have. We need to talk though." She nodded, he was right. He took hold of her hand and walked her down the stairs into the living room.

"How is your arm?" He glanced down at his bicep and the scar where the bullet had hit.

"I'm on track, shouldn't be long before I can get back in the ring." He sat down on the large couch bringing her to sit down next to him. She curled up next to him, eyes wide and expectant as she curled her legs under herself.

"I bet you miss it." She spoke softly placing a small hand on his large thigh.

"You have no idea. I'm helping with some training down at FCW, need to stay in there somehow."

"All my fault." Mandi muttered under her breath, she would never forgive herself. "If there is anything I can do, please tell me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"You can start off by being honest with me, got it?" He rubbed his hand over his jaw as she nodded. "You were right; I need help around the house. And since you no longer have a job, you think you can do that?"

"I can do anything you want, Stu." She stared at him not breaking eye contact, her hand still rested on his thigh, her thumb rubbing a small circle.

"Excellent." A smirk tugged at his lips and she smiled right back.

"You're looking a bit rough I have to say Mr. Bennett." She ran her hand to the hair at the base of his neck, running her delicate fingers through it.

"Yeah I should probably shave and get a haircut." He ran his hand over his stubble again whilst laughing nervously; he wasn't usually the lazy kind of guy.

"I like it." Mandi bit her lip tugging on his hair gently. She brought him towards her, unable to stop herself. His tongue swiped over his lips before they descended upon hers. She moaned as his hands cupped her face then delved into her hair tilting her head back. Her tongue fought with his but she knew he would win. He pulled away from her breathless and needy, staring down at her wet pouty lips a smirk adorned his face. He couldn't explain his mind crushing attraction to Mandi from the moment she pulled up next to him in her busted car. He was bad but she brought out the tiny bit of good in him; she had taken his money and almost taken his life but here she was. In his house, on his couch pushed up against him. "Do you want me here at 9am tomorrow?"

Her words brought him out of his daydream, a huge grin spread across his face. "It's a date." He made a mental note to somehow get a hold of a sexy maid's outfit that would certainly make things interesting during his rehabilitation period.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, wades wife, miamitravel, mrsa87, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, LA Williams and nefertina-shanf for the reviews. Feel like I disappointed you guys with the last chapter, hope this one does better. Lou x**


	15. I Need You

**Chapter 15 – **_**I Need You**_

Stu sat in his office; he was fed up of living in the silence of his house. One of the reasons he had asked Mandi to help him out. He didn't need the help, but he did need a good kick up the arse. He had spent a lot of time replaying that night over in his head. The moment when a bloodied Luke had reached for gun under his jacket and pointed it at Mandi. He rubbed his hand over his face trying to shake the memory but it would always be stuck there.

"Hey, I brought you a coffee." He turned around on his leather desk chair to see Mandi making her way towards him. She wore a loose cotton and silk blend blue and white striped tank top and a pair of extremely short shorts; he had to admit she flowed effortlessly through his house. She placed the coffee down onto his desk accidently knocking over a few sheets of paper. "Oh crap." She muttered before turning her back to him to bend over and pick up the fallen bits of paper.

Stu let his eyes roam over her long shapely legs as he did a groan escaped his lips. Mandi whipped around upon hearing him, her eyes wide with concern, "Are you okay? Is it your arm? Do you need to see someone?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm fine Mandi."

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" She set the papers back on the desk. He shook his head; she had arrived at 9am like promised and set to cleaning the house and refilled his fridge.

"Have you found a new place yet?"

"No, I should get looking. I think Fran has had enough of me." She laughed and Stu smiled at the welcomed sound. He patted his knee inviting her over to him. She hesitated for a moment but had no choice as he gripped onto her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I can help you." He rolled the chair further to the desk and opened his laptop. She leant forward slightly and Stu suppressed another moan. He held onto her hips as she opened a web page and started googling affordable places in Tampa. She brushed her hair over one shoulder revealing the smooth tanned skin of her shoulder. He leant forward pressing his thin lips to the exposed skin, his fingers brushing under the hem of her top as he did so. She stilled at his touch, letting his hands roam under her top across her bare stomach. Shivers danced along her spine at his feather like touch. His lips moved from her shoulder to her neck, "Have you found anywhere yet?" He murmured against her hot skin and she shook her head not able to formulate a rational answer with words. "Then how about you make yourself at home in my bed for now?"

"Stu-" Her breathy moan was music to his ears. He gently bit into her neck earning a gasp from her.

"You're here to help me with my needs. I'm pretty sure you know what I need right now." She did know; it was evident from the moment she hit Stu's lap. She felt every hard inch of his need. He gently bit her again, "Are you willing to help me?" His deep voice rumbled straight through her and she answered by rolling her hips. He growled and stood up still holding onto her hips. The desk chair rolled into the wall behind them coming to an abrupt stop. He turned her around and with his good arm he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the desk. He pushed everything to the back of the desk then brought her legs to wrap around his waist. He kissed her hard as she teetered on the edge of the desk whimpering beneath him. She slipped her hands through his hair bringing him closer to her with a gentle tug. In a split second she pushed him away and bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head trying to free herself from his grip. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why?"

"Because my heart is already broken. I don't think I can take anymore rejection." She spoke quietly, "You're not good for me."

He nuzzled his face into her neck breathing in her sweet scent, "I am, sweetheart. I'm everything that's good for you."

"You're not good for my heart, I'm going to get hurt." He pulled away from her as those words left her lips.

"You wouldn't have a heart if it wasn't for me." His words were blunt and it shocked her.

"What?"

"You would be dead, Mandi. I can't make it any clearer than that."

"You don't know that." He laughed at how naive she was.

"I do know. The scar on my arm tells the story. He aimed right at your pretty little face." She swallowed hard feeling the blood rush from her head. She felt dizzy. He held her face in his hands, "I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you. I saved your life."

She didn't know what to say as each word echoed through her mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?" He let his hands drop from her face to grip the side of the desk.

"Are you kidding me? It matters a whole lot Stu."

"Does it change how you feel about me?" He asked with uncertainty. Uncertain why he was asking at all but he didn't want an answer. "You're doing everything because you feel guilty. You don't love me. I can't be loved." He pushed himself a way from the desk and briskly moved out of his office. She jumped off the table and rushed after him, she wasn't going to let him out of this. She heard the gym door slam shut and instantly made her way towards the door. As soon as she walked in she saw him at the punching bag in the far left corner. She winced as he pulled his arm back and hit with all the power in his body. She knew he wasn't allowed to be doing that; her conversation with Sarah that morning had given her an insight as to what he should and shouldn't be doing during his rehabilitation process; this was one thing he definitely shouldn't be doing.

"Stu!" He ignored her and laid another blow to the hard leather. She neared him and he still didn't stop, the sound of his heavy panting and skin hitting leather filled the room. "Sarah won't be happy when she finds out about this." He stopped for a moment to look at her; a small smirk crept onto his face before he continued his assault on the punching bag. She shook her head and marched over to him roughly pulling him away. He looked at her shocked. "I'm not letting you do more damage to yourself." He looked down at her small hands gripping onto his forearm.

"We both know I'm bad news Mandi, you've said it yourself."

"Why can't you be loved?" He shook her hand from his arm. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, especially with Mandi.

"You can go now; I don't need any more help today."

"You can drop the bad boy persona and just talk to me Stu."

"You don't want to know the real me." Mandi was confused as hell; she pressed her hand to her forehead trying to ease off the headache that was looming. He returned to the punching bag but Mandi slipped between his hard body and the supple leather.

"Who hurt you?" She stared into his green orbs straight to his soul. He licked his lips and tried to move her out of the way. She gripped tight onto his arms. "Who was she?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You've had your heart broken?" Her voice was a touch softer, "You're not the only guy."

"I don't need this." He pulled away from her walking to the other side of the gym but she was quickly on his heels.

"Then what do you need, Stu? Because I sure as hell don't know. Your job will only get you so far in life. What's the point of having all of this when you have no one to share it with?" He turned around sharply sending her walking straight into his chest.

"I need you." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips crashed down onto hers. She gripped onto his hard shoulders trying to keep her balance. His large arms slipped around her slim frame crushing her to his body. She felt herself melt into his embrace as he took over her body and mind. She didn't have the chance to recollect her thoughts as she was hoisted over his shoulder and carried up stairs to his bedroom. He placed her down at the end of his king sized bed. He reached for her top and pulled it over her head. His lips found hers again, his tongue delved into her mouth and his hands worked the buttons of her shorts free. He pushed them down her long legs and gripped onto her hips. She kicked the shorts away from her and ran her hands down his arms feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt attempting to rid it from his statuesque body. He did it for her, balling up the cotton shirt and throwing it across the room.

He pulled her hard against his hot chest again and stared down at her. He kissed her slow and purposeful; one big hand cupped her face whilst the other pushed his sweatpants down over his huge thighs. He placed a gentle kiss to her nose. "Get on the bed."

She did as he asked and crawled to the centre of the bed. Watching him intently she rested back on her elbows enjoying the vision of him releasing his trapped manhood from the black boxer briefs. He climbed onto the bed hovering over her body using his good arm to hold him up. He snapped open the clasp of her strapless bra revealing her full round breasts to him. He threw the material over his shoulder and dipped his head to let his tongue roll over her hard nipples. She arched her back and moved her hips upwards. His hard length brushed over her taut stomach earning a groan from Stu. He quickly pulled her panties down her legs and let them join the pile of clothes on the floor.

A teasing finger ran over her core and a smirk settled on his features. He kissed her hard and gripped onto the thick shaft, he pushed into her slow feeling her surround him completely. She whimpered beneath him and bit down onto his neck making him growl. He pulled out and pushed back just as slow as before. A long moan escaped her lips and she let her eyes slip shut. Everything about him was overwhelming; his presence alone did wonderful things to her. But his body could do so much more. She moved with each thrust, drawing him deeper into her. Her eyes slipped open for a moment to see his intense eyes staring back at her; she didn't know what she saw but it took hold of her heart and gripped tight. He caressed her face, his thumb stroked her cheek and he pushed her hair away from her face. His touch was gentle over every inch of her body. Caressing and loving.

Her body moved with his as he became more possessive and powerful. Everything was intense and blinding. The familiar feeling of an impending release was near. Stu moved his hand to her clit, his thumb drawing small circles around the sensitive spot. That was all it took to send her flying over the edge and into oblivion of stars. Her nails dug into his back, scratching and clawing at his soft skin. He kissed her hard as her body shook with pleasure and her moans filled his mouth. He continued to plunge into her writhing body feeling her tight heat pulling him into his release. A growl tore from his chest as he spilled himself inside her; their glistening bodies sticking to each other. He pushed his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"I need you." He spoke again. His words spoken with more passion and meaning than before.

**A/N - Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, peeps8705, miamitravel, wades wife, LA Williams, mrsa87, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf and celticfighter for the lovely reviews. Next chapter we will see how Fran and Stephen are getting along :) Lou x**


	16. Bow Out And Leave

**Chapter 16 –**_**Bow Out And Leave**_

Fran pulled her glasses from her face and threw them to the desk. She'd had enough of staring blankly at her computer trying to alter the pictures she had taken at the game last night. She had invited Mandi along with her but she had refused, claiming she would much rather watch on the TV. She stood up from her desk picking up the empty mug that sat next to the computer. As she was about to make her way through to the kitchen for another refill a heavy knock sounded through the condo. She padded her way over to the front door, her sweatpants and green Sheamus shirt sitting comfortably on her body.

She pulled the door open, the sight before her brought a grin to her face. "Ste!" She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

"How 'ya lass. Ah was in the neighbourhood, thought Ah'd stop by and see how yeh doing?" He smiled brightly at her as she pulled her arms free from his body, "Ah see yeh've got yeh priorities right." He winked and pointed at her shirt.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips, "I'm okay, how about yourself?" She tugged on his big hand to pull him inside.

"Can't complain, lass. Yeh sure yeh good? After what happened?"

"Honestly. Now can I get you a drink?"

"Ah can't stay long, ah've got an appearance at FCW." He watched her eyes light up, "Yeh can come along if yeh want."

"Really? You would let me?"

"Ah'm inviting yeh along." A small squeal left Fran's mouth and Stephen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, you make yourself at home and I'll go change quickly." With that she rushed to the kitchen and shoved her mug in the dishwasher before sprinting up to her room to change.

_-#-_

Across the other side of Tampa, Mandi stared up at Stu, her breathing still shallow and laboured. He pulled himself away from her and left for the bathroom without saying another word. Feeling rather conscious of her surroundings she slipped off the bed and put her clothes back on. She jumped as the bathroom door opened and Stu walked out heading straight for his sweatpants. He pulled them on without sparing her a second glance. "We need to talk." She spoke quietly against the silence of the room.

"We've done enough talking for today." She followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Don't push me away, Stu." He turned around and gripped onto her arms.

"Drop it."

"This is what I have to do to get you to talk? Just keep nagging and nagging." She poked him in his stomach with a long finger. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone sweetheart, don't think you're so special." She knew he was putting up a wall again, she could sense it a mile off.

"You can trust me."

"I don't know anything about you Mandi."

She scoffed, "What is there to know? I'm a failure; you've seen that with your own eyes."

"You're not a failure, you just make stupid decisions."

"You think I don't know that? You think I wanted to lose my business and my home?" She pushed her hand flat against his chest, "Do you think I wanted to almost lose the man I-"

"Don't say it."

"You're scared." A smirk tugged at her lips, she had seen it flash through his eyes. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not having a repeat of what happened before." She had no clue what he was on about, maybe he had started talking in riddles.

"You have a problem with people loving you?" She narrowed her eyes, she knew she was pushing him but it seemed to be the only method that worked to get him to talk to her.

"Don't love me because I can't love you back, Mandi."

She laughed bitterly, her voice raising a touch. "You think you can control what your heart feels? You can't control everything Stu, not even you."

"She didn't want me to have any of this, she did want me to succeed and she tried to take it all away from me, just like you did. I almost lost everything. What if I couldn't get back in that ring, what the hell would I have then huh?" Mandi stood in shocked silence at Stu's outburst. He was fuming, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing shallow. He was a broken man, patched together by days upon days on the road perfecting his impenetrable image. He wasn't about to let anyone into his life that easy, not without a fight but Mandi was willing to put up a good stance.

"What did she do?" She asked unsure of who 'she' actually was.

Stu watched her innocent blue eyes will with sincerity, she cared. She wanted to know. If she didn't she wouldn't still be standing there. "She told me she was pregnant before I was due to come out here. I could either stay with her in England or come to America; if I chose the latter she said she would abort the baby." Mandi's mouth hung open; she didn't know what to say. "She was lying."

"I'm so sorry, Stu." His reluctance to trust was slowly coming to light, his tough exterior beginning to crumble.

"Now you know." She sensed he was about to flee again. She stepped closer to him and cupped his face in her small hands. She waited for him to push her away but he didn't. She stood on her tip toes and lightly pressed her soft lips against his.

"I would never intentionally try and take away what you have. I trust you, and I hope in time you can trust me too." She placed another gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll be leaving now." She quickly left him and made her way to the kitchen. Stu watched her leave then return with her bag slung over her shoulder and keys dangling from one slender finger. "You know where I am if you need me."

Mandi sighed as she pulled up to Fran's condo. She noticed a rental car pulled up against the sidewalk. Once inside the house she glanced around. She could hear Fran singing upstairs but heard a crash in the kitchen. She frowned and slowly tip toed towards the noise picking up one of Fran's grandmothers crystal figurines sitting on the table in the hallway. She held it above her head, ready to take drastic measures if needs be.

She leapt through the door to the kitchen coming face to chest with a startled Irishman. The jar of coffee in his hand dropped to the floor, shattering and sending ground coffee beans flying across the floor. "What the hell yeh doing woman?"

"Oh god, I thought you we're an intruder."

"Didn't yeh see me car out front?"

"Oh. That's yours?"

"What's going on? Why do you have my Grandmothers figurine?" Fran appeared from behind Mandi surveying the damage.

"She was about to attack me with it." Stephen chuckled.

"Mands!"

"What you don't even like it! Neither did Rosa that's why she cast it off on you!"

"Ladies. If yeh don't mind calming yehself for a moment, where's yer dustpan and brush?" Mandi look at Fran and couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll get you it." Mandi offered whilst Fran snatched the figurine back and set it on the table again.

"So what brings you back to Tampa?" Mandi jumped up onto the side of the counter whilst Stephen cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"He's doing an appearance at FCW, I'm invited." Fran bragged with a Cheshire like grin plastered on her face.

"Ah sure am, there's a few of us going out after. Yeh both welcome to come?"

"Will Stu be going?" Mandi asked before she could stop herself.

"No. He's refusing to come out." Stephen sighed stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"What? Why?"

"Couldn't tell yeh lass."

Fran bit her lip sensing the tension in the room building. "How about we go for some ice cream before this thing Stephen?"

"Wish ah could, lass." He patted his stomach. "Ah'm afraid ah have to watch me diet. Me addiction to Ben and Jerry's got me into trouble once."

Fran grinned at Stephen who smiled back just as bright. "Starbucks it is then. See you later Mands."

"Stephen?" Mandi jumped off the counter and stopped him with her hand on his arm before he could leave. "Should I try and get Stu to come later? For his sanity."

"Ah think that would be great if yeh could, love. Ah wish yeh luck though." He smiled lightly at her before leaving after Fran.

"Have fun." She shouted before the front door slammed shut. She would have to suck up all the pride she had and go back to Stu; but not without a plan first.

**A/N – Thank you LA Williams, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, wades wife, peeps8705, celticfighter, mrsa87, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, nefertina-shanf and poisenousprincess for the lovely reviews :). Hope you guys can keep up ;D! Lou x**


	17. Hello Good Morning

**Chapter 17 – **_**Hello Good Morning**_

Fran linked her arm with Stephens as they strode out of Starbucks. They had just spent the past half an hour playing 21 questions. "So what are you actually doing today?"

"Ah'll get involved in the ring then do a bit of an autograph session."

"You really love your job don't you?"

"Yeh have no idea. Ah'll live and breathe it as long possible."

"Do you really think Stu is okay? Mandi is so worried about him."

"Ah'll talk or knock some sense into him later, lass. As for now yeh just stop worrying alright?" He wrapped a big arm around her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Stephen took Fran down to the FCW arena, explaining to his PA that she was his special guest who needed VIP treatment. After what had happened all those weeks ago he could tell she was in need of some TLC, he would try and take care of that later.

_-#-  
_

Mandi had just been into town but she now sat in her car outside Stu's house. She picked up the bag from the seat next to her and eventually made her way up to the front door. She knocked lightly and waited for a reply. The door soon swung open and there stood Stu looking as confused as ever. "Can I come in?"

"Can't stay away I see, sure." He moved to the side to let her in before shutting the door. "Why are you back here?" She held up the bag in her hand, the long pink rope handles resting perfectly in her grip.

"I've come to make a deal with you."

He chuckled lightly; the sound was music to her ears. She was so glad he had calmed down since that morning. "What kind of deal?"

"One you won't be able to turn down." He looked down to the bag reading the writing on the side; 'Victoria's Secret'. He swallowed hard, maybe she was right. She bit down onto her lip as a naughty glint settled in her eyes. He moved to reach for the bag but Mandi moved it behind her back and shook her head.

"What's the deal, sweetheart?" She grinned as he was giving in.

"You come out with me tonight, and I'll wear what's in this bag all day tomorrow."

"What if it's something I don't like?" Mandi scoffed at his reply, she knew that wasn't an option.

"I can guarantee you will love it."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'm sure you will think up a suitable punishment for me. What do you say big boy?"

"You've got yourself a deal." He held out his big hand offering it for her to shake. She placed her small hand in his watching as his hand engulfed hers. He tugged her towards him and captured her lips with his own. He drove his tongue into her mouth gathering her taste; she tasted sweet and minty. He pulled away for her and licked his lips.

"I'll come back at 8pm and pick you up." She spoke against his lips as he let her breathe for a moment.

"I'll drive; I can't drink with my medication." He let go of her hand and watched as she took a step back from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He smiled at her, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She waved by before leaving his sight with the bag still clutched in her hand.

_-That Evening-_

Mandi held tightly onto Stu's hand as they weaved their way through the mass of people in 'World of Beer' in Courier City. An eclectic mix of people from FCW had shown their faces a long with a few old friends. "My guess is you still don't drink beer." He laughed as she pulled a face of disgust.

"I'll have a diet coke; I have an important day at work tomorrow." He pulled his brows together in confusion before realisation set in and a smirk swept across his face. Stu ordered their drinks at the bar having a quick chat with the bartender, explaining why he wouldn't be drinking any beer tonight, he then lead the way to the back of the room. As soon as she had told him where Fran had told her to go his face instantly lit up, he had spent a lot of nights in this very bar after getting beat up. Stu was delighted to see a few old faces and some new. He had been down at the FCW training facility for a few weeks but this was different, he would have to thank Mandi later for getting him out of the house.

Fran and Stephen were already sat in a small booth, sipping their drinks and conversing about the day's events. Stephen had signed a picture of himself for her; he ended up a tiny bit embarrassed though the look on her face made it worth his. He wrapped his arm around her slim frame pulling her closer to him on the leather cushioned seat.

"Have yeh enjoyed yehself today, love?" Stephen spoke loudly over the hustle and bustle of the bar.

"You have no idea, thank you so much. It's all been a bit surreal to say the least."

"Ah glad ah could take yeh mind off things, at least for a little while anyway." His hand moved to caress her cheek; she immediately covered it with her own and leant into his touch. She pushed herself closer to him and brushed her lips against his. Fran's skin tingled at the contact; they had been intimate before yet this felt more sensual than anything despite their surroundings.

"Are you still in town tomorrow night?"

"Ah sure am, lass."

"Would you like to come round for dinner." She absently played with the silk tie at the top of his chest. "I can cook you a very delicious meal."

"Can yeh now? How can ah say no to that?" He grinned and captured her lips again.

Mandi elbowed Stu in the stomach and pointed to the happy couple. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I think they're happy." Mandi pressed her hand against Stu's chest, her fingers gripping onto the plain black cotton shirt. He leant back against the table around one of the brick columns in the room and returned his gaze to Mandi. She shook his grip free and jumped onto one of the leather bar stools.

"Thank you." She pressed her lips around the black straw and sipped some more of her drink as Stu spoke to her.

"What for?"

"Getting me out of the house, I've been stuck in a rut." Stu watched her; he knew exactly what was coming next. "Don't apologise, what's happened is in the past. I'm just looking forward now; I just want to get back in the ring."

"Do you know how long that will be?"

"Too long, I've lost a lot of the strength in my arm." She ran her hand down his forearm and squeezed his hand lightly.

"You're one of the strongest men I know."

"One of?" He grinned and set his drink down.

"Apart from my brother, Dean and my nephew Jacob."

"You never mentioned you have a brother."

"I guess it's never come up. He's a fire-fighter in Jacksonville, lives with his wife Rachel and their two sons Jacob and John."

"Perfect family, huh?" He eyes flicked up to meet Mandi's, they had dimmed slightly.

"Not quite, Jacob has cystic fibrosis." Stu was shocked but held onto Mandi's hand and squeezed tight.

"I'm sorry Mands."

"Don't be, Jacobs a tough little guy and with current research he should live to about 30." Stu leant forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Way to ruin the mood Mandi." She cursed herself under her breath. "Come on." She held tightly onto his hand and jumped down off the stool. "Let's go see the lovebirds before they make babies of their own." She grinned as Stu slipped his arm around her waist. He held her tight, the newest information about her sinking in. He was 31 and his life was just starting; trying to know how her family was feeling was unfathomable. He tried to shake the feeling and enjoy the rest of the night.

_-The following morning-  
_

Mandi grinned as the front door to Stu's house was open; she quietly slipped inside and placed her bag on the floor next to the stairs. She untied the belt of her black trench coat and placed it on the end of the banister. She smoothed down her outfit and made sure everything looked perfect. The 5 inch patent black leather Christian Louboutins she had bought a few years back were settled on her feet. If Stu wanted her in a maids outfit, he was going to get it. Her little trip Victoria's Secret had proved successful. Her lacy maids outfit pushed her full breasts together, the apron baby-doll tied around the neck and hip. The matching ruffled panties finished off the look. She was going to make sure Stu had some fun, and make him forget about any doubt or worries in his mind. She could smell burnt toast and that meant one thing, Stu was in the kitchen. She quietly crept towards the closed kitchen door she pushed it open seeing him stood facing the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Mr. Bennett." Her seductive tone floated through the room as she stepped closer.

Stu turned around upon hearing her voice; he started coughing and spluttering on a bite of toast in shock. "Fuck."

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" Mandi smirked at the shocked look on Stu's face.

"Good morning, lass." Mandi gasped as she looked to her left, that Irish brogue certainly didn't belong to Stu. She squealed and jumped behind Stu dragging him towards her to shield her body.

Stu chuckled but abruptly stopped as he felt her round breasts pushing into his back and her slim fingers digging into his hips. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Ah stayed here last night."

"Why is your car at Fran's?"

"She said ah could leave it and pick it up today." Mandi cursed her half-Italian friend under her breath. "Hey Mandi, what do ah have to do to get some service around here?" He wiggled his eyebrows earning a scowl from Stu, "What? Ah'm kidding, fella."

Mandi leaned around Stu pointing at Stephen who now had a very amused smile on his face. "I swear to god if you mention this to anyone-" Mandi was quickly ushered out of the kitchen before she could threaten Stephen.

"Good morning." He whispered; his husky voice raced across her skin. "The best I've had in a long time in fact." Mandi smacked him on his arm.

"Stu! This isn't funny."

He plastered a serious look onto his face and shook his head, "Of course not." He pressed his lips just under her jaw line, kissing her skin softly. "How about you get to cleaning my bedroom first?" His big hands gripped onto her behind as he pulled her into his body. "Then we'll make our way through every other room in the house."

"That's a lot of rooms, do you think you're up for the challenge?" A smirk tugged on her lips but suppressed it by biting her lip, he had already succeeded in making her forget what had just happened.

He turned her around and brought his hand down on her backside, he sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the house along with a cry from Mandi's lips. "My room, now. I'll be up in a minute." He patted the now red mark on her behind and gently pushed her towards the stairs. He licked his lips; now all he needed to do was get rid of his best friend.

**A/N – Thank you nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, wades wife, miamitravel, Tiffyxox, DeansTrueGirl, hOtlilmofo and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews. So we're finally learning more about Mandi and Stu, but I'm pretty sure you can guess what road the next chapter will take ;D! Lou x**


	18. I Like It Rough

**Chapter 18 – _I Like It Rough_**

Stu casually walked back into the kitchen, he glanced at Stephen who still had a smug grin on his face. Stu shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeh don't even have to tell me, fella. Ah'm going to get an early workout, and by the looks of things, so are you." Stephen winked at his best friend, patting him on the back as he walked past him. He finished off his protein shake and picked up Stu's car keys. "Ah guess yeh won't need these."

Stu groaned, he didn't want him taking his car but at the same time, Mandi was waiting for him in nothing but a lace maid's outfit and 5 inch heels. "I guess not, it better come back in one piece." Stephen patted him on the back and quickly left. Stu stood for a moment hearing the car roar to life before rushing up the stairs taking two at a time. He walked into his bedroom immediately spotting Mandi sat on the edge of his bed, one of her long toned legs crossed over the other. A smile graced her lips, almost angelic though he knew she was quite the opposite, almost sinister.

She stood up from the bed, and moved closer to him. Once he was in reach she gripped onto his shirt and tugged upwards leaving him in only a pair of basketball shorts. "Where do you want me?" Stu growled at her question, lacing his long fingers through her silky hair and tilting her head back. His eyes sparkled as his eyes raked down her slender neck, he leant forward and pressed his hot thin lips to the smooth skin under her jaw. He pressed gentle kissed down to her collar bone. His tongue snaked out, dragging the tip in a circle along her heated flesh. He heard her whimper and her back arched into his body. He rested his big hands on her shoulders and pulled back to stare into her eyes. His gaze moved over the tip of her nose down to her full pouty lips; parted in anticipation of his next move.

"How about we visit a room you're unfamiliar with?" He smirked as he watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth, her teeth digging into the soft flesh to suppress a moan. He took hold of her hand and led her out of the bedroom. He stopped outside of the door and placed his hands on her shoulders. Turning her around on the spot he pointed to a door at the far end of the hallway, "Third door on the left, sweetheart."

He pushed her forward slightly and she knew exactly what he wanted. She set off down the hallway, her slow strides carrying her with grace and poise. Stu watched her leave his grip, his eyes traced around her delicate ankles to the slim calves carrying her. He stopped on her thighs; smooth, toned and longing to be wrapped around his waist. A sly grin tugged at his lips as he continued upwards, the lace of her panties hugging the curves of her glorious round behind begging to be spanked. Her hips swayed with each step she took, her hair bouncing softly and brushing against her back. Before she reached the room he started moving towards her, she turned to look at him, seeking approval to open the door. He grinned and nodded as her hand settled on the cool brass doorknob. She pushed the door open smiling as she saw what was inside. She guessed it was his games room, a place to relax and unwind with a bit of fun. The room had a plush navy carpet, four huge leather lounge chairs sat pointed at a TV hooked up to surround sound. Various games consoles on the table below.

Her eyes settled on the pool table in the far corner of the room. Stu appeared in the corner of her eye, his demeanour was as relaxed as ever. He glanced at her and she was immediately drawn to him. "I know how much you love to lose at pool."

He placed his large hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the table. He took hold of her hands and made her grip onto the polished wood frame. He stood directly behind her, the heat of his body seeping into hers. He kissed her shoulder lightly; "I kicked your arse, then I spanked it. How about we have another replay of that?" Mandi tightened her grip on the edge of the pool table. She remembered both nights all too well. She moaned and pushed herself back into Stu, grinding her behind on his crotch. He stifled a surprised groan and gripped onto her hips, his long fingers moulding against her soft skin. "What shall we play for?" He turned her around and lifted her up onto the edge of the table; she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. She slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her.

"Just fuck me on the table, either way you'll win." She was surprised at herself that she could even form such a coherent sentence.

His lips curled into a smirk. "It will be my pleasure." His fingers dug into her soft fleshy thighs as he picked her up and set her back down on the floor. She ran her hand over his trapped manhood, gently palming against the cool shorts. He let her, relishing in the pleasure for a moment. A groan tore from his lips as she swiftly pulled down the shorts and wrapped her small palm around the shaft. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before sinking to her knees, her nails dragging down his chest and abs as she did, faint red marks being left in her wake. He desperately wanted to bend her over the pool table, much like he had wanted to do the first night he laid eyes on her, yet he couldn't stop her actions. He stared down at her, her blue eyes flicking up to meet his. She held her gaze as her tongue swiped over the bulbous head, lapping up the drop of pre-cum. He smirked as her eyes drifted shut, a wave of pleasure rippling through his body as her mouth engulfed the tip of his hard member.

She moaned as she took him further into her mouth, her hand rhythmically moving up and down the bottom of the shaft. His hands slipped into her hair to cradle her head, she wasn't surprised, he had to be in control. He stilled her movements and pushed his length further into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, searching for his immediately. She submitted, letting him take all of the control. She held onto his huge thighs as he pulled out of her mouth and back in, hitting the back of her throat. He growled deep in his chest, amazed at how far she could take him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer; her hot mouth and slick tongue were quickly pulling at his seams. He pulled completely out of her mouth, the tip sliding across her wet plump swollen lips. He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefingers, making her stand up. He slipped his fingers into the thin lace sides of her panties, pulling slightly so they dropped to the floor. He dragged his finger along her drenched folds, finding her most sensitive spot. She gripped onto his broad shoulders feeling a shudder of pleasure run though her body. He turned her around and pushed her forwards, her hips digging into the side of the pool table. His big hand slipped into her hair, pushing her face down against the green felt. His other hand brought both of her wrists behind her back restricting any movement. He bent over her and whispered in her ear. "You don't mind if I'm rough, do you?"

He nudged her legs open slightly with his knee and thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. A cry left her lips as he filled her completely, pulling out slowly then thrusting back just as hard. Her hips dug into the hard wood, bruising with every powerful thrust. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder before biting down into her soft flesh gently. She whimpered beneath him as his fist tightened in her hair. Her slick channel tightened around him. He was relentless but he needed more. He let go of her hair; he lifted her knee up to rest on the edge of the table, she opened up to him even more than she thought possible. His thick fingers dug into her fleshy thigh. He knew he was close as her honeyed depths pulled him towards his release. But she had to come first; he wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't. He let go of her trapped wrists, immediately she gripped onto the edge of the table to ease the blow of his forceful thrusts. He gripped onto her hip and leant over her again pressing a kiss to her cheek. He leant his forearm against the felt table and brushed her hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful, I love you."

Mandi's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. A cry escaped her as she hurtled into a spine shuddering orgasm. Stu pressed his lips to her throat and his grip on her thigh tightened. A growl tore from his chest, vibrating against her as he spilled himself inside her. His hot heavy breath danced across her cheek as their laboured breaths filled the room. He brought her leg down from the table as she gripped tighter onto the side, her shaking form moulding to his body he stood up straight. His big arms wrapped her chest holding her tight and he pressed another kiss to her shoulder. He kissed his way up her neck, gently nibbling the lobe of her ear. "I mean it." His voice was quiet but the deep rumble echoed through her chest rushing straight to her heart. She had thought he had said it in the spur of the moment. A momentary lapse of his tightly held control.

"You meant what?" Her voice was shaky. She sucked in a breath not sure what he would say. She didn't want push him or ruin the intimate moment. She wanted him to repeat those heart clenching words again; she wanted to know he really meant it.

"I love you, Mandi."

_-Later That Evening-_

Fran rushed to the bathroom again to check her hair and makeup. She didn't think she would be so nervous but she was. She wanted to impress Stephen and give him a night to remember. Taking a deep breath she tried to remind herself that he liked her, he wouldn't have visited her like he had been doing if he didn't. She rushed back out of the bathroom to the kitchen. To be quite honest, she didn't have a clue why she was rushing around. Everything was sorted; she was just waiting for Stephen. A sudden rush of nerves surged through her body. What if he wouldn't turn up? Maybe he didn't want anything serious and this was a step too far. The loud knock on the front door shattered those thoughts in a split second. She knew it was Stephen, the power of all those muscles could only produce such a noise. She smoothed down her Vanessa Bruno silk floral print maxi dress, and made her way to the front door; she definitely didn't want to keep such a fine man waiting. As soon as she pulled the door open a smile graced her features.

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming."

"Ah'm right on time lass." He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, he kissed the top of her head lightly and led her back into the house. "Something smells good love, what yeh cooking?"

"That you will just have to wait and see." She poked her finger into his chest and grinned at him. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face whenever he was around. His eyes raked down her body as she held onto his hand and walked him through the house. The long silk fabric swayed as she walked, brushing across the tiled floor. The strapless dress left her shoulders bare, her brown locks pulled up into a loose bun. A few curls framed her face and bounced as she moved. They entered the dining room, the french patio doors leading to the decking outside were open. A slight breeze from the ocean was welcoming in the warm evening sun. The table was set with a pure white linen cloth, cutlery and china plates meticulously placed. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She turned to him as they stopped walking. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her closer to him. His lips captured hers in a gentle kiss. "Ah'll just have some water."

"Are you sure?"

"Definite lass."

"Okay, two minutes." She smiled and left him for a moment heading back to the kitchen. She came back to him with a glass of water and a bowl of salad which she placed on the table. "You can sit now." He did as she asked and watched her rush out of the room again. After a few minutes she came back in with a plate in each hand. She set them down and took her seat next to Stephen. She had made grilled shrimp and asparagus with salad.

"I hope you're hungry, Stephen." Fran looked across to Stephen who looked up from his plate. Her big brown eyes were inquisitive; he watched them sparkle with a hint of mischief. His gaze travelled down to her lips; parted as she waited for any kind of reply. He leant across the table, his hand cradling the side of her face to bring her closer to him. His lips crashed down onto hers, swiping his tongue along the seam of her lips. She allowed him entry and let their tongues duel as his hand circled the back of her neck. He gently bit onto her bottom lip earning him a moan. He pulled back from her, still only inches away from her face.

"I'm ready to eat you up." His low brogue rumbled through her, settling low in her abdomen. She swallowed hard as his bright grey eyes darkened in a split second. Suddenly she was craving something other than the food on the table.

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, nefertina-shanf, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, wades wife, hOtlilmofo, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, DeansTrueGirl, peeps8705, poisenousprincess, Tiffyxox and dolldarlingcliche for the amazing reviews once again. So glad you guys are enjoying the chapters :D! Lou x **


	19. The Sky Is Falling

**Chapter 19 – **_**The Sky Is Falling**_

Mandi moved through the house, Stu's shirt covering the top half of her body and stopping on her thighs. She eventually found him in his office, his large frame resting in the sturdy leather chair that accompanied his large desk. The sky outside was beginning to darken even though it was early evening.

"Hey. What you doing?" She moved around the desk to sit on the cream sofa in the corner of the room. She pulled her legs underneath her and looked around the office. She noted the large potted plant by the window, the small abstract paintings on the wall and a guitar in the opposite corner to the couch.

"Business." She nodded at his short and not so sweet answer. "There's a storm on its way." He finally glanced up from the laptop set at his desk. A smirk graced his features as he caught sight of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've never been better. Yourself?" His smirk turned into a full beautiful smile that made her heart jump to her throat.

"I wish I could say the same." Her smile dropped a little and her heart sunk back down to her stomach. "If my arm wasn't in pain."

"Why didn't you say something?" She shot up from the couch. "Do you want your pain killers? Where are they?" She moved past him to head to the kitchen but he quickly stopped her with his hand around her wrist.

"Mandi, I'm fine. It's just the strain from the rehabilitation."

"And how's that going?" He pulled her down to sit in his lap. His big strong arms holding her still against him.

He waited a moment before speaking, she knew full well this was a difficult subject for him. He gave her a slight nod. "I'm making progress."

"But not as much as you'd like?" She knew she was right. His jaw had stiffened slightly and his gaze was steely. "It's going to take time Stu. Don't rush yourself."

"And I'm just supposed to waste away here until I'm allowed back in the ring?" His voice rose just a touch, the deep rumble vibrated across her cheek.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you to do any more damage and make things worse." She thought her choice words were comforting, offering him some form on encouragement. She thought wrong.

"I can take care of myself, sweetheart. Unlike you." The pinch in her chest shocked her; his words hurt.

He regretted his choice of words instantly as she jumped up from his lap and rushed out of the office. He winced as the door was slammed shut in his face. "Mandi, wait." He pulled the door open and took off after her. He was soon on her heels with his long strides. She spun and slammed into his chest. She pushed him away and made a kind of growling noise; Stu had to bite back his laughter. Even when she was mad she was sexy as hell.

"I'm know I'm a failure, I know I'm stupid for everything I've done. I've lost everything Stu." She pushed him again, letting out her sudden rush of aggression. "Don't think I don't know that, but if this is about your money I'm taking care of it. So why don't you just-" a sudden flash of lightning followed by a booming rumble quickly stopped her in her tracks. A yelp left her lips and she almost threw herself at Stu. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry." His hand smoothed over her hair and he kissed the top of her head. "You've lived in Tampa all your life and you don't like storms, something is wrong with you." He glanced out of the big doors in the kitchen, rain beginning to fall and bounce off the decking. She mumbled something inaudible into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. He always seemed to be protecting Mandi from something; be it a trivial storm or death. But deep in his mind and chest he wanted to, he wanted her to be afraid of something so he could hold her and tell her everything would be alright. He wanted her to show that tiny bit of vulnerability so she would perhaps still need him. He shook those thoughts as another boom echoed around the house.

Peeling her arms from around his waist he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the big doors. "Stu, what are you doing?" He pulled the doors open. "Don't even think about it!" She squealed as he pulled her outside with him, the pair instantly soaked with the sudden rush of rainwater pouring over them.

"If this doesn't cure your fear, I don't know what will." He looked up to the sky, tiny drops of water hitting his face. He ran a hand through his hair then cupped her face. He brushed a few drops of water off her plump lips with his thumb and smiled down at her. Her breathing had changed, it was shallow and choppy. He pushed his lips against hers, wrapping his huge arms entirely around her slim frame. Their wet bodies stuck together as the rain poured down, more thunder and lightning filling the dark sky. Her small hands gripped onto his wet shirt, sparks of electricity buzzing around their bodies. He pulled back from her, her eyes still shut. Her eyelashes fanned across the tops of her cheeks, flushed crimson from his assault on her. Her eyes slipped open, blinking when rain drops hit her cheeks. Her hands gripped onto his shirt, oblivious to everything going on around them. He brushed her hair away from her face, the wet strands clinging to her face.

His shirt was sticking to her and he felt her shiver in his arms. Her big blue eyes stared at him and he felt them pull him towards her. "I only care, Stu. Please don't push me away." Her voice was barely above a whisper, blending and fading with the pouring rain. She didn't want him putting a wall back up. She placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart as the sky was painted bright blue again for a split second.

He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly. "I won't, I promise."

Fran looked over her glass of wine at Stephen. They had finished their meal, which Stephen consumed pretty quickly. She wasn't surprised though, he was a big man and no one could resist her fine cuisine. She was curled up next to him on the deep red sofa, his arm draped across the back. His thumb brushed across her bare shoulder in small circles. She sighed and placed her glass down on the small oak table next to the couch. "It looks pretty dark outside; you think there's a storm?" Stephen moved his gaze to where Fran was looking, the sky outside had darkened, grey clouds looming.

"Ah think you might be right, lass." He rubbed his hand down her arm. She turned to look at him again and he pushed his lips against hers as she did. Gently his lips massaged hers, his tongue running over the seam of her lips. She tasted fruity, the white wine stinging his tongue. His big hand cradled her face, tilting her head back to get more access. She parted her lips willingly as her hands gripped onto his shirt. The sound of rain hitting the window and the wind blowing stopped their actions. Fran bit her bottom lip, thoughts running through her head. It had been a while since she had rubbed suntan lotion into his hard muscles. She wanted to get her hands on him again; she took a deep breath trying to suck up some courage.

"I want you." She whispered against his lips. Her eyes widened, not believing she had put herself out there so casually.

He grinned and licked his lips. "I want yeh too, Fran. But ah'm prepared to take things slow with yeh, ah'm not about to rush something this good."

"You really mean that?" She reached up to touch his cheek, her thumb running across his freckled skin.

"Ah'll have yeh know ah'm a chivalrous man." She never second guessed that. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as a flash of lightning filled the room and rain continued to pound the windows. "Ah want to take yeh out, Ah'll be back in a few weeks to see Stu. What do yeh say?"

"I say that sounds perfect, you have my number." She grinned and looked around the room. "What if we watch a movie now?"

"Sure, what yeh got?" Fran peeled Stephens arms from around her waist and moved to the entertainment centre in the corner of the room. She rooted through the stacks of DVD's to find one they would both like to watch. She settled on Gladiator. 20 minutes into the film the screen turned black and the lights in the house cut out. Neither of them noticed; Fran was sandwiched between the couch and Stephen. She was gathered is his big arms as his skilled tongue fought with hers. A flash filled the room, followed by a crash and rumble of thunder. They both shot up as the sound of crushing metal and smashing glass echoed outside. Stephen rushed to the front door with Fran quick on his heels. He pulled the door open and stopped dead in his tracks, one of the trees in the lush front garden had fallen directly onto Fran's car. The metal beneath was crumpled, the windows smashed and the car almost unrecognisable. Fran squeezed past Stephens big frame, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the damage. She tried to rush outside but Stephen quickly slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He knew it wasn't safe out there. He held her tight against his body as she remained in stunned silence.

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Thank you LA Williams, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx peeps8705, celticfighter, wades wife, nefertina-shanf, DeansTrueGirl, dolldarlingcliche, poisenousprincess, hOtlilmofo, mrsa87 and Tiffyxox for the fabulous reviews! I know I'm horrible for leaving it there, but what you gonna do? :) Will update soon lovelies! Lou x**


	20. Say That It's Us

**Chapter 2 – **_**Say That It's Us**_

Fran tried to shake herself free from Stephens grip. "Let me go." She knew she didn't have a chance but she would rather protest than stand and do nothing.

"Ah'm not letting yeh go. There's nothing yeh can do." He turned her around in his arms and cupped her face in his big hands, her breathing was harsh as she tried to calm herself down. "No one got hurt and yeh fine, yeh insurance will cover this okay? Get back inside." He ushered her back into the safety of her house and shut the door.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her back to Stephen as she stared down the hallway. She felt Stephen behind her, his hand softly landing on her shoulder. "Yeh alright, lass?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked I guess."

"How about I stay here tonight, keep yeh company?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Stu and Mandi won't want me around, ah can assure yeh." He remembered his encounter with a scantily clad Mandi that morning then shook those thoughts. "I want to make sure yeh alright."

He rubbed her arm gently then pulled her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently. Suddenly things didn't seen too bad. The rest of the evening Fran showed Stephen some of her photography and even took some of him too. They talked about everything and anything, from family to favourite ice cream. But now Fran lay wide awake in her bed, all alone and aware that Stephen was in the guest bedroom. She turned over and squeezed her eyes shut. The wind was still blowing and she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to fall asleep in the arms of a man. A man made of pure muscle who happened to be in the next room.

She pulled the duvet away from her and slipped out of bed. Quietly she crept out of her room and towards the guest room. She put her hand on the handle then stopped. What if he was spread across the bed naked? Not expecting his friendly host to creep around in the middle of the night. She rolled her eyes and let a smile crawl across her face. That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She gently pushed the door open and her gaze immediately settled on Stephens sleeping frame. The covers were resting around his waist, his smooth chest rising and falling with each breath. She found herself walking further into the room towards him.

"Stephen?" She called out quietly, waiting for a response. Not getting one she moved closer eventually reaching the side of the big double bed. "Stephen?" She spoke louder than before and watched him stir. His eyes flickered open and he frowned at her.

"Fran? What yeh doing?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?" He smiled and pulled the cover back so she could climb under. "Thank you." She slipped under the covers, the cool sheets surrounding her body. She felt Stephen behind her, and held her breath as his big arms snaked around her body and held her close to him.

"Goodnight." He spoke quietly and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. She instantly relaxed, letting her eyes drift shut. She could get used to this.

The storm was passing but the power still hadn't come back on. After showering and drying off, Stu and Mandi had settled down in his office. The sun had almost set and the last beams of light shone through the window. She sat between his large legs, his chest brushing against her back as he pulled her against him. He picked up the guitar and held it in front of her. His big arms surrounded her, throwing off heat like a furnace. He took hold of her left hand, placing it on the neck, he placed her other hand on the strings across the body of the guitar. His big hands engulfed hers, the heat seeping into her skin. His lips grazed her bare shoulder, the top of his huge dress shirt had slid down one arm to her elbow. He moved her fingers around on the neck then brushed her thumb across the strings. The sound floated into her air and Mandi smiled. "It's all in the fingers." He spoke against her ear before his open mouth descended on her throat.

"And you're all fingers, Mr. Bennett." His hearty chuckle rumbled across her skin.

"You would know and I haven't heart you complaining all that much."

"Stu!" She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Alright. Move your fingers here." She moved her fingers across the thick string on the neck and Stu moved her other hand. "You're a natural."

"And you're a liar."

"So you need a bit of work."

"I think I'll stick to painting." He took the guitar from her and leant it against the couch.

"You paint?" He asked inquisitively and she wasn't so sure why he was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not the best. That's why I sell other peoples." She sighed before continuing. "Or I used to."

"Show me." She stiffened and tried to wriggle out of his grip. Stu let her go, he didn't want to force her to stay with him.

"Everything is in storage." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Since moving in with Fran she only had what she needed, and that appeared to be lots of clothes. She hadn't told him she was about to sell her home and move away from Tampa.

"You don't have anything at Fran's?" She bit onto her lip and tore her gaze away from his to look at the art on the wall behind her. "Mandi, what's going on?" He waited for a moment before standing up. She remained silent. "Trust is everything to me, start talking." She turned around and he was stood inches away from her. His finger slipping under her chin tilted her head upwards making her look at him.

"I've found an apartment."

"That's great news." He smiled at her, running a hand through her hair. "Isn't it?"

"It's in Jacksonville." She breathed out, barely above a whisper. His hand dropped to her shoulder.

"Jacksonville? I thought you were looking for places in Tampa?"

"My brother found me a great place. It's close to them, so I can help Rachel and spend more time with Joseph and John."

"Have you bought it?" She shook her head and he ran a hand across his jaw lightly rubbing the stubble. His hands moved to cradle her face. "Good. I'm a selfish man, stay here with me and visit them when I'm gone."

"Stu I can't do that, I can't invade your life like this." She tried to protest, she didn't want him to think he needed to let her stay with him.

"I want you in my life, I want you here. Please, Mandi?"

"I need to find work."

"I have a basement." She shook her head trying to figure out what he was getting at. "You can paint down there, try and get noticed."

"I'm not good enough to do that." He brushed his thumb across her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

"You are, don't say you can't do anything you set your mind to." She pushed him away from her, her heart beating fast against her chest. She tried to make a run for the door but he caught her before she could. He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. He leant against the door, his big hands resting either side of her face.

"I'm scared." She confessed without him needing to utter a word.

"Scared of what?"

"Hurting you again."

"Keep talking." He pressed his forehead against hers. She bit her lip, and tried to force herself not to look into his eyes. "I know you're not as strong as you act, Mandi. I've always seen through it, ever since I laid eyes on you outside the bar." He watched her eyes glaze over, beads of moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. "You don't have to be strong for me, what else are you scared of?"

"You." Her words shocked him. He stared at her as she blinked a few times, the beads of moisture sticking to her lashes.

"Me? Why would you be scared of me?"

"I'm scared of losing you, screwing things up. Screwing up your life like I've done with mine. I can't do that to you Stu, I'm sorry. You've worked so hard for everything you have and I almost took that away from you." She took a deep breath. "I can't do this I'm sorry."

"Don't run from me, don't you dare." He kissed her hard but she remained still. His big hands cupped her face and he felt her crumble. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tilted her head back and pulled her flush against his body. He pulled back and smirked at her, he held her gaze as her eyes fluttered open. "Don't deny you need me, Mandi. You need me as much as I need you."

"I need you." She gripped onto him, holding him as if she was holding on for her life.

"Then stay here with me. Keep an old man company." He smiled down at her, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You're not that old." She laughed and he laughed with her.

"So you'll stay here with me?"

"Yes." She slipped her arms around his neck and held onto him. She needed a new life and a new start. First she needed to let go and stop fighting everything. If Stu could let down his guard so could she.

"Then we need to seal the deal." His hands slipped down to his shirt covering her body. He quickly unbuttoned the thin material and pushed the two halves apart. His lips found her neck, kissing her soft skin as he pushed the shirt off her body. Her back arched out to him, her luscious breasts bared to him. The pink light of the sunset filling the room made her body glow.

He reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly then returning his lips to her neck. They ran down to her shoulder as his big hands gripped onto her behind. He lifted her up and carried her over to the desk. He set her down and parted her silky folds with his thumbs and rubbed her clit. She wanted him and needed him. His movements sending shivers over her body.

"Take your pants off." He didn't have to be told twice. He unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down. Mandi helped and pushed the pants down, grinning when she realised he wasn't wearing anything beneath. His hard length stood proud and her hand curled around his erection. She brushed over the head with her thumb, the bead of pre-cum glossing over the velvet skin. He raked his hands through his jet black hair and let out a throaty growl. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her hard and rough. He gripped onto the backs of her thighs and pulled her closer to him; her hands left him and held onto his broad shoulders.

He continued to devour her, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as he pushed into her. Tight and hot. She surrounded him and pulled her deep, wet and slick with desire and lust. He plunged into her over and over again, catching her moans of pleasure with kisses. He pressed her forehead against hers. "Never leave me Mandi."

"Never." She spoke breathlessly as he plunged into her. Over and over driving her towards ecstasy. He held her in his big arms protectively. Never would he have imagined a woman would walk into his life so easily and knock him off his feet. She had blindsided him with her long legs and smart mouth. He hadn't been looking for a woman; he had enough offers. Woman who wanted sex, money and his time. He had been able to offer two out of three, the third was too valuable to him and he was a selfish man. Yet he had offered everything he had to the woman he was buried deep inside. The woman he had declared his love to, almost given his life for, given his home and time to. He stared into Mandi's eyes and she tightened her legs around his hips, her walls clamping down on him. She was worth it. Her nails raked down his back and he felt himself hurtling head first into a release. He came inside her as her body shook and shuddered him his arms. He held onto her writhing body and pulled her into his chest. She cried out his name against his hot skin, her lips skimming across his shoulder. He held onto her, the comfortable silence filled with laboured breaths. Nothing needed to be said.

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, hOtlilmofo, wades wife, mrsa87, miamitravel, nefertina-shanf, poisenousprincess and LA Williams for the amazing reviews. Hope you enjoyed the update! Lou x**


	21. Changing Places

**Chapter 21 –** _**Changing Places**_

Mandi sat watching Stu work out, trying to gain as much strength and power back as possible in his arm. Though the physio tested him both physically and mentally, she knew he was strong enough to get through everything. The main thing that was taking its toll was the inability to get in the ring. Watching his friends either on the TV or at the FCW shows left a bitter taste in his mouth, one that was hard to swallow. But he strived to turn that bitterness into hunger; hunger and longing made for will power that he needed.

The book in Mandi's hand hadn't turned a page since she had locked her eyes on Stu. He had pulled his sweat soaked shirt off, leaving her with a glorious view of his body as he worked out. "Enjoying the view?" Stu raised an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder, the white towel in his hand quickly swiped over his face.

"Yes, so do you have to stop?"

"My arm's starting to ache." He winced slightly as he ran two fingers over the thin scar. Before he wouldn't have admitted that to her, but they had promised to be honest with each other, and this was a start.

"I should really get dressed." She glanced down at Stu's massive shirt covering her. The comfort it provided her with made her want to curl up on the couch with a glass of wine, but it was 9.30am and that wasn't an option. Closing her book Mandi stood up, keeping her eye on Stu as he slowly strode over to her. The closer he got, the more the space around her was consumed by his overwhelming size and dominance. His steely gaze dragged across her body from her head to her toes then back up again. Reaching forward, Stu took a handful of his shirt covering her body and pulled her towards him. His lips crashed against hers, the force making her drop her book and stumble back slightly but Stu kept a tight grip on her shirt. He moulded her to his body as her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers delving into his hair. "Stu, I need to get dressed."

"You don't want me right now?" her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she shook her head. His big hand slipped beneath her panties, one finger plunging into her honeyed depths. "You're lying again." Mandi gripped as tight as she could onto his biceps, whimpering against him under his powerful touch as he added another finger. Her hand slipped to his wrist, trying to get him to move but he quickly gathered up her wrists and held them behind her back. He pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to her lip. Dragging his fingers across her bottom lip, she took them into her mouth and sucked gently, her eyes sparking with mischief. He pulled them out and kissed her roughly whilst freeing her wrists. "Go get dressed then."

"Stu-"

"Now, Mandi." He watched as she reluctantly bent down to pick up her book then took a step forward to close the gap between them. Her lips gently touched his, grazing lightly then pulling away. Stu almost growled at her, feeling his control slightly slipping. Before she left him, he gripped onto her arm and brought his lips close to her ear. "Later I'll give you a good workout."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Stu grinned and spun her around, he brought his hand down hard on her backside then pushed her forward slightly.

"Get dressed, then we can head to Fran's and pick up some of your stuff." Mandi glanced over her shoulder one last time, the grin on her face happily mirrored by Stu.

* * *

Arriving outside Fran's house, Stu and Mandi came across the carnage the storm had created to Fran's car; the tree still where it had landed the night before. Mandi had sent Fran a quick text to let her know she would be coming back, she definitely didn't want to walk in on her and Stephen. Though it would be a tiny bit of payback for what Stephen saw the previous day. Upon walking into the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee hit Mandi. It was the usual case; Fran would cook breakfast and the smell of coffee would quickly persuade her to get out of bed. Stu was still outside; his phone had rung and he needed to take the call.

"Hey Fran." Mandi glanced between her friend and Stephen, wondering how well their date had gone exactly. "Stephen." She narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw humour framing his eyes. If he had told anyone about their little encounter there would be trouble.

"Mandi! Did you see my car?" Her friend shot up. Of course she had seen her car, the whole neighbourhood could see the damage. "Someone is coming in a few hours to remove the tree."

"And you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad Stephen was here." The look shared between Fran and Stephen said it all, there was something between them. The way Stephen looked at her, sneaking glances then looking away when he was caught.

"Ah've got to go soon though lass, work calls."

"Oh." Fran's smile fell slightly, forgetting that Stephens busy schedule meant he was back on the road.

"I guess now's a good time to tell you, I'm moving in with Stu." Mandi grinned, saying it out loud made it all the more real.

"Living together? Really?" Mandi frowned, wondering why Stephen had a hard time consuming her words.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No reason." Stephen quickly shut up as Stu walked back into the room. He nodded at his friend, silently acknowledging him.

"That's great news, Mandi." Fran immediately pulled Mandi into her arms for a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, you're an amazing friend. The best in fact."

"I should hope so." Fran moved over to the stove and started to pour eggs into a pan; she was making Stephen scrambled eggs.

"We'll leave you two alone and go grab some of my stuff to take back." Stu said a quick bye to both Fran and Stephen, telling his friend that they would meet up next time he was in town.

After gathering up the few belongings Mandi had at Fran's, they were soon on their way back to Stu's house. They decided to collect her stuff from storage when she decided what she wanted to do with it. The few things she had she would probably sell since Stu wouldn't need them.

"Where the hell do we start?" Stu bellowed into the room as he manoeuvred his way around the boxes. Mandi stared at everything, her arms crossed under her bust. Surveying what she had in Stu's big house felt like she owned next to nothing.

"There isn't that much stuff." There really wasn't. Mainly boxes full of clothes and little things she kept around the house like photographs.

"Alright." Stu bent down to pick up one of the boxes, before he could even lift it Mandi swiftly stopped him.

"Wait!" He glanced up, bent over and ready to pick up the box.

"What?" Standing upright again he frowned slightly, was he not allowed to touch her stuff?

"Are you okay doing all this heavy lifting?" She asked quietly; she didn't want him to think she was nagging him but concern raged in the back of her mind.

"Mandi, you saw me this morning." She nodded; that was true, but she was still concerned.

"I know, but I don't want you to overdo it."

"Maybe now is a good time to tell you." Stu started speaking but stopped to make sure he had Mandi's full attention. He did; she stared back at him, her lips pressed tightly together. "That phone call was from my doctor, I took some scans last week and he's predicted I'll be 100% in about four to five weeks."

"That's great news." Mandi wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing herself to his body. "So you'll be back on the road in no time?"

"If everything goes as planned." Stu pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. "And you're happy about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's my fault you're not on the road now."

"I'll probably start doing a bit of training back at FCW for a bit." Mandi couldn't help but smile as he rattled off all the things he couldn't wait to start doing. Stu was getting his life back on track and so was she.

30 minutes later, boxes still littered Stu's bedroom, various ones pulled open and things pulled out. To be quite honest, Mandi didn't have a clue where to start. The first thing she did, was change out of her jean shorts and shirt and slipped on a cool summer dress. The thin blue cotton stopped mid thigh and the straps tied around her neck.

Stu rooted around in one of the boxes labelled 'lingerie'. "What are you doing?" Mandi asked as he slowly pulled out a deep purple suspender belt, grinning wildly as he did.

"You wear these a lot?" Stu raised an eyebrow as he glanced between Mandi and the lace dangling from his finger.

"Special occasions."

"Like today?"

"Today? Why is today special?"

"Moving in day." Mandi couldn't hep but laugh at Stu's poor excuse. She took the few steps to get to him and gently prised the lacy material out of his hands.

"I may change into something more uncomfortable later." He brought his lips down to her neck, tilting her head back with a fistful of hair.

"Now." He slipped one hand down to the back of her thigh, teasing her under the thin cotton of her summer dress.

"Why?"

"My house, my rules." Stu slowly let his hand graze up her thigh. "Off with the clothes."

"How about I cook you dinner?" Mandi stopped his hand sliding any further up her leg. "Then take my clothes off. Say, for dessert perhaps."

"I like the sound of that." He squeezed her thigh gently. "I might get too used to this."

"What? You didn't plan on kicking me out if I bored you, did you?" She pouted and ran her finger down his chest, over the thin cotton of his shirt.

"Depends how well you entertain me."

"Then how about you go and relax whilst I finish sorting these out." She gestured to the few boxes left in the room. "Afterwards, I'll make dinner and entertain you all day long."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." He kissed her again before leaving her to finish unpacking everything. So far things were going well, she just hoped they stayed that way.

**A/N – Thank you WhitneySheree, peeps8705, wades wife, celticfighter, cenachick1981, DeansTrueGirl, mrsa87, miamitravel, hOtlilmofo, dolldarlingcliche, Tiffyxox, thatGirl54, moxxie23, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, poisenousprincess, inlalaand and DefinitelyProbablyMaybe for the reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to update, most of you know the blackberry story already :P. Lou x**


	22. Paint Me

**Chapter 22 – **_**Paint Me**_

Routine, that's what Stu needed right now. Something to keep him focused and on track. Being at FCW gave him that; a place to work out, be with friends and surrounded by wrestling. Craving for what he wanted to be doing grew tenfold; exactly what he needed to get him back to 100%. Dropping his gym bag on the floor, he stood in the silent house for a moment. He'd actually expected Mandi to greet him; maybe in some fancy lingerie, maybe no lingerie at all. He wasn't about to complain. When he had left that morning she was setting up some kind of studio in his basement. Paint, canvases and an assortment of brushes filled the room. Once he saw the mess he decided he would escape for a few hours and leave her to it.

"Mandi?" With no immediate response he assumed she was still in the basement. Creating, without a doubt, some masterpiece. Walking closer to the basement, he slowly pushed the door open and glanced down the stairs. Carefully and slowly he stalked down the stairs, smirking as Mandi finally came into view. His smirk quickly turned into a frown as he noticed what she was wearing. Quickly he cleared his throat, making her jump and spin around on the spot.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Stu asked, taking the last few stairs down into the basement. Mandi glanced down, paintbrush still in one hand.

"A shirt." Mandi tightly held onto the paintbrush in her hand, Stu's heated stare making her shiver. His gaze slipped down to her toes, shiny red polish on her nails. He watched them curl into the dust sheet she stood on, covered in various colours of paint; old and new.

"My shirt." Stu corrected quickly, taking a few steps towards her. Since he'd seen her that morning her hair had been pulled into a messy bun, resting at the base of her neck.

"I didn't think you would mind, it looked old." Mandi turned around dipping the brush into the blue watercolour paint, swiping it onto the canvas.

"It's not old." Throwing her head over her shoulder, her lips pursed like she was thinking something over.

"Then we need to go shopping." She smiled and returned to the canvas, fully focused on the image she was creating. Some kind of abstract thing, Stu thought, trying to figure it out.

"Take it off." Spinning around, Mandi gasped. He had taken another few steps closer to her.

"What? No." Mandi frowned, looking down at the shirt then back up to Stu.

Pointing a finger at the blonde, Stu wanted to make his point loud and clear. "You don't want to know what I'll do if you get paint on my shirt Mandi."

"This shirt?" She lightly pulled the shirt away from her body, as if to inspect it. Slowly she dipped her paintbrush into the red paint then whilst staring at him, dragged it down the shirt from her left breast. Her gaze flickered up, meeting Stu's. Both battling for dominance; a battle that would be futile. Stu would always win, but Mandi loved pushing her luck. "Oops." Patience was being tested. Stu groaned as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; her big green eyes staring at him, silently willing him to make the next move.

Wrapping his large hand around her wrist, he pulled her to him making her drop the paintbrush. Stu held her flush against his body, lifting the bottom of the shirt up over her backside. He felt her breathing harsh against him as his hands smoothed over her behind. In one swift move he brought his hand down hard against her soft skin. Hearing Mandi whimper against him stirred something deep inside him. A growl left his lips and he brought his hand down again. He felt her nails dig into his arms through his shirt. He pulled her back, the shirt still pulled up, resting at her waist. "Oh no, look what you've done." Mandi's voice was laced with tease. Stu glanced down to see the red paint from Mandi's shirt transferred onto his own.

Knowing what he wanted at that very minute, he lifted her into his arms. Soft thighs tightened around his waist and he felt his gym shorts becoming tighter. Dropping to his knees he laid her down on the dust sheet, hard cold floor beneath them but Stu didn't mind, and as Mandi's lips found his, he sensed she didn't either.

"Close your eyes."

"Stu-"

"Close them" Mandi let her eyes slip shut, blackness surrounding her and more aware of the feeling of Stu hovering above her. She heard him rustle about; the urge to open her eyes was stronger than ever, curiosity running thick in her veins. After a minute, Stu started to unbutton his shirt she was wearing, parting the two halves and leaving her exposed in nothing but matching La Perla bra and panties. Breathing shallow; chest rising and falling waiting for his next move, Mandi shivered in anticipation. The feeling of his hot lips just under her bust made her whimper; a sound that she was accustomed to making whenever Stu had his way with her. The tip of his forefinger lightly touched her, just above her belly button. Slowly he traced his finger across her skin, having no clue what he was doing she curled her hands into fists, trying to keep herself calm.

"Open your eyes." Slowly Mandi let her eyes flicker open. Stu still sat resting on his knees either side of her hips. Staring back at him, she tried to read his expression. What his eyes told her was something she had never seen before. Vulnerability. Mandi pushed herself up so she rested on her elbows. His lips curled into a small smile, graceful but still exuding dominance.

Glancing down at her stomach, Mandi's heart jumped to her throat. Stu had traced a faint pink heart around her belly button. Intimate, declaring his love for her without word; she was stunned. She never knew such a simple gesture would make her feel like she did; euphoric. Glancing back up, Mandi swore she saw Stu blush. Not one for being so forward with his emotions and feelings he looked flustered. Sitting up, Mandi pressed her lips against Stu's. Gently she was laid back down, Stu hovering above her with one hand planted firmly on the floor.

Lowering his head, his mouth closed around her hard nipple, slowly rolling his tongue across her sensitive skin. Her eyes squeezed shut, revelling in the pleasure surging through her body. He did the same with her other breast, taking his time with her. "You're beautiful." Stu murmured against her skin, kissing his way down her stomach to the top of her panties. Mandi didn't know what to say, being left speechless again. Hooking his fingers under her panties, he quickly pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

Stu gripped onto her legs, spreading them apart and settled himself between her thighs. His tongue swiped over her slick heat and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands reached out to grasp onto the dust sheet, accidentally knocking over a few bottles of paint as she did. Her hand was now coated in a mixture of blue, red and yellow paint. Stu didn't stop, his mouth covered her, tongue stoking over her clit.

Mind spinning and breath taking were the only words Mandi could conjure up in her mind at that moment. Arching her hips up, Mandi wanted more. Her body burned, wanting everything Stu had to give her. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak out. Stu's big shoulders kept her thighs parted, his hands slipping up her sides. A gentle touch from such a powerful man made her tingle with delight.

"Enough of that." Mandi stared at Stu in disbelief, holding her breath. He kissed his way back up her body, nipping and licking her skin. "Give me a minute." Standing up, Stu reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and phone. He pulled out a condom from his wallet then discarded it on the floor with his phone. His shirt was quickly stripped from his body and tossed to the floor. Shedding his gym shorts and boxer briefs in an instant, needing to be close to her again. After putting on the condom he was back on his knees, pulling Mandi's legs around his waist.

Her hands gripped onto his biceps, paint spreading across his right arm. Letting his eyes lower to his body, he took in the mixture of paint now spread across his body due to Mandi's wandering hands. Hands planted firmly on the ground beside her head, he pushed into her slow, feeling her heat surround him. Mandi arched her back, meeting each thrust with equal passion. He slipped his arms under her body, holding her close against his chest. Lips finding hers again, Mandi ran her hands down his back, nails dragging down his skin leaving sharp red lines.

Feeling her whole world shatter into mind spinning bliss, a cry left her lips. The silence of the room only filled with cries and pants of pleasure. Her legs tightened around Stu whose thrusts had quickened, bringing them both closer to the edge. His hand reached between her thighs, rubbing her clit with each powerful thrust. Every muscle in his body tensed, a groan tearing from deep in his chest as she tightened around him; pushing him over the edge, a mind numbing climax taking over his body. Mandi writhed against him, her body trembling whilst trying to catch her breath. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face he pressed a kiss to her forehead, relishing in the feeling of her lithe body pressed against his. She stared up at him, clinging onto his arms with a fierce grip. The various colours of paint on them made him smirk; they would definitely need a shower or two.

**A/N – Thank you RampantMuses, ThatGirl54, celticfighter, peeps8705, wades wife, Jojo Barrett, moxxie23, dolldarlingcliche, miamitravel, DeansTrueGirl, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, mrsa87, hOtlilmofo, Tiffyxox and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. **


	23. Leap Of Faith

**Chapter 23 – **_**Leap Of Faith**_

A long long week had Stu exhausted. He wanted to relax and try and catch up on some sleep. He had been in Europe promoting WWE events, however had to come home a few days early after bad weather hit the last destination on the visit. That being said, he was grateful to be back working, even if it was only promotional work. Stepping through the front door the let out a sigh of relief. Delays on the flight back had turned his mood sour, and not he only had plans to sleep for the next day or so.

Setting his case down, he scanned the room, frowning as he saw a pair of men's shoes. Shoes that clearly weren't his. He hadn't told Mandi he was coming back early; he liked to surprise people. Standing still for a moment, he waited and planned his next move. In the silence he heard Mandi laugh and voices mingling together. He ran his hand across his jaw and tried not to think the worst, but it was too late. He set off in hunt of Mandi, bursting through the living room doors abruptly. Watching the scene in front of him he halted, eyes darting around the room and lost for words.

"Stu, what are doing back?" Mandi stood from her position on the couch. Clearly she was shocked and so was he.

"The tour was cancelled, bad weather." He tore his gaze from Mandi to the four other people in the room. He didn't have to ask to know who they were. He looked to the two small boys sat on the floor playing with monster trucks.

"Oh." Mandi felt flustered, feeling all eyes on her. "I guess I should introduce you then. This is my brother Dean." Stu smiled at the man who was a similar age to him. Dean stood up and offered his hand to which Stu shook. "This is his wife Rachel and their two little monsters, Jacob and John."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at Rachel then quickly turned his attention to Mandi.

"What did you do to your arm?" Jacob asked, pausing with one monster truck in his little hand mid air, then taking his eyes off Stu to play again.

Stu looked down at his arm and the scar then back at Mandi, her eyes were pleading with him. Her family didn't know what had happened. He felt a wave of anger rush over him. He'd saved her life, yet no one knew. Her hand slipped around his, squeezing lightly he didn't have a choice. "I tore a muscle."

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Mandi asked. Stu nodded and was quickly dragged out of the room into the foyer.

"I'm sorry, they just turned up at my old house. Then they asked my mom where I was and I still haven't told her so she's kind of mad" Mandi cringed, recalling the phone call she had received from her mom earlier that morning.

"What? Mands you need to tell your family." Stu felt his shoulders tense. Mandi knew every way to push his buttons.

"I know, I just don't want to."

"How did they find you?"

"They went to Fran." Mandi stopped talking to study Stu for a moment. His easy were heavy lidded, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Slowly she crept onto her tip toes and snaked her arms around his thick neck. Stu instinctively wrapped his arms around her slim waist crushing her to his hard body.

"I've missed you." Stu uttered those words surprising himself. The effect Mandi had on him was staggering. He was almost becoming dependant on her. Almost.

"I've missed you too, how was it?"

"Great, I never thought I would miss being on the road so much." Stu smiled, suddenly feeling less angry and just happy to be home. Ever since the incident, his emotions had been playing with each other, keeping his mind restless.

"Is it okay they're here? Fran dropped them off and they're staying at my parents so they won't be intruding, but I know my parents want to meet you now." The look in her eyes said it all. She needed his approval. This was his house, and although he had made it clear it was her as well, that wasn't the case.

"It's fine." Stu kissed Mandi on the lips quickly. "I'll go get a shower and I'll come say hello properly." Leaving her side, Stu glanced at the shoes by the stairs. He mentally hit himself for thinking so low of Mandi. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, her eyes were bright and smile wild. He felt awful but he sent her a quick smile before turning to head upstairs.

With a deep breath, Mandi returned to the living room. "Sorry about that, I didn't know he'd be home early."

"Is us being here a problem?" Dean asked. Mandi knew that tone. The protective side of her brother was coming out.

"No, not at all. In fact I'm glad you've met him." Mandi smiled with no effort to try and disguise the feelings she felt for Stu. She didn't have to. They were her family and they could see right through her.

"Why don't you both come to mom and dads tomorrow?" The intense stare from her brother made her uneasy. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to interrogate Stu, make sure he was good enough for her sister. Mandi knew there was no doubt in that, she just hoped they would see it too.

"I don't know."

"Since when did you not want to spend time with the family?" Dean mused as Rachel looked at her with an expectant look.

Mandi smiled, figuring she had to get it over with sooner or later. "We'll see you there then."

* * *

Mandi and Stu were soon on their own, her brother made her swear that she would visit before he left. Of course she had promised, but she just had to make sure Stu would come with her. Dean and Rachel left shortly after Mandi received a flurry of questions, but she managed to dodge most of them. Having Dean and Rachel spend most of the day with her had been a wonderful surprise, but she knew they needed to get to her parents before it was too late. Now with an empty house, she needed to go and find Stu.

Mandi took off upstairs, craving to see Stu after being apart. Greeted by him half naked, Mandi leant against the door frame of the bedroom door, she took him in, still quite unable to believe he was all hers. A white fluffy towel hung low around his waist, his dark hair slicked back. His skin was skill wet; droplets of water from his hair slipped down his back, catching on the edge of the towel.

"Are you just going to stand there or come and say hello?" Mandi felt her heart catch in her throat. Stu hadn't turned around, yet he knew she was there. Hesitating for a moment, she finally took a few steps forward.

"They've gone back to my parents." Stu eventually turned around, dragging his gaze from her head to her toes and back up again.

"Already? I said it wasn't a problem." He tried to lock his eyes with hers, but they started to drift down her body again and over the black maxi dress covering it.

"I know, but the boys were getting tired." Mandi bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I told them we'd go to my parents tomorrow."

After a few seconds of silence, he finally replied. "I guess I can't say no to that." Mandi took the last few steps to close the gap between them, her arms slipped around his waist and she hugged him tight.

"And thank you for lying." Mandi felt Stu tense at her words then pull away from her.

"I don't want to be thanked, you need to tell them. What the hell does your mum think has happened to you?" Stu spat out, running a hand through his hair. He rested his hands on her upper arms, trying to talk some sense into her.

"She thinks I fell in love and moved out on a whim." Mandi spoke in one breath, watching Stu's expression soften slightly. "Half of that is true."

"Mandi-"

"I'll tell them I promise." Pushing herself onto her tiptoes, Mandi pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Stu's mouth, testing his reaction. When his hands snaked down her arms then settled on her hips, she slipped her arms around his neck, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. Stu groaned, alarmed at how quickly she had talked him around.

Her hands dipped to the towel tied around his waist. Gently they moved across his abdominals and she grinned as she felt them tense. "Don't think about it, Mandi."

"I'm past thinking." Mandi smirked against his chest before planting a warm kiss to his wet skin. Stu's big hands gripped onto her wrists before she had the chance to free him of his towel. He held them behind her back and brought her crashing into his chest. Dominance oozed from him in waves, overwhelming her.

Slowly Stu trailed his lips up her jaw line, gently kissing the shell of her ear. "I don't enjoy punishing you."

"Yes you do." Mandi rubbed her body against Stu's, letting her head roll back, enjoying the sensation on his warm skin against her. A throaty moan escaped her, letting her eyes slip shut as Stu slipped his free hand to her throat, running his fingers over her collar bone then back.

"You're right." A devilish smirk crept to his face before he dipped his head down to bite her exposed neck. He flicked his tongue over her skin, feeling her shudder under his touch. Her body instantly reacted to him, her thighs burned and her nipples hardened. She wanted him to continue his assault but he stopped, leaving her a breathless shaking mess in his arms. Her eyes locked with his, unable to do anything but stare back at him, hoping he would return to what he was doing to her. But he didn't. He freed her wrists and kissed her cheek lightly.

"How's the painting going?" Mandi's mouth parted in shock, his sudden change of conversation made her feel like he had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her head. Though his question made her smile; he cared and now she would be able to share with him what she had been working on the past few days.

"Great, I have something to show you actually, so hurry up and get changed." Mandi moved across the room to sit on the bed. Eagerly waiting for Stu to put some clothes on, which was a first.

"I thoroughly hope you're not expecting some kind of show." A hearty chuckle left Stu as he quickly found some gym shorts to put on.

"Now you mention it.." Mandi's lips pulled into a smirk, letting her eyes roam over his body.

"Very funny." Stu rolled his eyes, moving around the room with Mandi's eyes trained on him. "What do you want to show me?"

"Come with me." Just as Mandi took a step forward, Stu stopped her with his big hands gripping her waist.

"Actually, one more thing before we go."

"What-" Stu pressed his lips against hers, his long fingers entangling with her dark honey blonde locks. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, coaxing her mouth open for him. He pulled back, taking in a deep breath.

"Much better." He took her hand in his, pulling her out of the room. "Lead on." Mandi dragged Stu downstairs then down to the basement.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted to do something that would mean a lot to you." Mandi reached for the canvas leaning against the wall and set it down on the easel, revealing the watercolour painting she had finished the day before. The Tampa bay harbour filled the canvas, a selection of fishing boats out on the ocean. "That's you." Mandi grinned as she pointed to one of the fishing boats; Stu was distinguishable by the tattoo on his arm. "What do you think?" Mandi held her breath, glancing over her shoulder at Stu. She couldn't read his expression, though at first she thought he didn't like it. "You don't have to like it; I just thought it might look nice somewhere in the house."

"It would look perfect in our house." Stu smiled, tearing his eyes from the painting to Mandi. "Thank you." The sincerity in Stu's voice calmed Mandi's racing heart somewhat.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you RampantMuses, moxxie23, peeps8705, Jojo Barrett, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, mrs.a87 (In regards to your review, it's a turn of phrase), xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, hOtlilmofo and Tiffyxox for the reviews :). One chapter left and this story is done! Lou x**


	24. At The End Of The Day

**Chapter 24 – **_**At The End Of The Day**_

"Your hair looks fine." Mandi smirked, glancing out of the corner of her eye, seeing Stu play about with his hair. "I've never seen you this nervous." Mandi mused, happy that Stu was showing a much weaker side that made her feel like for once, she might be the shoulder to lean on.

"I'm not nervous." Sat in Stu's car outside Mandi's parents house, they had yet to retreat inside after arriving over five minutes ago. Stu tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, once again catching sight of himself in the rear-view mirror.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Mandi reached over and gently squeezed Stu's arm, a reassuring gesture that she teamed with a smile. "Maybe you need to borrow Stephens gel?"

"Mandi-" Stu gave her a stern look, but she didn't let him finish.

"What? I'm kidding!" Mandi reached up, gently straightening a few of his unruly curls. "Are you ready to go in now?"

"I think so." Mandi was a little shocked at Stu's sudden turn. Leaving earlier, Stu had been his normal self, joking and flirting as he would usually do. But as they got closer and closer, he had said less and less. The more she thought about it, the more she knew he cared. He cared what her parents thought of him, and their relationship. With a quick peck on Stu's cheek, Mandi got out of the car, patiently waiting for Stu to follow her.

"Stu, they're going to love you." Mandi called out to him as soon as he stepped out of the car. In the back of her mind she was hoping Stu would take some of the heat off her. She hadn't spoken to her parents for a while, and she certainly hadn't told them about her shop or her home. And at the very end of the things she vowed her parents, was her run in with the vicious loan shark. She had been bitten and she had very much learnt her lesson.

"Do they even know about me?" Mandi's silence and the biting over her lower lip answered his question. He groaned, and watched Mandi put on her best innocent face. Eyes wide and pleading with him. He could do nothing but roll his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

"Stu, don't be mad." Her arms slipped around his waist, pressing her soft body against his. An easy and efficient way to coax him into seeing things her way. But judging by his stern look, he wasn't having any of it.

There weren't many times Stu felt nervous like he did. Going out to the ring was a completely different feeling. Though the nerves were there, the excitement and adrenaline lingering behind them made all the difference. Now he stared at Mandi, her soft eyes pleading with him, what for he didn't quite know. Maybe she was nervous too.

"I'm not mad." Speaking with a sigh, Stu peeled Mandi's arms from around his waist. Holding onto her hands, he pressed light kisses to the back of her knuckles. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"

Mandi nodded, pulling her hands free from Stu's grip, sending him a quick reassuring smile. Her parents would love him, she knew that for sure. If her brother could accept him at first glance then that gave her all the hope in the world.

Slowly Mandi knocked on the door, grasping the handle and gently pushing it open. The house was large, set away from the rest of the city, surrounded by large trees, casting shadows over the lush green grass in the heat of the mid afternoon sun.

With a glance over her shoulder, Mandi locked eyes with Stu. His eyes were dark, focused and intense. "What's that look for?

"What look?" Stu gently placed his hand onto the small of Mandi's back, giving her a push forward so she would go inside. Mainly because he had gathered up as much courage as he could at that moment, and he wasn't about to waste it on Mandi's questions.

"Your Wade Barrett look, I'm not a wrestler." Stu smiled, softening his expression a little. Maybe he was a little too strung up, finding the confidence that he usually sought when he was battling his opponents in the ring.

"Sorry." With a sly smile Stu pressed a kiss to her lips, one last time before he would face her parents. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had probed and questioned her, but she had remained tight lipped.

The house as Stu could make out was roomy, everything organised from top to bottom, no item out of place. The fresh air of the cool air conditioning hit him, clearing his mind. He set his eyes on Mandi, a smile creeping to his face as she glanced over her shoulder again, just checking she hadn't left him behind. The more they walked through the house, the more Stu could smell spicy marinades and grilled meats.

As soon as Mandi guided Stu through the house, she smiled as she saw her family outside. The barbecue was already fired up, of course Dean had taken charge, probably with some resistance from her dad. Stepping through the sliding patio doors in the kitchen that led onto the decking outside, Mandi spoke up. "Hello."

Her mother shot around from her seat, a smile on her face, causing her wrinkles to appear more defined around her grey eyes. "Well, I didn't think you would show up."

"Hey mom." Mandi moved forward to greet her mom but instead she was pushed to the side.

"And you must be Stu." Turning around, Mandi watched her mom take Stu's massive hand into hers and shake vigorously. "Well aren't you a big man."

"Mom!" Mandi felt her cheeks flush and a rush of embarrassment surge through her. That wasn't the welcoming she expected at all.

"You must be hungry, come on. You can call me Janette or Jan, whatever you're comfortable with." Stu was pulled down to the table, introduced to her father, Ian and of course her brother and sister-in-law. Though before he could get a chance to sit down, he was bombarded by John and Joseph, showering him with questions and begging him to go and play.

As Stu was being dragged away her mother asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment, Mandi?" Mandi nodded, hoping Stu would be fine on his own as she followed her mom.

"Is he a good man?" Her mom asked as soon as they were inside, suddenly realising she didn't have to. The dream like look that appeared on her daughters face said it all.

"He's a very good man." Mandi wasn't lying. Her mom had no idea what Stu had done for her and the heavy feeling in her chest was starting to tighten. It felt suffocating. Guilt. Stu was an amazing man and her parents only knew half of it.

"Not interrupting am I?" The sound of her brothers voice was a godsend. He strode into the kitchen, taking a bite out of a hot dog then taking a swig of his beer.

"Not at all. I'll go check on Stu."

"Relax, he's fine. He's being tortured by Jacob and John." Dean smirked, resting his arm across Mandi's shoulders and tugging her into his side. "Good man that British fellow."

"Well isn't that funny, we were just talking about him." It wasn't funny. What else would they talk about. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and the fact she had a boyfriend would be the talk at the dinner table for weeks to come.

Hearing Stu yell, Mandi rushed to see what was happening, shrugging her brother's arm from her shoulder in the process. She stopped just short of the steps on the deck. Her heart ballooned up, filled with all sorts of love and happiness that she didn't know one man could create. Stu was laid out on the grass, John at one end of him with his arms wrapped around one of his large legs and Joseph on Stu's back. Mandi had watched enough wrestling to know Stu was tapping out to their submission hold, his face distorted into mock displeasure. All for the sake of two little boys he had only known for a few moments.

"Oi, boys. Come get washed up for dinner." Mandi looked over her shoulder, seeing her brother stood in the entry way to the kitchen, a smirk on his face and a glistening look in his eyes. He shook his head and laughed lightly, retreating into the house, away from Mandi's confused glare. Maybe he could read her? Was she that easy? Probably. Watching Stu with her nephews only confirmed what she had suspected. Stu was the one. The one for her, the one she knew she wanted to spend her life with.

* * *

Gathered outside around the large wooden table, Stu was telling Mandi's parents about his life back in England and how he made it to the WWE. Of course Mandi had heard it all before, but she couldn't tear her gaze from him as he spoke about life as he knew it at home, the lilt in his voice making her smile widely. That was until she heard her mother's next question.

"And how did you injure your arm?" Mandi's smile quickly faded, her eyes darting from Stu to her mom.

"He tore a muscle." Mandi blurted out, feeling all eyes on her the moment.

"Oh." Her mom's answer was short and sweet, with her dad nodding in the background. Sympathising as he knew the extent of an injury and how it could so easily ruin or side track a career. Mandi had effectively ended the conversation, the silence falling over the table made the guilty feeling wash over her once more.

Stu was starting to get irate. He loved Mandi, he really did, but hiding the fact that if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be sat right in front of them, was starting to irritate him. He watched her closely. The way she crinkled up her nose when she laughed. How her eyes would widen slightly as she listened to stories she was being told. Her dad has filled the silence, now telling them stories about hero's he had worked with as his time as a fire fighter. Her family deserved to know the truth, and not just for his sake.

"I saved your daughter's life." Stu spoke up, pronouncing every word with more effort than needed. But he had to get his voice heard. The silence that followed was deadly.

Mandi swallowed hard, her mouth instantly drying up and her heart pounding against her chest. She was glad Rachel had taken John and Joseph inside to douse them in more sunscreen. Mandi didn't want them hearing whatever was about to be said. Stu's eyes caught hers, locking her in place. The piercing green orbs left her body stiff and defenceless. She knew she should have come clean a long time ago; the hurt on Stu's face evident that he felt the same.

Instead of shouting it from the rooftops that she was madly in love, she had kept it quiet; ashamed over what she had put him through. Stu had saved her life and protected her. Taken her into his home, giving her everything she needed and wanted, without so much as a complaint. "Is that true?" Ian spoke into the silence, his gaze drifting between Mandi and Stu. "Mandi?"

"I err-"

"Someone shot at her, bullet went through my arm instead of her head. I didn't tear a muscle in the ring." Stu almost regretted his words, feeling they may have been too over the top, but it was the truth and he wasn't about to let her family go without knowing. He looked to Mandi, hoping she would speak up but her lips were pressed into a thin line, staring down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Are you going to tell them why, or should I?" That made her look at him. Her eyes widened and she glanced around. All eyes were on her.

Taking in a shaky breath, Mandi could see the hurt in Stu's eyes. "I got into some trouble with a loan shark." Hearing the exasperated breaths of her family Mandi didn't dare look at them. Their disappointed looks would kill her.

"I don't know what to say." She looked up to see her mother flapping her hands about. She prayed to god she wouldn't cry. Mandi already wanted a big hole to open up in the ground and swallow her whole.

"Loan shark? Mandi why didn't you come to us for help? We're your family."

"It's easier said than done." Mandi spoke, a waiver to her voice. Ashamed was all she felt now, replaced with guilt whenever her eyes would lock with Stu's.

Her dad asked, "How much?" She knew that tone. It was the same one he used when he would ground her, and the fact she was now 10 years older didn't change anything. It still made her feel nauseous and the look on her mom's face was a kick in the gut. But she was an adult now, and no matter what her parents said she could stick up for herself.

"That really doesn't matter now." So she could have come up with something better, but it was the truth. Did it matter? Looking at Stu across the table maybe it did after all. His handsome features were coated with concern and love, just for her. He had strived to protect her and she had thrown it back in his face.

"What about the business, and your house?" Her mom's voice was strained, emotional after what she had just been told. She was surprised her brother was being so quiet, maybe he hadn't heard. Glancing over her shoulder, through the smoke from the barbecue, she could see her brother's disappointed face, laced with concern just like Stu's. It was starting to dawn on her she should have come clean.

"I sold them both, but I'm happy now."

"I don't believe this." Her mom stood up, excusing herself from the table.

"You don't understand how desperate I was, and if I had known that I would put people I love in danger then I wouldn't have done it." Mandi tried to defend herself but she was ignored by both of her parents. Her dad stood up, declaring that he was going to check on her mom.

"I'm sorry, Stu. I should have told the truth to start with." Mandi didn't want to make eye contact with Stu, but she soon knew he was stood next her, blocking the path of the sun and casting a shadow over her and the table.

"I'll go talk to them."

"You don't have to do that." Mandi stood up, receiving a quick peck on the cheek before Stu left her side. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a horrible headache looming. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly together in hopes of blocking all the guilt she felt out. He heart jumped to her throat as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see her brother staring down at her.

"You always were the stubborn one." Dean spoke lightly, surprising Mandi that there was no annoyance to his tone. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin against her. "Just give them time and they'll come around, it's all just a shock right now."

"I need some water." Mandi turned around and hugged her brother, thankful that for once he wasn't giving her the third degree. He let her go and she quickly made her way through to the kitchen, grabbing a tumbler from the cupboard. Filling the glass with water from the tap she took a long sip, hoping it would calm her worried state somehow.

Feeling like a failure above anything else, she wondered what her family really thought of her. They probably weren't thinking anything worse than she was at that moment. Her thoughts returned to Stu. She felt stupid for only now just realising how much he had put up with and that crushed her soul. Hearing the door shut behind her, she spun around on the spot, setting the glass down on the counter.

"What did they say?" Mandi asked quickly as she saw Stu walking towards her. He pulled his hand from his jean pocket, rubbing his hand along his jaw. She couldn't read his expression and her heart was about ready to burst.

Stu rested his hands on Mandi's hips as soon as she was in reaching distance. His long fingers touched her smooth skin and her hands instinctively gripped onto his biceps, keeping her balance as he pulled her into him. "I have permission to marry you." Stu mumbled against her ear, a sly grin creeping across his face as he heard her gasp and tighten her grip on his arms. He kissed his way down her jaw, ending up at her soft lips. Wrapping his large arms around her, he pulled her into him, holding her tight against his hard body where she was meant to be.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N – Thank you Mox, Jojo Barrett, peeps8705, ThatGirl54 and Chelle for the lovely reviews. Also a big thanks to everyone who has read the story, hope you enjoyed it :) Lou x**


End file.
